Murderer's Touch
by i-nv-u50
Summary: Slash! COMPLETE! Herald Brynn feels something for a murderer that he probably isnt supposed to. And streetwise Kylan knows better than to give in to his emotions, but when everything inside is telling him to... Would it really be so wrong to resist?
1. Kylan: First Encounter

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13 for some sickness and blood…

Disclaimer/Claimer: Characters so far are mine, but the world is Mercedes Lackey's. Does that count as fanfiction? I'm gonna go with yes…

Warning: Slash (m/m) ahead. Not very soon, but definitely coming…

Author's Notes: New story. I'm qualifying as mad. That makes it… roughly five stories… but oh well. This plot sounded interesting O.o; Read it, enjoy, and please review! Let me know if you want the next chapter ^^

Pounding feet echoed behind him, thudding onto the ground in an eerie echo of his own hammering heartbeat. His own feet flew as he sprinted down the alleyways, trying to ignore the aching stitch in his side, his own sobs for air cutting through the monotonous sound of racing footfalls. 

Desperately he looked over his shoulder again, trying to place an identity on his followers, and as he looked, he misplaced a step. He tumbled to the ground after a quick stumble that lost him both his momentum and his lead on the pursuers. With a muffled curse, he tried to get his arms out from under him to help himself up before they could catch him, but his muscles protested against the lack of air, his biceps burning and his shoulders shaking with the strain of effort. 

Before he could try again, his chasers were on him, and roughly kicked his side.

"Get up boy."

He struggled to lift his head, and spat at them, muttering a foul word under his breath, knowing all was lost. With the blood not even dry on his hands, with the dagger still unclean in his haste to get away from the crime scene, all the evidence pointed against him. There was nothing between him and the death penalty now… especially considering the person he had killed.

The hard kick was repeated on his aching shoulder. "Get up, boy. We don't have all day, and there's a trial for you to get to."

Kylan got up slowly, purposely trying to annoy the guards so that they would be rough on him and kill him before he spoke. Or even better, if they were too rough, he could always claim that they had treated him too harshly.

One of the guards looked up, listening to something that Kylan couldn't hear yet, then reached down and grabbed the back of his tunic. The blood didn't seem to bother him negatively, only seeming to make him angrier, and he shook Kylan roughly when he was finally standing.

"Herald's coming now, boy." Another guard growled, and Kylan sensed a grim kind of satisfaction in the gruff tone. "You're in for it now."

Kylan suddenly felt hopeless and helpless, unable to run, unable to escape, and with such a horrible crime, he would surely be put to death. In ways, death was preferable to his life, but with a start that surprised everyone around him and earned him another violent punch to the head, Kylan realized that he didn't really want to die. Not like that, anyway. Not being put to death, or sentenced to manual labor on the Karsite border until he died anyway…

The sweet chime of Companion's hooves was becoming clearer now, more unavoidable, and Kylan reflexively flinched when one of the guards raised a hand to signal to the approaching Herald. The guard grinned pleasantly at the flinch and hit him on the way down, a striking blow with a fist that would have knocked Kylan completely off his feet had he not still been held up by the scruffy neck of his tunic.

The Herald slowed down a few feet away and slid off the Companion slowly. The Companion glowered at Kylan, and he stared back, trying to glare it into submission. It hadn't worked by the time the Herald was alongside them, and he had the sudden feeling it wouldn't have worked even if he had tried to go for longer.

The Herald looked distracted, tears rolling silently down his face, unchecked, unnoticed. He had thick brown hair that was chestnut under the torch that another guard held, with eyes of an unidentifiable color that still held a very obvious grief and rage. Kylan looked into the eyes, unrepentant, and ignored the following jolt, putting it down to nervousness. After a few more moments though, as the fury grew in the Herald's eyes, Kylan looked away guiltily, suddenly feeling a lot worse about what he had just done.

"M'lord Herald," one of the guards spoke softly, sympathy etched into the face and voice. "What would you like us to do with him?"

Kylan felt the Herald studying him as if his turned away face held all the secrets of the Havens. Kylan ignored the burning feeling the heavy gaze left on his skin and let his mind drift, even though it came back repeatedly as the words and discussions surrounded him.

He wished it wouldn't. He wished his mind in places other than the one where his body was forcibly held, where the Herald looked at him with eyes that hated so much they scorched him, inside and out. After a slight argument that he had listened to most unwillingly, where they had talked about him as if he weren't there, Kylan hated the Herald. 

Hated the way the Herald could work so hard even when obviously in the depths of despair, hated him because he worked so hard to stop feeling the grief, worked so hard because his friend required vengeance and he was going to have it.

Kylan knew all that. He sensed it easily, and was unable to argue when the Herald eventually, finally, told the guards to take him to gaol. 

They dragged him away, past the still staring Companion, who turned it's head and fixed dark blue eyes on him, studying, giving Kylan the disturbing sensation of being examined inside and out. He hated examinations. He always seemed to come out wanting. He glowered back at the Companion, trying not to drop his own eyes because that would be a defeat. Nevertheless, he was slightly grateful when one of the guards pushed his head forward and down harshly, yet even he hear the smallest crack at the movement. 

He turned his head to complain to the guard, and attempted to shake the tight grip one of them suddenly had on the back of his neck, but they obviously took that as some kind of threat.

A fist came at him from the side, and it hit him before he could even think about dodging it. Everything went black.

Someone whimpered, and it wasn't a voice he recognized. He also realized that he was moving, the subtle motions underneath him signified a horse, but that couldn't be it. He hadn't been on a horse for years now. He didn't have any now. Someone made another noise.

Kylan began to understand that it was him making the noise, but before he could stop himself, he moaned again.

His head hurt. A simplified statement that couldn't possible describe the way his blood seemed to flow through his ears, the way the side of his head ached with a surety that was promising more pain to come. He moved his head, idly curious to see where he was, and stars exploded behind his eyes, sending the already misplaced world decidedly off kilter. He tried to move away before he was sick, dimly recognizing the need to be still or he would throw up more than his stomach could afford, but arms that he hadn't noticed before tightened around his chest, preventing any escape.

He tried to babble out his reason for moving, not caring if he was being insulting or not, and the horse stopped, the rider who sat behind him swinging a leg over the rump to dismount with him.

The final, jerking movement was the final straw, and Kylan threw up, barely managing to stay on his feet as he staggered instinctively to the nearest wall to lean against something as he retched.

The rider didn't follow him, something he was grateful for. He hadn't worked out the identity of the other person yet, and he'd have preferred not to know them at all. He wondered why he was being sick, not really remembering why his head should hurt so much.

When his throat had protested violently at the bile, and there was nothing left in him to be sick with, he opened his eyes, half closing them as the world spun dizzily. It was with more regret than disgust that he carefully avoided looking at the previous contents of his stomach. The only time he got to eat well was before a job. Putting the clues together, he remembered he had had a job to do tonight. He wondered absently if he had done it. 

Turning on the spot, he gazed at the previously unrecognized rider, despair and fear and guilt and anger curling in the pit of his stomach. Obviously if there was Herald escorting him, he had done the job. Even more obvious was the fact that he had gotten caught. He glanced nonchalantly at his hands, not making any move towards the Herald and his Companion, and not making any move to show he was feeling particularly better.

It wasn't the blood that had made him sick. He saw it on a regular basis; it shouldn't have bothered him now. While he was vaguely thinking about the reasons he had been sent, the Herald moved towards him carefully.

Kylan automatically dropped into a defensive pose, using movements that he had learned both on the street and from his former employers. 

The Herald regarded him angrily. "What's your name?"

Kylan excused the anger, an unthinking tolerance coming when before he might have been just plain rude. He shrugged. "Depends on who's askin'." He answered sullenly. He supposed the Herald had a right to be angry; after all, one of his… teammates probably, had just died. By violence. Kylan wasn't so sure he'd be angry if one of his friends died, but if any of them did, they'd probably deserve it. He was equally sure they wouldn't mourn his death when it came, because he was obviously going to die soon.

The Herald made some sort of strangled noise and stepped closer, the flexing of his hands indicating his less than pleasant thoughts. Kylan prepared to fight, positive he'd lose in the state he was in against somebody who was trained by some of the best of the best. He didn't mind. He'd rather die in a common street brawl against a Herald who had every reason to kill him than he would die by whatever death penalty they decided to saddle him with. 

Before either of them could move, however, the Companion stepped closer to its Herald, nudging it gently; it's dark eyes solemn and somber.

The Herald turned on his feet, the expression on his face giving Kylan the strangest impression that he was talking to the animal, in a silent way that he could never understand.

The thought made him angry somehow, and the anger drained him of whatever energy adrenaline had given him. He slid to his knees, careful not to go too fast or too suddenly. His head hurt.

The Herald turned back to him, his expression calm now, but sour, bitter and reluctant and still absolutely furious. "Fine. My name's Brynn. What's your name?"

Kylan cocked his head weakly, staring at the Herald with some sort of fascination. It was a nice name, actually. He could tolerate it if it belonged to himself; it was just different enough to sound special. He flushed at the thought, surprised and annoyed by his thoughts. "Kylan," he said shortly, taking out his frustration with the Herald.

Brynn paused for a second, looking back at his Companion before turning back to Kylan, his face still a mask of fury. "Why did you kill Akseli?"

Kylan shrugged, not willing to answer. If they found out he'd given them away… Well, he'd be dead before even the Heralds could get to him. "Wanted to," he replied softly. At least that was half the truth.

Brynn looked shocked, and then a raging grief filled his expression. "But why him? He was one of the best Heralds…"

Kylan scowled silently, not understanding the reason for doing so. He hated that Heralds were so perfect, and expected others to be. So he liked the sight of blood. It wasn't a crime… or it wasn't until people went as far as he had tonight.

Brynn's face closed up into an expression that would have been neutral had it not been for the hatred. "Come on then," he hissed, and whirled on his heel to stalk to his Companion.

Kylan followed more slowly, pretending not to notice when the Herald pressed his face briefly into the Companion's neck. Nor did he pay too much obvious attention to the indistinct mumbles the Herald made.

He sighed and staggered unsteadily to his feet, stumbling towards the pair when they had had enough time together. If he was being taken to gaol, then he might as well go sooner rather than later. If they heard he had failed in his escape… Well, they'd rather be safe, and that would inevitably include killing first and questions after.

It was with faint surprise that Kylan observed Brynn turning around. The Herald had a somewhat malicious grin on his face, that didn't look at all comforting. "Devoni says you're wanted at the Palace." 

Kylan looked dubiously at the Companion, who stared steadily back at him, it's eyes still far too serious for Kylan's comfort. Then again, he decided, no one probably cared. 

He shrugged away the information his thoughts had given him and took a step closer. When he put his weight on the foot, however, his foot twisted under his ankle and he fell forward, still trying to catch his balance when he realized that he hadn't hit the floor.

He blinked in confusion, and then looked up into eyes of an unknown color, eyes that were searching through him, seeing into him, eyes that knew him somehow. He jerked away in surprise, staring in shock at the Herald, who stared back, looking equally astounded.

Devoni, the Companion, still looked serious, maybe more so than before. But when Kylan's disbelieving gaze caught a hold of the dark blue eyes of the Companion's, he saw something far more disturbing.

The Companion also looked smug.


	2. Brynn: Shocking Surprise

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13 for … stuff? O.o;

Disclaimer: Characters and plot mine, the rest isn't.

Warning: Slash :D 

Author's Notes: Chapter two already O.o;; I'm on a role!! ^^ Might have the next chapter out soon as well ^^ Please read, enjoy and review!! ^^

_:What… what was that?:_ Brynn asked, his mind still stunned.

Devoni replied with a faint hint of dry irony, sounding impossibly smug. _:Can't tell you yet. It's something you have to work out for yourself.:_

Brynn wrenched his gaze away from the murderer and glared at his Companion. Devoni watched him superiorly.

_:You know,:_ Brynn scolded bitterly, _:You're supposed to help me figure these things out.:_

Devoni merely sent him a kind of mental shrug, and Brynn turned back to the younger boy, who was still watching him with an undeniable suspicion. 

Brynn scowled, upset with himself for forgetting for even an instant that this boy had murdered his best friend. "Come on then," he muttered, deciding to ignore the weird flash of something he had just felt. "The King is waiting."

He smirked inwardly as Kylan's face paled, but for some reason, didn't feel as good about the justice system the court had now. When they got there, the King would interview Kylan, and then, probably, Kylan would die, sentenced to death.

Why the idea suddenly made him feel more than a little depressed, he had no idea. Apparently Devoni knew, but he knew his Companion well enough by now to know that Devoni would only tell when he was ready to – or when Brynn had found out the information himself. Devoni was extremely helpful in matters of Valdemar, but with personal… he preferred to let his Chosen work out personal problems himself, unless it held some sort of danger or urgency to either them or the country.

He mounted Devoni easily, used to the way the Companion felt under him, but still reveling in the fact. No matter how much the horse look alike annoyed him sometimes, he was still Brynn's best friend.

Aside from Akseli, of course. Brynn scowled at Kylan at the reminder of the murder. "Come on, hurry up. Can't keep the king waiting, you know."

Kylan scowled up at him, a flash of fear flitting across his face before it disappeared in a cocky, more arrogant expression. Brynn held down a hand reluctantly.

"Tell me if you're going to be sick again," he ordered curtly, feeling Devoni's brief gratitude at that. "And do it quickly. Companions have better things to do than be thrown up on."

Kylan's expression darkened and he accepted the help, swinging up into the saddle with only a little difficulty; just enough to let Brynn suspect that he had been on a horse before. He momentarily wondered when, and dismissed the thought almost as quickly as he was able to dismiss his own guilty pleasure in the close contact of the murderer.

Devoni whickered a laugh back at him, and Brynn frowned at the pure white ears in front of him.

_:Shut up, horse.:_ Brynn ordered shortly, and Devoni snorted with amusement before setting off for the Palace.

Brynn tried to ignore the warm body sitting so close behind him, concentrating instead on how his friend's blood covered the ragged clothes.

The guard at the gate looked grave and serious, almost sad. The news of the Herald's death had, no doubt, reached all around the Palace by now. Indeed, there was no place inside the grounds that the Death Bell's grieving toll didn't reach. All the Heralds would be around, mourning the loss of someone who had honestly been one of the best and most well liked Heralds. 

Brynn asked Devoni to walk as fast and as far away from the Grove as he could, and Devoni complied with a quiet sort of concern that warmed Brynn somewhat, and a sense of misery that didn't help the situation. But Devoni was going to lose a good friend as well, as Shaelin would probably pine herself away with the loss of her Herald. In a small surge of protectiveness that Brynn wished he hadn't felt, Brynn decided to keep the murderer as far away from the Companions as he could. And as many of the Heralds that would allow him.

It was a pointless idea, and a moot one anyway, because killing a Herald that wasn't at war did carry the Death Penalty… or a penalty that would result in death…

Kylan's hands suddenly gripped Brynn's hips, and Brynn shifted, uncomfortable with the ease he might have accepted the action with. 

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Where are we going?" Kylan's voice was nervous, and Brynn absently noted that the smaller body was tense against his.

"To see the King. He wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Oh…" The quiet voice replied, and Kylan fell silent, leaving Brynn feeling somewhat bereft of something he couldn't identify. He had a disturbing notion that was only half recognized before a guard planted herself in front of Devoni.

Devoni snorted slightly, surprised but not wary yet. 

Brynn turned his attention to the woman. She too had unchecked tears still rolling down her face, and Brynn suddenly realized that there were a lot more Heralds approaching.

Devoni snorted warningly, for reasons beyond Brynn's understanding. He also wanted to protect Kylan until the king got to speak with him, but Devoni's actions implied more than that. He felt a sudden sense of betrayal at Devoni's willingness to protect a murderer of one of their best friends.

Devoni shook his head at Brynn, snorting warningly at the guard and pushing past her.

She let him go, but Brynn, looking cautiously over his shoulder and Kylan's, could see that she still wasn't happy. And neither were the Heralds that stepped out behind her.

"Who was that?" Kylan whispered into Brynn's shoulder.

Brynn started, not having realized that the other was so close. He flinched away, ignoring the sudden coldness that came with the absence of Kylan's touch. "One of the friends of the Herald you killed," Brynn answered shortly, still not wanting to speak about his friend's death. The full grieving would come later, when he was alone, with only Devoni for company if he had any at all. He had barely had any time to mourn after the Death Bell tolled; Devoni had alerted him to the news that Akseli's murderer was on the run, but still within catching distance. He had saddled Devoni with a speed that could have rivaled any, and had let Devoni pick the way to follow.

Devoni stopped right in front of the stairs to the Palace, and Brynn had nudged Kylan off, almost wanting to push the younger boy off. He didn't. He restrained himself. Kylan looked sullen, defiant, and totally panicked, although that might have only been Brynn's overactive imagination.

"Ready?" Brynn asked, not really caring what the answer was. He started up before he heard it anyway. _:Wait for me in the stables, all right?:_ he asked Devoni.

Devoni snorted and bobbed his head. _:Be easy on him, Brynn.:_

Brynn ignored that, not wanting to understand how Devoni could be so forgiving so quickly. Devoni would miss Shaelin about the same amount he would miss Akseli. He scowled at nothing and let Kylan follow on his own, not bothering to slow down for the hesitant, stumbled steps the murderer walked with behind him.

They weaved in and out through the corridors silently, the steps behind Brynn picking up speed and an almost unidentifiable confidence. Brynn snorted at the idea, and stopped outside the King's conference room, where Devoni had quietly told him the King and the King's Own were waiting for them.

Brynn idly toyed with the idea of sending Kylan in alone, then decided he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't allow anything too bad to happen to the other young man. He disliked the thought as soon as he thought it, but couldn't get rid of it. It refused to leave his mind, and he submitted reluctantly, bitterly wondering when he had started to care so much for a murderer.

He knocked politely, softly for protocol, and pushed the door open a crack. Then he waved Kylan in, following slowly himself once the other was inside and had no options of backing out.

King Solas stood, looking dangerously sad and angry at the same time. The King's Own, Herald Astral, stood as well, looking stern and forbidding enough that Brynn repressed a shudder and had to make himself keep watching them, as opposed to looking at his feet like a guilty Trainee, like he felt like doing. A quick look to his side reminded him of who the guilty one was, and while he was looking, his brain sort of froze.

Kylan was covered in blood. Unfortunately he seemed mostly unaware of this, glowering resentfully at the two most important Heralds in the kingdom. Blonde hair was matted with dirt and dark, dried blood, and Brynn self consciously ran his eyes over the rest of the figure, unable to help himself, yet cursing himself as he did so. Kylan looked frail, fragile almost, but in a way that hinted at muscles under the skin, an unfinished air about him as if he hadn't stopped growing yet. Brynn found himself wondering how old the murderer was, and felt a pang of regret that Kylan probably never would live to see himself fully grown. It was more than regret though… it was misery too, and a flare of sudden panic. 

Brynn faced the other two Heralds with a sudden surge a determination. He couldn't allow them to kill Kylan, however much he deserved it. He just couldn't.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" King Solas snapped, glaring at the boy from under deeply furrowed brows.

Kylan shrugged. 

"Don't you feel the slightest bit sorry?" Herald Astral pressed, searching for some reason for the crime.

Kylan shrugged.

Brynn winced mentally. It wasn't going too well, and if all Kylan did was shrug, then he doubted his abilities to save the murderer. 

_:Don't worry, Chosen. You won't let anything happen to him.:_

_:But why?:_ Brynn mentally wailed back at his Companion. _:Why do I feel like this over someone who is so obviously bad?:_

There was a pause, and a slight hint of regret in Devoni's mental voice when he answered. _:I'm sorry Chosen. You must realize for yourself. It all depends on how you accept it. It all rests with you now.:_

Brynn scowled, both mentally and physically. Devoni could be such a help at times, and such an annoyance at others. Stupid horse, he thought grumpily. 

Then he turned his attention back to the present situation, where Kylan was staring at the King in confused amusement, that, Brynn knew somehow, hid a kind of consuming panic.

Astral was talking quietly to the King, and Brynn glanced at them before shooting another quick look at Kylan.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

Kylan jumped, startled, then scowled at him. "Nothing. That's what they're arguing about," he said proudly.

Brynn had the sudden urge to beat the brat. "Why not tell them you didn't mean to?"

Kylan looked surprised, then skeptical. "You think they'd believe me? Besides," he looked thoughtful for a second, and shrugged again. "I did mean to do it."

Brynn gaped at the bloodstained boy, but before he could say anything, Solas pulled out of his conversation with Astral. "We're going to consult with the other Heralds and Companions, but I think you know what the ultimate punishment will be."

Kylan grinned, suddenly, and Brynn felt a flash of foreboding. 

"Course I do. I die, and this whole issue disappears, forgotten in everything except the chronicles. What else to do to a murderer but murder him yourself?" Kylan shrugged again, and shook his head, grinning harder. "I don't understand it myself, but there." His expression darkened. "Heralds will be Heralds, and people will be people. You shouldn't try to cover up the darker impulses, you know. It's actually quite stupid. They're bound to come out in the end, probably darker than you've ever seen before."

Brynn stared at Kylan, astounded. The other two Heralds glanced at each other, irritated anger trickling into their expressions. 

"Of course," Kylan continued slowly, seeming to talk to himself, "if you really think you should kill me, you should at least do a good job with it. Can't have me being a bad example to the others, can you? And there are others. I know that for a fact. They won't leave you alone, they're too bitter of the Heralds to even try and think about what good the Heralds do." He paused, and shot another cocky grin at the two elder Heralds. "If you do any good at all, that is."

Brynn eyed the other people in the room cautiously, unsure about what to do. Something bad was going to happen, he didn't need Foresight to know that…

"Kylan," he said softly, "maybe you should-"

Kylan gave him a baleful look. Brynn scowled back but shut up.

Solas sat down again, grinned calmly yet managing to imply his anger quite nicely. "As you like then. We won't consult the other Heralds. We hereby condemn you to death, by witness of myself, King Solas, the King's Own Herald Astral and Herald Brynn."

Called out of his stunned horror by the mention of his name, Brynn took a deep breath and walked calmly to stand in front of Kylan, unsure about what he was doing, but not finding time to doubt it. He couldn't let Kylan die. He just couldn't.

"I disagree." Brynn said softly, looking calmly into the surprised eyes of the other two Heralds. "I don't think the condemned deserves death." Brynn continued, unsure exactly of what the outcome was going to be. He wished he had the gift of Foresight. 

"Herald Brynn," Astral said softly, "may we know the reason of this disagreement?"

Brynn thought it over hard. He honestly did. All he registered though, was the fact that Kylan was fidgeting behind him, unsure. All he recognized was the fact that he simply could not let the condemned die. 

"I don't know," Brynn replied honestly, just as quietly as Astral had spoken. "I don't know."

Solas and Astral exchanged confused glances. "We need a better reason than that, I'm afraid, Brynn." Solas told him slowly. "You know we do. We need a good reason, or he's going to die."

"No," Brynn snapped, unconsciously reaching out behind him and taking Kylan's hand unerringly. It was limp with shock, but there was still a jolt of rightness, one that Brynn had only ever felt from Devoni before.

Devoni. He would help, especially now that the situation was serious.

_:Help me!:_ Brynn silently called. _:Please! Tell me why they should spare him!:_

Devoni's sigh echoed around his head. _:All right.:_ he said, his voice heavy with reluctance. _:But only because it'll damage you if you fail.:_ Devoni paused. _:Kylan's… You are… You two are lifebonded.:_

The sudden shock on the other two Herald's faces told Brynn that Devoni had told them that as well, but he didn't register it. He couldn't. all he could absorb was the way the word suddenly fitted in with everything he felt, everything he had felt since he had caught Kylan when the boy fell.

"Havens…" Astral breathed, as Solas eyed Brynn, wide eyed. "What are we going to do now then?"

Brynn, still feeling the warm hand in his own, could only agree with the sentiment. They were in trouble. 


	3. Kylan: Making Decisions

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Characters and plot mine, world isn't.

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Hmm… Don't expect this fast paced chapter uploading to last forever… I'll keep at it as long as I can, but I'm probably gonna dry out eventually O.o; Ah well… so long as I can, I'm striking while the iron is hot :D 

etcetera-cat  ~  Heh. No, Kylan's not really evil…. He's just really ambitious… Sorta . there's a lot more to him than meets the eye – of course. What a cliché XD But at least he's a cool one O.o;;;;

The Golden Dragon  ~  Thanks ^^ Glad you like it ^^ Don't worry, I wanna know what happens just as much as you do – I don't plan on stopping ^^;

Fireblade  ~  Uh oh = my thoughts exactly XD

And now… Chapter 3!! Read, enjoy and please review!! ^^

Strangely enough, Kylan was perfectly content to let the Herald take his hand. It was comforting in a way, right in another. What bothered him more was the way that the King and the other Herald were staring at him, watching him with consternation, their expressions resembling that of stunned sheep.

"What?" he asked abruptly, looking around curiously. He felt safer all of a sudden, and judging by the way the others were staring at him like he was some kind of freak, it was better than being glared at.

Brynn turned slowly to face him. Kylan lifted his eyes suspiciously to the other young man's face and froze.

There was an unidentifiable emotion in there, underneath the amazement and stunned sheep expression, something that warmed Kylan to his core; something that he felt that he had never felt before. Automatically, he distrusted it. How could anything that promised to be so good, so loving show in the Herald's face like that and still be real?

He pulled away, ignoring the sudden iciness of loneliness that crept through him, ignored the flicker of hurt in Brynn's face before it disappeared completely.

"What happened?" Kylan asked the room again, directing his question at no specific person but seeking an answer anyway.

"Brynn," breathed the King, his voice deceptively calm, ignoring Kylan completely. "Lifebonded? To _him_? Are you sure?" 

Kylan stared at the king blankly, feeling confused and not liking it. "What's wrong with me? And what's lifebonded?"

Brynn paled and swung around on his heels to face the other two Heralds, who immediately looked more sympathetic. 

Kylan stepped away again, insulted and annoyed, scowling with the frustration of knowing that everybody knew what was going on but him. It sounded important though, and he felt he had a right to know before he died. They could at least grant him that kindness, whether he deserved it or not.

"Could you at least tell me before you kill me?" he said sharply, ignoring Brynn's start that was almost a flinch.

Astral eyed him with consideration, making Kylan fidget reflexively. The King's Own watched him silently, and then turned to the King. "We can't kill him now."

"No," Solas agreed reluctantly. "I guess not. What else can we do with him though? Most of the Heralds and Companions will hate him, if not all. Except for Brynn. The others wont understand immediately. What can we do?"

"I can hear you, you know." Kylan snapped, impatient and not feeling terribly grateful. "I'm still in the room. Why aren't you going to kill me?"

Solas merely blinked at him, staring past him into the distance, and continued talking, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what Kylan had said. "Technically, we should show some hospitality, but he has killed a Herald for no good reason."

"I'll take him," Brynn said quietly, and Kylan glanced over at him, resenting the fact that he was a burden. He had lived on the streets for more than a few years, he knew how to take care of himself. He didn't like being dependent on someone, not even someone who felt as close and as right as Brynn did. Although, Kylan considered silently as he studied the older boy, feeling the way he felt about the Herald was even more reason to be suspicious.

Brynn shot him an unreadable look and continued. "We can put him under house arrest in my suite. He wont go anywhere without me or Devoni, and if we leave the capital on business, he'll come too."

Kylan blinked, only absorbing half of this. House arrest? That was fine with him, with the only alternative being dying, but he still wanted to know why his sentence had been retracted. He folded his arms across his chest, ignoring the slight discomfort that the stained and dirtied clothes gave him when he moved. "Tell me," he ordered, as demandingly he could. "Tell me something. Why aren't you killing me anymore?"

The King glanced at him, intense dislike on his face, but he appeared to be making an effort to hide it, which only bewildered Kylan more.

"You'll find out later." The King said simply, then looked at Brynn again, as if Kylan was too disgusting to look at for too long.

Kylan scowled at his feet, sulking. Stupid Heralds. Them and their stupid codes of honor, with their stupid secretive ways. He cursed them in his head, pretending not to notice the tinge of guilt that filtered through his mind as he thought about what he had done. Still not paying attention to the conversation the Heralds were having around him, he uncrossed his arms tentatively and stared at his hands, frowning thoughtfully. 

The blood had run down his wrists, he remembered, and splattered onto his forearms, dirtying his only set of work clothes, almost the entire choice of clothes he had. He didn't get paid a lot for what he did, and didn't get paid at all when he killed for the adrenaline rush that made it fun. Neither had they asked him to kill the damn Herald so soon, so he would be in trouble if ever they found him, as they surely would. The Heralds would not be quiet about him. They were only human, after all, and if their Companions, supposedly one of their main influences, hated him as well what hope did he have?

Struggling to battle off a sense of acute despair, he had a few moments to wish they hadn't withdrawn his death sentence. Dying honorably, without torture, was the best was he could hope to die now. The Heralds wouldn't be kind, and he foresaw a great many difficulties in that way…

But if _they_ ever caught him… They'd take him somewhere where no one would hear the screams.

Kylan shivered, trying to ease himself of the sudden sense of foreboding, and when he looked up from his hands, the Heralds were watching him. He stared back as impassively as he could, smirking when they exchanged uneasy looks.

"Let's get you cleaned up before we go to bed," Brynn said softly, and something in Kylan eased away with the calmness in the tone. Upset by the ease at which it had happened, he fought valiantly to bring it back, trusting the more familiar emotion over the one that Herald Brynn made him feel.

He tore his hand away when Brynn made to take it, scowling at the taken aback expression on the Herald's face. "You can show me the way, but you don't have to lead me like I'm helpless," Kylan spat out, and whirled on his heels, walking out the door before Brynn could reply.

He waited for a few moments outside the door, but when the voices started up again, sighed in irritation. He debated with himself on whether he should wait for the Herald or not, knowing it wasn't the brightest of ideas to go off alone in a Palace that he didn't know, where everybody wanted to kill him. 

Or nearly everybody, Kylan amended; surprised and confused by the sudden leap of defense his mind took for Brynn. He didn't think that particular Herald wanted him dead. That was strange, because it had, initially, been Brynn who had found him, had been Brynn's best friend whom he had murdered.

He scowled at nothing in his confusion, and jumped in surprise at the light hand resting on his shoulder. "Let's go," Brynn told him quietly, and moved in front, not even looking back to make sure Kylan was following.

Kylan followed mutinously, not at all comfortable with his sudden wish to be with Brynn. The walk was long and winding, corridors and hallways ensuring that he stayed close to Brynn for fear of being lost. While otherwise it might have fascinated him, this up close and personal view of the Palace, now it just brought home the fact of how very peculiar his life suddenly seemed to be. 

He followed Brynn down an out-of-the way hallway, where Heralds could be seen through the few open doors there were. None looked up at either his or Brynn's passing, and Kylan felt strangely thankful of this, not wanting more attention to be drawn to himself. 

Brynn stopped outside a doorway that seemed equally similar to the others in the hall and opened it, standing back to let Kylan go in first.

Kylan glanced at him curiously, warily, and stepped slowly into the room, taking in the big bed, the wardrobe, and the already lit fire with a single smooth glance.

Then he turned to Brynn, who was shutting the door behind him, and put his hands on his hips, facing the Herald with the most serious expression he could muster, trying to make it demanding at the same time. "All right. Now tell me. Why aren't they going to kill me?"

Brynn eyed him carefully, then went forward to sit in one o the armchairs by the fire. He didn't answer immediately, and when the silence seemed to drag on for too long, Kylan made an impatient noise. "Tell me!" he demanded, his voice rising slightly, almost hysterically. He clamped his mouth shut tightly, his own eyes wide at the outburst. He had to get out before he lost it. He couldn't afford to lose it in front of this Herald, whose opinion inexplicably meant so much to him.

Kylan spun around and darted through one of the doors that didn't lead back into the hallway, disregarding Brynn's voice calling him back.

Kylan stumbled over a step he hadn't realized was there, and landed flat on his stomach, all the breath knocked out of him, his heart pounding loudly in his head.

He didn't bother picking himself up, not when he could hear the Herald coming up slowly behind him. What he did was breathe in deeply through his nose, smelling damp soil, feeling the walkway ending under his stomach. His hands were starting to burn, and he had no doubt that they were scraped up badly, prickling fire tingling in his palms and on the heels of his hands.

It was no surprise to Kylan when hands that were firm yet strangely gentle reached down and grabbed his shoulders, hauling him to his feet again. He stood in front of Brynn, examining his feet in the dim light that filtered through the now open doorway.

He said the first words that came to mind. "It leads outside."

"Yes." Brynn's voice was gentle as well, deceptively tender, and Kylan wondered what it meant. He sniffed.

"Can we go back inside?"

There was a short silence, then Brynn moved out of the way, letting Kylan walk past him silently, slowly. He shut the door behind them, and Kylan avoided his gaze.

"Would you like to clean up?"

Kylan nodded, his thoughts racing, each of them conflicting. He didn't understand. They were supposed to kill him, he was meant to be in gaol now, or even dead. Why weren't they? Would they kill him later? Make him die knowing the humiliation of trusting people whom he shouldn't have? Laugh at him as he died, pointing him out as the stupid one who had trusted where he shouldn't have? Or… and this thought was impossible, because it went against everything Kylan had ever been taught, had ever learnt on his own.

Were they being serious? Did they trust him and expect him to trust him back? Had some important thing happen that made him exactly what they needed at the moment?

He shivered under the intensity of his own thoughts, and shuffled across the room to where Brynn was silently holding a door open, waiting for him. He just didn't understand.

And Brynn… Brynn was probably the most confusing thing about this whole mess, him and the way he made Kylan want to curl up in his arms, an idea which was as utterly ridiculous as it was stupid.

Brynn walked into the bathroom after him, stopping within a step of the door. "There's the tub. The towels are over there. I'll try and get you some clean clothes, all right? Do you have any particular preferences?"

Kylan shook his head, his eyes wide as he tentatively touched a finger to the water. It was warm. He blinked, then looked back at Brynn, who was about to leave. "Why isn't it cold?" he asked curious. 

Brynn looked at him over his shoulder. "They brought some hot water while I was taking you through the Palace. We went the long way so no one would see you, and Astral guessed that you would like a bath."

Kylan blinked, surprised yet again at the unexpected thoughtfulness. He wanted to scream out his confusion, protest that he was a murderer and shouldn't be treated like this, but he didn't, he didn't, because somewhere inside of him he almost liked it. Almost liked the feeling of safeness he got when around Brynn, almost liked the feeling of being thought of enough to actually have warm water for a bath, with servants who brought it.

Brynn watched him quietly, then gave a small smile, one that Kylan couldn't really see the happiness in. "I'll go see if I can get you some clothes. Try and get rid of the blood… and wash your hair if you can."

Kylan sneered in reply, trying to hide the sudden flush that he knew was there because of the sudden heat in his cheeks. Not understanding why he was flushing was a big part of the problem.

"Why?" he asked quietly, not knowing what he was questioning, nor did he know the reason for questioning it.

Brynn paused again at the door. "I'll explain some of it to you afterwards. I'll order something to eat as well, and we can talk while we eat."

Before Kylan could get over his astonishment at the kindness everyone's attitudes seemed to have taken for him, Brynn had closed the door, and he was left alone with a tubful of warmish hot water.

Well. He didn't need to be told what to do.


	4. Brynn: Learning Lessons

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Characters and plot mine, world isn't.

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Whoohoo!! Chapter 4!! I'll try and have chapters 5 & 6 out tomorrow, but we're going out for supper, so might only get one up. Anyway, I hope this explains Brynn a bit more, and makes you like Kylan a bit better, 'specially the end. 'sbout time ^^

Also mentions Vanyel!! Whee!! Love Van!! ^^ 

Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Brynn closed the door of his suite quietly behind him, more than a little mystified by Kylan's sudden submissiveness. 

_:It's not that hard to understand, Chosen.:_ Devoni's voice resounded dryly through his mind. _:He still doesn't understand the lifebond, and it must be extraordinary compared to how he's used to living.:_

"I know," Brynn replied aloud as he started walking for the laundry room that the pages used. There were sure to be some non-Trainee outfits there. "I don't know anything about him though. And he doesn't know anything about me. How is this supposed to work?"

_:You have plenty of time to find out about each other, Chosen.:_ Devoni reminded him gently. _:Don't worry about going too slowly, it's natural. You aren't supposed to go fast.:_

Brynn blinked at that, wondering how Devoni knew, but he knew better than to ask. Devoni never told him everything, usually just enough to get by. Maybe, if he was lucky, more, but not generally. "Thank you, by the way," Brynn said quietly, passing another Herald with a short nod, trying to ignore the dried tear tracks. "For telling me."

_:Is that sarcasm I hear?:_ Devoni merely sounded amused, not suspicious, and Brynn allowed a grin to creep over his face.

"Maybe," he replied noncommittally. "Seriously though, even if I wish you could have told me sooner or given me some warning, it came at the right time. Thanks for telling me."

Devoni simply sent an echo of a mental nuzzle, and Brynn knocked on the door of the laundry, wondering if he just should have sent a page up with the clothes instead. He decided against the idea. Kylan probably needed time alone, knowing he was alone in the room to get whatever he felt out of his system.

Even though the younger boy had tried to hide it, Brynn had very clearly heard the traces of first panic in the younger boy's voice. Brynn frowned suddenly, thinking. Absently requesting some normal clothes, not a uniform, he turned his thoughts in Devoni's direction.

_:How old is he, do you know?:_

There was a pause before Devoni answered. _:Not more than three years younger than you, I know that. You should ask him over supper.:_

"I will," Brynn answered aloud, forgetting he was in company, but ignored the fact when it came to him. Palace servants were used to Heralds seemingly talking to themselves. It was one of the first things they got used to when coming to work there.

The girls in the room merely exchanged somewhat knowing looks and offered him a bundle of clothing, which he took with a politely distant smile.

At least they waited until he had left before they started gossiping, unlike some of the other servants and people. 

Brynn sighed wearily and started the walk back to his suite. 

_:It's all right, Chosen.:_ Devoni told him, mental voice tender and concerned. _:They just don't understand.:_

_:They never do.:_ Brynn returned silently. Devoni didn't reply to that.

There were sounds of movement coming from the bathroom when Brynn made it back to his rooms, and he knocked quickly on the bathroom door. "Kylan? Can I come in?"

There was a pointed silence, before a heavy sigh filtered through the door, and after a small splash, Kylan called "Come in."

Brynn flushed at the thought, and hated himself for it, Devoni's quiet snigger in his mind not making him feel better. He opened the door carefully, and kept his eyes staring at the wall, not looking at the bathtub.

Kylan cleared his throat, and by the time Brynn made himself meet the other's eyes, Kylan was smirking. Brynn felt his face go expressionless.

"Got you some clothes," he said shortly, unheeding the flicker of confusion that showed in the boy's eyes. They were blue, he noted distantly, feeling his breathe catch in his throat as their eyes locked. A blue, not that different from Devoni's, except a much lighter shade. They held the same kind of dry humor, and a sort of cynical expression lurked deeper down with a misery that Brynn had never known Devoni to feel.

He unconsciously took a step closer, unaware of Devoni's sliding out of the front of his mind, intent only on the boy still sitting huddled in the bathtub, determined to ease that misery, so sure he could.

Then Kylan tore his eyes away, and an expression of distaste settled over the younger features, enough of a hurt to make Brynn pull back again, enigmatically distressed by the reaction.

He cleared his throat to clear it of the lump, and spoke coolly to the wall, acknowledging Devoni's inrushing sympathy and wordless comfort. "The clothes are here. Supper will be ready whenever you are, so come out soon."

Brynn saw Kylan nod from the corner of his eye, and left, still fixing his gaze anywhere but where the boy was.

Once inside the main room, he hesitated, and then went out through the door that led outside, expecting the unquestionable security that he trusted his Companion with. 

Devoni was already there, probably having have started making his way there while Brynn was still on his way back from the laundry room. Wordlessly, the Companion stepped forward, and equally silently, Brynn came closer to hug him. Devoni hugged him back, pressing his chin hard against Brynn's back in a way that felt a lot better than most human hugs, and Brynn sighed, relishing the comfort and understanding, happy in the knowledge that this would never leave him.

_:It'll get better Chosen.:_ Devoni whispered into Brynn's mind, and Brynn forced himself to believe the sentiment, no matter how much something told him it probably wouldn't.

They stood silently for a while, caught up together and at ease with each other, until a soft clearing of someone's throat sounded behind Brynn.

Brynn let go to whirl around, but Devoni took longer, lifting his chin slowly. _:Easy, Chosen. Don't let him think he can order you around, it's meant to be a mutual dependence. Take your time. Show him that he isn't as important as he thinks he is. He's remarkably selfish right now in his life, you can help with that.:_

Brynn listened and turned more slowly, smiling at the younger boy who looked impatient, but uneasy, obviously feeling like an outsider. 

_:Introduce me.:_ Devoni prompted, and Brynn held out a hand, offering. Kylan studied the hand, and then cautiously took it, his hand warm and still slightly damp from the bath.

"This is Devoni, my Companion."

Kylan stared at the bigger animal, examining the muscles and the coat, which gleamed far brighter in the sunshine. He seemed at a loss of what to do, and Brynn stifled a small laugh, remembering how he had felt when Devoni had come on his search. He hadn't known how to talk to a Companion either until Devoni had swung around from Delia and had looked at him… 

"Hi," Kylan said carefully, his expression carefully hiding whatever it was he truly felt.

Devoni snorted and whickered laughter, nudging the boy with his nose. Kylan flinched back, to Brynn's surprise, and he blinked in bewilderment. Devoni snorted again, and nuzzled Brynn's cheek before ambling off, heading towards the Companion's Field.

Brynn stared at Kylan, who felt his stare and glared sullenly back, a sulky look on his face. Brynn waved an arm towards the inside bit of the rooms. "Ready to go in?"

Kylan went in without another word. After one more dubious glance in the direction where Devoni had disappeared, Brynn followed.

"So…" Kylan started, glancing around the room again. He hadn't stopped avoiding Brynn's gaze since they had sat down, and Brynn was getting uneasy himself with the delayed eye contact.

"So…" Brynn repeated, feeling terribly stupid. "How old are you?"

Kylan gave him a look that wasn't friendly. "Why do you want to know?"

Brynn shrugged nervously. "We're going to be around each other for a while… Wouldn't it be better to know something about each other?"

Kylan fixed piercing blue eyes on him. "How do you know I won't kill you?"

Brynn stared straight back, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You won't."

"How do you know that though?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to kill me if you wanted to."

Kylan looked stumped for a second, then shrugged again. "Seventeen."

Brynn stared at him for a moment, making Kylan start to fidget then glare at him. 

"What?" the younger boy asked defensively.

"Only seventeen?" Brynn repeated. "And already a murderer."

Kylan's expression darkened further. "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty a few weeks ago."

"And you're already a Herald."

Brynn blinked as a wave of understanding flowed through him. "Point taken." He said softly. "Guess we can't help what we are, huh?"

"Nope," Kylan looked smug at having proved his point, and helped himself to some more wine. He took a sip, and then watched Brynn for long enough to make Brynn feel awkward. He hated it, that the younger boy could make him feel so… childish. Scared. Weak. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen, and he had a disturbing notion that however insecure he was, Kylan might be more so, which was why he might have to prove that others were worse. Or, he just might be that unpleasant in character.

Brynn hoped that wasn't so. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand spending the rest of his life with a male who felt better by putting his life bound partner down further. It would just be his luck though.

Kylan was still staring at him. Brynn glanced up, suddenly more than a little annoyed. "What?"

"Tell me," said the blonde quietly. "Please. Why didn't they kill me?"

_:Oh Havens.:_ Brynn said silently, feeling Devoni's slight amusement at his predicament. _:How do I explain this one?:_

_:Take it slowly. He could take it well, or badly.:_

Brynn nodded almost imperceptibly. "Have you ever heard of a lifebond?" he started.

Kylan just stared at him blankly. Brynn sighed, taking that as an answer. 

"It's… well, it's… it's exactly what it sounds like. People are bound together for life, and maybe even longer. They're rather rare, and quite… sacred, I guess. It's a known fact that if you kill one lifebond, the other will die as well, either by death willing themselves, or by suicide. If you're lifebond dies, you lose the will to live. Only one known person has lived through the death of his life bound, and Vanyel was an altogether special person anyway. It's-"

"Hold it," Kylan suddenly sat up straight, his eyes stricken with something that was decidedly not delight at the news. "I'm bound to you? For _life_? What if I don't want to? Is there anyway to get rid of it?"

"There is," Brynn spoke quietly to his hands, which appeared to be shaking. He tried to ignore the pain that the subtle rejection had brought him. Kylan might have been complaining about the awesome amount of commitment, but Brynn didn't think so. "If you really don't want to, I think the Companion's know how to break a lifebond. It must be almost the same thing as being repudiated…"

Kylan pushed his chair back and stood up hurriedly. "Good. Let's go then."

Brynn looked up, trying to keep a hold on his emotions so the younger boy wouldn't see him so upset, wouldn't think him a weakling. Devoni started crooning comfort to the back of his mind, soothing the ache, but not making it go.

Kylan paused, and stared down at the other young man. Brynn tried desperately to hide the vulnerability in his eyes. Kylan cursed after a few long moments and sat down again, burying his face in his arms.

There was silence for a while, broken only by the occasional soft, self-mutterings of the blonde, and the somewhat shaky breathing of the brunette. The fire crackled merrily in the background, paying not the slightest bit of attention to the distressed atmosphere. 

Something butted the garden door, and Brynn looked up from his hands, detachedly curious. He wasn't expecting anyone, and a quick word with Devoni proved it wasn't the Companion. He glanced over at Kylan, but the boy ignored him, still mumbling incoherently to himself, probably going over ideas in his head.

Brynn got up to open the door. 

"Wait," Kylan said, and lifted his head. His hair was tousled, and Brynn had the sudden urge to smooth it down, and he swept away the impulse with a stern command not to be stupid.

"What?" he returned quietly.

Kylan looked at him, and flushed suddenly, looking down again quickly before lifting his eyes again. "Do you like boys?"

Brynn blinked, surprised at the question. "Never thought about it," he replied honestly, searching his memory for any time he had a preference for either sex. "I don't mind, if that's what you mean."

"I don't," Kylan said, and stood up again. "I mean, that's not what I mean. Tell me the truth. Do you like boys?"

"I prefer guys to girls, I guess…" Brynn said slowly, unsure about where the conversation was going.

The person knocked again. Kylan cursed, and stepped closer, shooting the door a dangerous glare, before turning his eyes back to Brynn, eyes that weren't half so angry now so much as confused and uncertain.

"I don't know if I like boys. I've only ever had girls before." Kylan cocked his head thoughtfully, and Brynn watched him carefully, making no move to go to the door. 

Kylan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shivering slightly, and blushing again. He stepped closer, and Brynn promptly forgot about the door, forgot about who Kylan was, even forgot about Akseli's death. There only existed the blue eyes in front of him, and the lifebond inside of him, all around him, surging to surround them, making his head spin and his soul fly.

The door banged again.

Kylan smiled hesitantly and lifted a hand so that it barely touched Brynn's face. Brynn's breath snagged in his throat and he forgot to breath again as Kylan's smile got more confident.

"Kiss me." The murderer said.

Helplessly, Brynn complied. The world faded away.


	5. Kylan: Night Walks

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Characters and plot mine, world isn't.

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Chapter 5!! I'll try and get 6 out soon ^^ Maybe tomorrow, maybe Friday… guess we'll see ^^ Yes, I'm going too fast with this, which means it's probably going to be rewritten when it's finished. Right now I just want to get the plot done before I forget it all. I'm so weird sometimes O.o;;;

I did this chapter in two different parts, so if it seems particularly disjointed or rushed, I'm sorry ^^ Just remember that this story is probably going to be rewritten when I'm done… with everything else… that'll take a while, but eh… we all gotta have goals, right? ^^

**The Golden Dragon**  ~  Know what you mean T.T hate maths too. Argh… stupid numbers… the world should be written with letters and everything would be so much easier!! ^^ Kylan's got problems. They both do, and neither knows about the others yet… Mwahhahaha … I love being mean to my characters ^^;;; PS: I apologise in advance for the ending… don't do too much math XD And yes. Yes indeed. Let slash rule the world so all us fangirls (and boys, I know they're out there somewhere) can be happy. **Ahem** there's my vote, right there :D

**Fireblade**  ~  heh ^^ Thanks ^^ Hope you enjoy this one as well ^^

**ola**  ~  Yea.. those finals are a bugger of a time.. heh thanks ^^ I'm glad you like it ^^ actually, that could have been it. Of course, Kylan's completely unaware of this, so Brynn's feelings make him feel worse. Poor boy. He's so confused T.T Heh. Sorry, can only answer one of those questions – you'll find it in this chapter XD Unfortunately, they couldn't ignore the door forever. Damn. . I know O.o; I've shocked myself at the speed I'm writing it O.o; The speed is probably going to be a reason I can't stand it later on, but right now I just wanna get the plot down before it runs away screaming (*run away! Run AWAY!!*) O.o;;; er… yea O.o; I'd be very grateful if you did review every chapter :D

For anyone else who feels the urge to review, I'll thank you very very much next chapter. As well as Kylan, who is currently doing his best 'Come hither' look for Brynn. Ah, the voices in my head finally have bodies. Thank you, whoever. Now make them go away T.T  

Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review ^^

Brynn's lips were warm and dry and soft against his, slightly aggressive, but more cautious, for reasons that Kylan could only guess at. He didn't care at the moment. All he knew at that particular time was that he wanted more. It was all he cared about, all he could care about. If this was what lifebonds did to a simple, relatively chaste kiss, he'd stick with it.

But it wasn't just because of the kiss. It was because there was a warmth that Kylan had never felt before flooding through him, something that words couldn't possibly describe, but it made him feel warm, content and secure. Safe. That was what he would stay for. The undeniable feeling that Brynn would protect him no matter what. Kylan wasn't just ready to admit it yet, not even to himself, but he sensed that he would do anything to protect the Herald as well. It was, all in all a good arrangement.

With the contentedness comfortably settled in his head, Kylan nudged his mind back to his current situation, not finding the least bit of opposition from either himself or from Brynn when he pressed himself closer, aching for more contact.

Brynn seemed to take that as a good sign and hauled him closer, deepening the kiss until Kylan parted his lips slightly in a surrender that he gave himself over to willingly. 

Forgotten was the door, who cared about the world. This was the real Haven, with Brynn's body pressed tightly against his own, with a tongue flicking over into his mouth. Kylan made a helpless sound.

The door, previously forgotten, crashed open with a bang that was enough to pull the two apart ever so slightly. Brynn looked surprised, his face kind of dazed.

Kylan struggled to get the dazed look off his own face, but since Brynn hadn't yet let him go, it was harder than he might have wished it to be. And then Brynn's pleasant expression seeped out of his face, a cool, unreadable guise slipping on instead. He smiled coolly. "Good evening, Davin. How may I help you tonight?"

Kylan was almost too apprehensive to turn around; the sudden chill in the room not all due to air temperature. He could feel eyes burning into his back.

"Who's that?" A curious sounding voice said. He didn't sound so bad though, and Kylan carefully turned around in Brynn's arms, suddenly grateful for the bath that had washed the blood off.

An older man, maybe mid thirties, was standing in the door. Brown hair starting to go gray was a clue that he might have been older than he looked, but he wasn't wearing Heraldic white. He was wearing red, a bright scarlet.

"Er… New friend…" Brynn answered smoothly, his arms reflexively tightening around Kylan's waist. Kylan thought about complaining, but didn't see the point of fighting against something that felt so good, so he kept his mouth shut and regarded the other man, peeking through his lashes, knowing it made him look younger and less tainted.

"Friend, eh? I'd suggest something more, but you'd probably kick me out. Is he up to date on the news?"

Kylan suspected that Brynn nodded, because the other man continued after a tiny pause.

"They've caught the murderer, apparently. No one knows where he is though, because the guards didn't take him to gaol. Isn't that something, hey?" Davin stopped talking again, his eyes going dark with confusion. "Brynn?"

"I think you should leave," Brynn said, in a tone that Kylan had never heard him use before. It was too cold, too aloof to get close to, and he shivered instinctively, pressing back further until Brynn's body heat proved that Brynn hadn't frozen completely.

Davin blinked, also confused by the sudden switch, and backed out carefully. "Sorry… He was a good man, Akseli… You'll miss him, just like we all will… I'll leave you two alone right now…"

He shut the door behind him, and they waited together in silence for a few moments, before Brynn dropped his arms and cursed, going to stand by the fire.

Kylan blinked at him, suddenly suspicious. "Why didn't you tell him I was the murderer?"

Brynn looked up at that, and stared at him, his eyes incredulous. "Are you kidding? Just what do you think he would have done to you if he had known you were the murderer?"

Kylan winced at the tone, and annoyed with himself for wincing, glowered at the Herald. "They're going to find out sooner or later. Imagine how angry they'll be at you when they find out you've been hiding it. Then what would they do?"

Brynn flinched as if Kylan had struck him, and turned away again, hiding his face. "I guess we'll cross that when we come to it."

Kylan narrowed his eyes at his back. "Where can I sleep?"

Brynn moved slowly to the door. "Stay here, I'll send for a page to make a bed for you."

Kylan watched him close the door, then just sat on the floor, too weary to think about moving when he had more pressing matters to attend to. 

First, and most important would be how to stop the others from killing him when they found out who he was. The best solution he could come up with for that was simply to avoid it, wait until it happened, as Brynn had suggested.

The second thing was what to do when _they_ caught up with him. That he couldn't wait for a solution to present itself, because they would attack him with a surprise, and he'd probably have no back up around when they did come.

The third thing, which was vaguely more important than the other two, but in a different way, was: how exactly did he feel about the Herald? 

The first word that came to his mind was safe. When he tried to think of a better one, all he could come up with was _loved_. Try as he might, getting more frustrated with each repetition because the idea was absolutely _crazy_. You couldn't love someone you had known for barely a few candlemarks, it was impossible!

Kylan leapt to his feet, confusion and frustration, mixed with annoyance and irritation finally making him feel trapped. He had to get out.

He opened the garden door slowly, not angry enough at himself to be caught by people who could have been out there. It seemed to be all cleared of people though, so he crept out, suddenly feeling a thrill of excited anticipation. Even though his new and sort of improved sentence had only been on him for less than a candlemark, it was still a thrill to get out, still a thrill to know that he could escape if he ever needed to.

He walked quietly, almost silently down the dark paths, examining the gardens he moved through that were lit with a pale sort of moonlight. It was peaceful, the air was calm and warm enough to make him pleased he wasn't wearing anything warmer. The garden's looked beautiful in the dark, and he wandered quite a bit further than he had thought, cutting across the grass and leaving the paths to take in more.

Then he sidestepped a smallish bush, and tripped, feeling a sudden surge of fear. He pushed it away. He didn't have anything to be scared of, he hadn't heard anybody come up, and his ears were extremely sensitive.

Even as he scoffed at the idea of there being anyone behind him, something big and blunt poked him in the small of his back.

Kylan froze. "Who's that? What do you want?" Unfortunate, and awfully inconvenient was the sudden knowledge of how far he had wandered from Brynn's suite. He felt a surge of guilt that he managed to ignore, reminding himself that he was certainly old enough to look after himself. He didn't need a protector.

Although, when the thing butted him again, Kylan realized that he wanted Brynn with him. Not especially to help him, but for comfort. He snorted at himself, thankful that none of his old friends knew what he was thinking, and the snort was echoed from above him.

Kylan sighed, realized who, or what, was above him, and rolled over, staring into piercing blue eyes that held a tint of curiosity.

"Hello," he said vaguely. "You're not Devoni, are you?"

The Companion looked faintly amused and shook it's head. 

Kylan sighed, and rested himself on his elbows, feeling strangely at ease. Companions were supposed to be good. They wouldn't hurt him. "Who are you then?"

The Companion bit him sharply.

Kylan yelped and scrabbled away, glaring at the innocent looking Companion and clutching his shoulder. "What was that for?"

It tossed it's head, and whickered at him. Kylan continued to glower. "I don't understand you. Who are you, and what did you do that for?"

The Companion stepped forward again, and Kylan scuttled back hurriedly, ignoring the wounded expression in those eerily intelligent eyes, knowing that they were mocking him at the same time.

Then the Companion looked over it's shoulder, and trumpeted a neigh that surprised Kylan far more than the next nose which knocked him on the shoulder.

He turned his head to stare into reproachful dark blue eyes. The shape and build of this Companion looked vaguely familiar, and he hazarded a guess, hoping this one wouldn't bite him if he was wrong. "Devoni?"

Devoni bobbed his head in agreement, his eyes still accusing.

Kylan took a guess. "He's returned, hasn't he? Found me missing? Don't let him come here."

Devoni lifted his head and stared down at him patiently. Kylan sighed and shrugged, unsure why he didn't want to be found just yet.

He muddled through his thoughts and emotions. "I… It's just I've never… This hasn't… Damnit, I'm seventeen! That's too young to be in love! He can't love me after a few candlemarks, the thought's insane!"

The Companion behind him shoved him again with it's nose, making Kylan sprawl half heartedly on the ground again. He lay there, not uncomfortable enough to move yet, and it was as good a place as any to think. 

"I don't want to be in love. The whole idea is completely unrealistic. Who cares about some stupid lifebond anyway?" Kylan snarled and spat some grit out of his mouth. Devoni promptly placed a silver hoof between his shoulder blades, making Kylan go very still. 

"What?" he said, turning his head to look up at the stallion. "Want me to give it a chance? Why should I? So he can feel better and you don't have to feel so guilty?"

Devoni bared his teeth and lowered his muzzle to Kylan's face, snorting in it warningly. 

Kylan turned his face away sullenly. "I don't care. Do what you want. He won't want me, and I don't want him." Something inside told him not to lie, but he spoke over it, denying it's existence. "And what would happen if I did love him? They're only going to pull us apart anyway."

Devoni pulled back, and Kylan felt the second Companion retreat somewhat as well, but he just laid there, his thoughts muddled and his heart sore.

He would have jumped when the hand landed lightly on his back, but since he was lying down, all he could manage was an undignified squawk, and he rolled over quickly, years of living on the streets by Exile's Gate making him forget that if it had been someone truly dangerous, the Companions would have raised some alarm.

Unless they really did hate him.

When he had caught his breath again and was sitting up normally, he lifted his eyes, meeting concerned gray eyes without the slightest bit of surprise. Now that the initial shock was over, he supposed it was only right that Brynn find him. It was stupid not to have expected it sooner.

Brynn stared at him, his face calmly expressionless, except for the troubled and tender eyes. Kylan stared back until the previously comfortable silence became somewhat awkward.

He cleared his throat nervously, suddenly remembering what he had done earlier. His boldness didn't astonish him, he used it to his advantage usually. What astonished him was the way he had reacted. It was disturbing. He had never actually had any hints of being attracted to boys… It was all very strange.

But then, he thought wryly, the whole night had been very strange.

"What's that Companion's name?" he asked, for something to say, pointing over Brynn shoulder to the Companion who was still standing there, still looking vaguely amused.

Brynn glanced at it over his shoulder. "That's Jesalis. She hasn't Chosen yet." He suddenly fixed Kylan with a searching look. Kylan blinked after a few seconds, then averted his eyes, not wanting to be pulled in by the intense gaze.

"Did she Choose you?" Brynn whispered, his voice disbelievingly hopeful.

"No," Kylan replied at the same time Jesalis whinnied with obvious laughter. Kylan glared at her over Brynn's shoulder. 

"Oh," Brynn murmured, his tone distracted. "Devoni says that the majority of the Companions don't like you. It's not safe for you to be here."

"But they aren't supposed to hurt people," Kylan protested blankly. Surely _that_ hadn't been a lie?

Brynn sighed, and looked at his hands, which were fiddling with the grass. "Technically, that's true. But it doesn't help your case if you've murdered a Herald. The Companions that have Chosen aren't telling their Chosen, by order of Taver, apparently. That doesn't mean they like you. At most you'll get a grudging kind of toleration from them. The ones that haven't Chosen yet though… Well, they might be a bit harder to control. Jesalis hasn't Chosen yet, but she's always been weird, supposedly. Devoni says she's just curious. That's what girls just use as an excuse."

Brynn paused, then suddenly laughed, Devoni whickering as an echo of the amusement, as Jesalis tossed her head and looked proud of herself. 

"What?" Kylan asked, annoyed at being left out yet again. It seemed to be a regular occurrence here, and he didn't like it that much. He stood up and glowered down at the chuckling Herald, crossing his arms. "What's so funny?"

Brynn shook his head in answer, and lifted a hand as a mute request to be helped up.

Kylan stared at the hand, still unexplainably hurt by being left out, still feeling lonely enough to ignore the amusement surrounding him. He snorted with something resembling disgust, turned on the spot, and stalked off towards Brynn's suite, leaving the Herald on the ground behind him, staring after him.

Kylan slowed as he approached the empty suite. The door was open, and he could see a makeshift bed in front of the fire. It looked too good to be true. Knowing he had no other place to go, Kylan paused at the doorway anyway, and stared around the room. The fire was still crackling merrily, the table had been cleared and there was a fresh set of clothing bundled up in a chair. There was a candle next to the bed, and the door to the bathroom was open, showing the bathtub and drying towels.

Kylan sighed miserably, and shuffled into the room. It was a nice room, welcoming in all the right ways, not pushy but just cozy enough to resemble the closest thing to a home he had ever had. 

It _had_ to be too good to be true, or he wouldn't be able to leave.


	6. Brynn: Interrupted Accusations

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: It's mine, I tell you! Mine!! 'Cept for the world… Yea, I wish .

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Mwahahahaha!! Chapter 6!! Cliffhanger warning!! :D But don't worry, chapter 7 and maybe 8 will be out tomorrow… seven definitely, 8 maybe… 

**The Golden Dragon**  ~  I can do summaries, 'cept I tend to go off on a tangent that holds no real importance to the actual subject but which fascinates me nonetheless. My teachers gave up on me a while ago :D Anything's better than maths. Heh :D that was my aim all along. I can tell you right off that Kylan's a prat, but he's a teenager, so that's to be expected. And Brynn's completely dense when it comes to understanding other people. He doesn't even understand himself. Devoni's got a tough job, but he wouldn't give it up for the world ^^ Spanish is fun though ^^ Thanks for reviewing again, I hope this one makes you feel better :D sorry if it's too short T.T can only write POV for short periods… makes it interesting to switch at the most inopportune times. XD 

**ola**  ~  I use it as an excuse all the time XD it doesn't usually work, but eh… it's the thought that counts, right? :D 'they' come into the story when Kylan and Brynn have settled down somewhat… makes it more fun when I run out of actual plot :D could even be a sequel and we can have a trilogy!! …. What fun O.o; it'll be a huge story :D I can't write short stories, unless the characters are already together. Has to be long to seem real :D unless of course, you prefer pushing them together when they don't want to be. That makes for a _very_ interesting short story XD …. But yea, this is gonna be long. If it isn't, it'll definitely have a sequel to bring in the 'they' who knows… I'm playing this as I go along ^^;;;; …er.. yea… thanks though, I'm glad you enjoy it ^^

Anyway, more tomorrow, so check back then ^^ Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^ cheers!! ^^

PS: I'll try and work more on the threatening scenes…. Unfortunately, I usually end up really amused when I write them, so they don't seem that threatening.. I guess I should work on that. Ah well. Enjoy!! ^^

_: _Now_ what's his problem?:_ Brynn asked Devoni silently, confused by the abrupt behavior of the younger boy. 

_: Maybe he's hurt, Chosen.:_ Devoni prompted gently. _:Leave him alone for a while, he's sure to pull out of it on his own. Go to bed.:_

Brynn grinned and stifled a yawn, using Devoni's lowered neck to help pull himself up. "Yes Dad," he mocked, then dodged a teasing nip from his Companion.

_:Watch it, ye young whippersnapper.:_ Devoni teased. _:Jesalis says goodnight. So do I. Goodnight Chosen. Don't talk to him when you get back to your room. Let him work it out on his own.:_

"Gotcha," Brynn called back, and started towards his rooms, going slowly so as to think. He had overheard the boy talking, and some of the things he had said upset him. Havens above, all of the things he had said had upset Brynn, although he had been careful not to show it. The abrupt dismissal also stung, and Brynn still didn't understand why.

He supposed he could understand… Or not. It bothered him though, that the younger boy was showing such an obvious aversion to something that was supposed to be the best thing that ever happened to either of them. Why the kid couldn't see that, Brynn didn't know. 

Although… Brynn frowned thoughtfully and sped up slightly, suddenly not wanting to leave Kylan alone on his own for too long. Strange as it seemed, Brynn almost understood how Kylan felt. He almost felt the same way; except because he had seen lifebonds as a sacred thing, as that had been what he had been taught, Brynn had merely accepted it. Kylan hadn't learnt the same lessons, so he thought differently.

He had a moment to wonder what kind of life Kylan had had before they had met, and then a surge of panic flowed through him to the point of where he couldn't feel anything else but the need to escape. Brynn gave a strangled gasp and clutched his head, shaking it to rid it of the desperation that he had no reason to be feeling.

Then it clicked.

"Kylan!" he gasped, and struggled to his feet, running for his suite. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He hit the door at a run, forgetting that it was supposed to open outwards and pushed it inwards in his haste. He barely had time to feel a hint of regretful amusement at the broken door, and he noticed that Kylan was huddled in the corner.

Huddled was the wrong word for the defensive stance the blonde had taken up, crouched ever so slightly in a way that screamed 'Touch me and I'll go down fighting.'

Brynn had another brief second to feel absurdly proud at his life partner's bravery, stupid or not, before his feet carried him further into the room.

Davin stepped in front of him, an uncharacteristic glare on the usually cheerful face. "Did you know?"

Brynn stared at him blankly, giving away nothing, before glancing over the Bard's shoulder. More Bards and Bardic Trainees were standing a few feet away from the sneering figure in the corner, sadly obvious in the fact that they were guarding the murderer, preventing him from escaping.

Brynn idly wondered how long any of them could keep Kylan busy, and then corrected himself regretfully. Bards did have some of the finest weapon training in the country. Kylan wouldn't stand a chance against so many.

"Brynn!" snapped Davin. Brynn switched his gaze back to the older Bard, his face calmly angry. 

"What?" he asked.

"Did you know? That he murdered Akseli?"

_:Might as well tell him the truth, Chosen.:_ Devoni sounded serious. And worried. Not really a regular occurrence, and Brynn started to get more apprehensive. What were the Heralds doing? They couldn't kill… but what if…

He listened to Devoni. "Yes, I knew," he said simply.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

Brynn gave a small shrug, and made to move closer to the knot of people in the corner. Davin stood in his way. Brynn felt his face get a whole lot cooler with fury. "Let me through, Davin."

"Answer me first."

"Davin, let me past before I do it myself."

Davin glowered at him, moving out the way nevertheless. Brynn felt a brief thrill of triumph, and pushed his way through the reluctant Trainees, who didn't try to stop him, although they didn't look too pleased.

Kylan regarded him sourly, but seemed to accept him as the lesser evil, because he straightened up out of defense mode. Brynn felt strangely pleased, optimistically taking the slight relaxation as a sign of trust. 

He hid his smile though. It would only create more problems. "I knew," he repeated, for the benefit of the ones who hadn't heard him earlier. "I was the one who caught him. I've already taken him to see King Solas and Herald Astral. They sentenced him to house arrest here, in my suite. What right do you have to be barging in?"

Davin looked astonished. "He murdered Akseli! Why would you want him around you?"

Brynn stared at him silently. Davin managed to keep his gaze and return the stare, but the others looked away.

Brynn sighed, and looked away. He shrugged. "It's more complicated than that. Come visit me later, _alone_ and I might explain it to you. Although," he glanced sideways at the extraordinarily pale blonde next to him, "would you please leave us for the moment? We need to get to bed. We've all had a hard day."

Davin snorted in disgust. "Traitor," he said half-heartedly, and waved the others out the room. He glared at the two before he swung the door closed.

Brynn accepted the silence for a while, still stinging from the insult, not noticing that Kylan was staring at him until he felt Kylan's hand hesitantly touch his arm.

"Are you all right?" Kylan asked.

Brynn frowned, and then started laughing at the ridiculous question. It had been Kylan who had been surrounded, out of his depth, and he asked if Brynn was all right. Was his opinion so low?

Kylan looked put out. He withdrew his hand, which Brynn felt the loss of immediately, and crossed his arms, glaring into the fire. "Fine. I don't care anyway."

Brynn's laughter faded to a genuine smile. "I'm not laughing at you."

Kylan lifted an eyebrow eloquently at him, and then shook his head. "Sure ya aren't," he drawled, and walked calmly to the bed in front of the fireplace. "Anyway," Kylan stopped, suddenly looking shy. "I just… I… Well… Thanks anyway," he finished softly, and promptly crawled under the covers.

Brynn stared at the inanimate lump for a few moments, then smiled again, pulling off his boots. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe they could get used to it. All it would take was time, and Lord knew he had enough of that.

Brynn woke up the next day with an uncomfortable feeling down at the bottom of his bed. Cracking an eye open, he saw Kylan sitting there, grinning at him mischievously. 

The grin made the attractive boy look beautiful, and Brynn almost said so, when the uncomfortable feeling grew. Forgetting the compliment, he opened both eyes to narrow them at the younger boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" Kylan said innocently. "Nothing in the world." 

"Mmhm." Brynn mumbled, not believing it in the least. "What have you got there?"

Kylan flushed, although he looked like he was hiding back laughter. "N-nothing at a-all."

Brynn sat up and looked down. His feet were lying in mud. Unable to accept the peculiar sights his eyes were seeing, all Brynn did was stare for a while. Then he looked up at Kylan, who was laughing silently, shoulders shaking. "What did you do that for?"

"Ritual," gasped Kylan, his eyes crinkled with glee. "Always used to do it to whoever wasn't awake. Feels strange, don't it."

It wasn't a question. Brynn blinked and stared, feeling as if he had suddenly woken up in some other place, because surely this wasn't the sullen murderer of last night. He didn't even look the same. Hilarity made his face younger, softened the lines and made it seem more boyish. Brynn smiled eventually, his own eyes going softer, his smile enjoying the merriment of his life bound. "What kind of life did you lead, to have such strange rituals?"

The laughter snapped off immediately, and Brynn instantly regretted his words. Kylan glanced at him, his eyes serious and somewhat brooding again and shrugged, looking away. "Nothing much," he said, and got off the bed. "Ring for something to eat, would you? I'm hungry."

Brynn nodded, confusion curling in his mind. "All right. Where are you going?"

Kylan gave him another unreadable look. "To take a bath."

Brynn managed to avoid blushing, and heard Devoni snicker in his mind. As Kylan disappeared through the bathroom door, Brynn turned on his Companion in mock anger.

_:Sneak! You're such an eavesdropper.:_

_:And think of the trouble it saves you.:_ Devoni returned promptly. _:Otherwise you'd have to explain everything to me all over again.:_

_:True.:_ Brynn allowed. _:What are we doing today?:_

There was a pause as Devoni conferred and thought, then a slight hint of worry. _:You've got a class today.:_

_:Really? What of?:_

_:New Trainees.:_

Brynn felt a flash of guilt. Three newly Chosen had arrived the day before, a few candlemarks prior to… to…

_:Akseli's death.:_ Devoni finished smoothly, sympathy in his voice. _:They couldn't help it Chosen. And don't blame him either.:_

_:Why not?:_ Brynn returned bitterly. _:He was the one who killed Akseli.:_

_:Do you know his reasons?:_

_:No…:_ Brynn admitted. _:But so what?:_

_:You can't accuse until you find out why he did it.:_

_:Which means I can never accuse because he will never tell me.:_

:I wouldn't be too sure of that, Chosen. Just give him time. It's as new for him as it is for you.:

"You keep saying that," Brynn said aloud, softly. "But I don't know how long I can wait."

"Wait for what?" Kylan asked, equally softly. 

Brynn jumped, then blinked at the figure in the doorway. "For the food," Brynn answered quickly. "Finished already?"

Kylan gave a half-hearted shrug. "Forgot the clothes."

Brynn smiled down at his hands, suddenly shy. "I'll ring for the food so long. It'll be here by the time you're ready. Then we can go over what you're supposed to do today."

Kylan gave him a dubious look. "What I'm supposed to do today," he repeated slowly, as if trying to understand something.

"Yea." Brynn answered, than gave a small smile and waved him out. "Go clean up, we'll eat within half a candlemark."

Kylan nodded slowly, and left through the door. Brynn yawned and stretched, before regarding his feet with mild despair. It was almost a childish prank. It _was_ a childish prank. Brynn would never have suspected the murderer to be capable of harmless pranks, but with further thought, he supposed it made sense. The murderers obviously couldn't keep their childhood for as long as they might like. They probably did it to retain as much of a carefree attitude as possible. Brynn shook his head sadly, both at the state of his feet and at the state of the lives of these teenagers, and got out of bed to ring for a page.

A page arrived with decent alacrity, bringing food with him. Brynn requested some things that the page hadn't brought, and the boy nodded and darted away, intent on other business after the food delivery.

Brynn set it up. He wasn't the most pompous of Heralds, but he found some pleasure in eating properly, given that he rarely had the opportunity when riding on circuit.

Kylan joined him less than half a candlemark later and sat down silently, helping himself to some food with a normal teenager's appetite. Maybe even double that, Brynn thought, amazed as he watched food rapidly disappear.

Eventually Kylan paused, and stared up at him, his fork halfway to his mouth. "You gonna eat or what?"

Brynn gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Was just… thinking."

Kylan nodded in agreement, and Brynn started eating his own plateful, chewing the sausage carefully as he thought.

"Kylan, I have to teach a class later on today," he started, but Kylan's suddenly surprised expression stopped him. Brynn blinked. "What?"

"You teach a class?" Kylan asked curiously. 

Brynn nodded. 

"What do you teach?"

"Anything they tell me to," Brynn replied, with a wry grin. "Most of the time I just take the orientation classes, for new Trainees."

"Oh," Kylan said quietly, thoughtfully, and continued eating.

Brynn cocked his head, staring at the blonde. "Would you like to come too?"

Kylan looked up at that, and made a face at him. It looked spontaneous enough that Brynn felt himself cheering up immediately, which surprised him. He hadn't thought he had been depressed a few moments earlier. 

"Go with you?" Kylan echoed derisively. "I'm not allowed to leave your room or they'll be after me again."

"The Heralds? Or the Bards?" Brynn asked needlessly.

"Both." Kylan said triumphantly, smirking at him. The smirk faded a few moments later. "Seriously though, I shouldn't."

Brynn grinned. "But you will, won't you?"

Kylan stared at him thoughtfully, doubtfully. Then he grinned back, and he looked like an ordinary teenager again, the ancient expression in those blue eyes fading out of sight. "Yea, I guess I will. Never said I was clever."

Brynn smirked teasingly, and was about to reply, when Devoni's voice cut through his mind, colored a dull gray with grimness.


	7. Kylan: Strange Meetings

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Ack! Sorry it's late!! I got detention yesterday T.T All because I laughed at something someone said. I wasn't even listening to them, honest. I was laughing at my dumb muses, who smirked at me all the way through detention . Damn them XD

The Golden Dragon  ~  Mwahahaha!! Actually, yea, I was planning to draw that :D with chibi!Kylan to resigned!Brynn. XD 'cept I have to make out what they look like first O.o; oh well.. that should be easier :D I'll put up a link to it when I get it done then we can all laugh at Brynn along with Kylan :D 'cept we might not be forgiven as easily. Being a lifebond has to have some advantages ^~ Kylan's gonna start working all right _(smirks)_ Don't be offended O.o; I can honestly say that I follow Stef's rules for eating :D Good ol' Stef… loved him too O.o; An' don't worry ^^ varekai should come out soon!! ^^;;; 

ola  ~  Heh.. Devoni was overproblem-atizing the fact that Taver wanted to see kylan :D then, of course, there's the fact that the herald's know. Pity. I couldn't shut davin up in time O.o; it's those stooped bards, ya know XD MWAHAHAHA!!! … er.. technically this story's a freak with the numerous and quick updates. I really should work on my other stories . we can procrastinate together :D glad it made sense. Was worried that it was a stupid thing to put in O.o; though kylan likes being weird like that. Wait for more pranks from kylan and brynn's revenge XD 

Sorry it's a day late. I'll try and get the next chapter up by Tuesday, or maybe tomorrow, but I think we're going camping tomorrow so… er… we'll see, I guess O.o; stooped camping . it's too cold .

Btw, I'm sorry if shaelin seems a bit unrealistic. But she has her reasons. And it also makes no sense for the companion to mourn too much when they all know they're going to be reborn or meet again in Haven (Bermuda XD) anyway. So there's my reasoning ^^….

Enjoy the chapter, and please review!! ^^

Kylan watched, interested, as Brynn stopped talking before he actually said something. It was quite strange. He had been about to talk, that was obvious enough, with a smirk that let Kylan know that it would have been something light hearted.

Then his face had closed off.

Kylan watched curiously, waiting for Brynn to come back to reality and examining his own high good humor while he waited. 

He couldn't remember feeling so frivolous, ever. Last time had been when Carlen had still been alive, and that had been years back, almost before he could remember. Kylan switched the memories off before they could come back fully, and decided it was Brynn's company that made him feel so carefree.

The moment he came to that decision, he realized it was the truth, and sat in shock, staring blankly at the older man across the table. When had that happened?

Brynn snapped back to attention, his expression suddenly grim. "Kylan, we need to leave. Now."  
Kylan blinked at him. "Why?"

Brynn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sounding incredibly tired all of a sudden, and Kylan felt a flash of guilt that he didn't deny, because it probably was his fault.

"Two things. Taver wants to see you, and the Heralds know."

Kylan gaped at him. "But… how? Who told them?"

"The Bards, apparently," Brynn scowled. "But we need to see Taver before anything."

"Who's Taver?" Kylan asked, sure he had heard the name before but not remembering whom it belonged to. "Does he want to kill me too?" A sudden sweep of bitterness made him push back his chair in frustration.

Brynn regarded him silently, and Kylan soon grew uncomfortable with the unwavering stare. "What?" he snapped, and Brynn shrugged, standing up as well.

"Taver is the Astral's Companion, a Grove Born. He's the head of the herd, basically, or so Devoni tells me."

Kylan blinked, the confusion covering the bitterness. "And he wants to see me? How will I know what he wants?"

Brynn shrugged, and smiled reassuringly at Kylan, a smile that only half worked because there was still a frown lurking in the back of the Herald's eyes. "Devoni says he'll get his message through."

Kylan suspected he wouldn't like this meeting very much, but he wasn't being given much of a choice. Brynn was waving him to the door. "Devoni will meet you outside. Don't leave his side no matter what."

"Where will you be?" Kylan asked suspiciously, trying to hide his nervousness.

Brynn gave that reassuring smile again. "I'm gonna take a quick bath, and I'll be with you in half a candlemark. All right?"

Kylan nodded his extremely reluctant acceptance. There wasn't much he could do against that. He pondered the idea of waiting for Brynn, and then promptly told himself to stop being such a baby. He was acting stupidly. He didn't need the Herald holding his hand whenever he went outside. 

A small traitorous thought reflected that that might actually be quite nice, but Kylan squashed it down and opened the garden door with out saying goodbye to the Herald.

Devoni was indeed waiting for him outside, and nickered a greeting, bobbing his head.

Kylan studied the Companion. "I'm in trouble, aren't I."

Devoni bobbed his head. 

"Damn." Kylan sighed, then after a quick glance over his shoulder towards the safety of the suite, he sighed and stepped onto the grass. "All right then. Just… Just don't leave me alone, ok?" He hated the way his voice sounded so unsteady, but it was too late now.

Devoni bobbed his head again, snorting agreement. Kylan was perfectly all right with the idea that it was only for Brynn's sake that the Companion was guarding him. He didn't mind it in the least. From what he'd seen of Companions so far, they were only a bother. Kylan scowled, and rubbed the shoulder where Jesalis had bit him the previous night. It didn't hurt anymore, but there had been the smallest bruise there that morning.

Kylan hid a grin of amusement aimed at himself. Here he was, getting upset over a small bruise. It was illogical, given that he had usually acquired a whole lot more when he had lived in the streets.

Another Companion was approaching them, who had her ears pricked up and was walking spiritedly, sidling and prancing every few steps. Devoni whinnied a greeting, and Kylan groaned. The Companion halted in front of them, plainly waiting for him to say something.

Kylan did. He glowered up at her. "Oh, it's you. I got a bruise from your bite last night, you know," he told her accusingly.

Jesalis whickered a laugh as Devoni snorted and then tried to pretend he hadn't.

Kylan stared angrily at nothing, and Jesalis nudged him with her nose, a mocking apology burning in her eyes. Kylan stared at her. "Fine. But don't do it again," he warned, and then he continued walking. He didn't have to look to know that Devoni and her were exchanging amused looks before they followed him.

After a few steps though, Kylan realized he didn't know where he was going, and he paused, looking around for the two slow Companions. "Are you coming or not?"

Devoni lifted his head and pricked his ears at Kylan, the message plain.

Kylan sighed in annoyance at having to admit it. "No, I don't know where to go. Happy now?"

Devoni pranced towards him, shaking his head with every step, and stopped in front of the blonde. Kylan stared up, suddenly confused for some reason. Devoni fixed a sympathetic eye on him, and Kylan sighed, turning away and shrugging wordlessly.

He didn't know how to describe it. For a moment there he had thought that maybe Devoni could explain why it had to be him that lifebonded to Brynn when it was plainly so wrong for the Herald's life. It should have been someone better.

But he didn't ask. He didn't want to know, quite frankly, because however much he grumbled to himself about it, he still felt lucky about having it. He only had to remember that morning, with the silly prank, to remind himself of why he wanted to stay. He only had to remember the memories that had surged back when Brynn asked him about the ritual to remind himself of why he couldn't stay.

It wasn't fair, but his life had never been fair. He'd just have to put up with it when it got worse. It inevitably was going to, because now there was another Companion stallion walking towards them, one who just looked so much more imposing than any of the others Kylan had seen, that he knew it had to be Taver.

And he wasn't looking friendly.

Kylan retreated behind a sullen expression; not at all willing to show how unexpectedly afraid he was by the other Companion's arrival. He resisted the urge to cringe back between Jesalis and Devoni, because only cowards didn't face what they were afraid of.

Taver paused in front of them, looking seriously towards Jesalis. Jesalis twitched her hide and shook her head.

Taver snorted and turned to Kylan, who stared back, trying not to show his fear.

_:First of all, I need to know if you plan on killing any more Heralds.:_

Kylan jumped in shock, and looked around instinctively for the disembodied, unrecognizable voice. It felt weird. 

_:It was me, boy. Answer the question.:_

Kylan withheld the desire to glare at the annoyed Companion. He answered instead, hating the slightest quiver in his voice. "No, I'm not _planning_ anything."

_:Do you mean to though? Will any other Heralds die because of you?:_

Kylan hesitated. He knew he'd probably never kill another Herald again, if only for Brynn's sake, but he couldn't be positive that he wouldn't get another Herald killed. A Herald's obsession for duty was well known, even in the less popular areas, and if any of them desired to protect him against _them_… Then they probably would die. And it'd be his fault.

"I… I don't know…" Kylan spoke aloud uncertainly. "I won't kill anymore, but…"

He judged by the sudden alert expressions in the blue eyes surrounding him that he had said something interesting. He wondered if they could be trusted to keep a secret, then decided not to chance it. After all, he had killed a Herald. They weren't going to adore him straight away, if ever.

_:What do you mean, boy?:_

"Nothing," Kylan replied quickly. Taver gave him an expressively dubious look, and Kylan looked away first.

_:Second… Shaelin wants to see you.:_ Now the Companion looked concerned and angry at the same time. Kylan had the distinct feeling that Taver wasn't concerned about him.

Devoni and Jesalis beside him also looked serious all of a sudden, and Kylan felt something sinister and foreboding enter the air surrounding them. 

"Who is Shaelin?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make them angrier than they already appeared. He had heard tales of what Companions could do.

Taver stared at him, studying him, seeing far more of Kylan than Kylan felt comfortable with. He didn't want anyone to delve that deeply into him, not even Brynn. Maybe with his permission, but not before then. He scowled at the Companion when he answered.

:Shaelin is… was… Akseli's Companion. The Herald you killed, whose death will kill her in a few days.:

Kylan felt a flash of guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, and to his surprise, he found that he was. Before he had time to ponder the revelation though, Taver snorted, and turned away.

:Come on then.:

Kylan followed, his mind whirling, his thoughts conflicting, his face confused. He didn't understand this world at all. 

Even less did he understand what it was doing to him, and he didn't like. Or rather, he wasn't sure how he felt about it, and that was a good enough reason to mistrust it. 

You only got hurt when you trusted too easily.

The Companion was idling around the fence near one of the back areas of the Companion's Field, her head low, her eyes dark blue, almost black with sorrow and anguish.

Kylan immediately felt worse. He hung back as Taver approached the mare, and only took a surprised step forward when Jesalis roughly pushed him forward.

He glared at her over his shoulder and turned again to face Shaelin, his expression dropping into one of mournful regret. He hadn't meant to kill her as well.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, almost inaudibly. 

She stared at him, looking too upset to be angry, then turned to face Taver again. Taver listened for a while, then bobbed his head in agreement and walked off, taking Jesalis and a hesitant Devoni with him, leaving Kylan alone with Shaelin.

Kylan looked at the leaving companions. "I'm sorry."

:Tell me why, boy.:

It was a distinctly female voice this time, mellow with misery. 

Kylan stared into the so sad eyes, and found himself telling the truth. "I had to."

She didn't look surprised at that, just sighed gustily, and nudged him half-heartedly. _:Walk with me a bit, boy.:_

"All right," Kylan replied helplessly, not sure why he was agreeing to her suggestion so easily. He didn't stop himself though, and they walked off slowly, in a silence that wasn't companionable, but it wasn't terribly awkward either.

Kylan was slightly more than shocked. He had expected her to be just about ready to kill him, and here she was walking amiably by his side.

He stopped after about half a candlemark, and put a hand on her neck hesitantly to stop her as well. She turned her head to stare at him, but he didn't remove the hand.

"Why don't you want to kill me? You have every right, I know that… why are you being so… polite?"

_:I miss my Chosen, boy.:_ Shaelin answered softly, her voice the barest whisper in his mind. _:But I know I'll be with him again once I die. I mourn him now, but he's gone. It's pointless to kill you, and kill another two of my friends when I die.:_

Kylan blinked at her. "So it was true?"

She looked at him quizzically.

Kylan elaborated. "Brynn said that if I die or if he dies then the other will as well."

_:You really don't know anything about us, do you?:_ Astonishingly, there was a hint of dry amusement now, not as mocking as Jesalis' usual expression. _:Yes, you will die if Brynn dies, Kylan. You will long for death more than anything, whether or not you consciously love him or not. It's to your best interests to stay alive, or to keep Devoni alive, because without one or the other, Brynn will die, and the one remaining will be quick to follow.:_

"But why?" wailed Kylan quietly, rubbing his face in frustration, completely forgetting who he was talking to. "I didn't ask for it! Why me? Why him? I don't want to be in love with anyone!"

Shaelin nuzzled him, startling him out of his bout of self-pity. Amazingly, she looked sympathetically understanding.

Kylan stared at her in bewilderment, seeing something that was so simple and rare in her eyes: forgiveness.

_:I know it's confusing, Kylan.:_ she _crooned_ into his mind. _:But I know you don't really mean that. I know you'll grow used to it in time, and I'm sure Brynn will be lucky to have you, just as you are lucky to have him. Our world isn't really as hard as it seems to you right now. It will get better.:_

Kylan stared into the steadily lighter blue eyes in wonder, shocked and unspeakably grateful for the information. It soothed him, and he clung to that easy emotion as Shaelin lifted her head carefully. She sounded pleasantly surprised when she spoke again.

:You are not as I expected you to be. Maybe you will come see me again…?: She continued before Kylan had enough time to do more than nod eagerly. :Good. You're lifebound comes now, he is approaching with Devoni and Taver. You will go see Taver's Chosen now, he wants to clear something up with the Heralds. Visit me soon…:

She nuzzled Kylan's cheek one last time, and walked off slowly, her head not so low as it had been before.

Brynn was indeed approaching, his eyes confused and bewildered. "Was that Shaelin?"

Kylan nodded wordlessly, uncomfortable with the scrutinizing stare directed at him from all three of them.

Brynn smiled slightly. "I hope she feels better. It wouldn't be nice at all if she spent her last days on earth being utterly miserable."

Kylan got ready to glare at Brynn, but Brynn's hand hesitantly touched his shoulder and rested there.

Kylan stared at it, surprised, then blinked up at Brynn when the Herald spoke again. "Are you all right?"

Kylan pondered his answer. Aside from nearly everybody on the grounds wanting to kill him, he felt unexpectedly good. He smiled shyly, and lifted up one of his own hands to dislodge Brynn's.

Brynn looked momentarily hurt and resigned, but the expression was quickly replaced by pleasant surprise as Kylan intertwined their fingers together.

Kylan stared down at their fingers for a brief moment, then looked up and smiled genuinely at Brynn. "I'm fine," he said simply.

Brynn smiled back, looking as if he thought Kylan meant it.

Which was good, Kylan reflected, as Brynn gently started to lead him towards the Palace, the two Companions following behind them silently.

Because, Kylan thought, unable to hold his grin in, he might have meant it.

And when Brynn grinned back down at him honestly, and Kylan felt a half acknowledged trust surge up in him, Kylan knew that the answer had been the right one.


	8. Brynn: Making Progress

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!! And it's sappy too!!

Author's Notes: Mwahahahahaha!!! I live!!! (_proceeds to act like Mushu on Mulan)_ Anyway . It's a shorter chapter this time but it's got considerable amounts of sap and stuff in it, and I wanted to get Kylan's views on the last scene before they get interrupted. Because of course they will XD

**The Golden Dragon**  ~  I don't remember having to read _that_ O.o; which is probably why I liked my Spanish teacher :D he didn't make us read extra long novel thingies… maybe next year though O.o;;; gah… I'm suddenly scared =P It was great fun camping!! Except it was so cold . But it's also grad tomorrow, so it's a _whole_ day off school, which means I can probably get out two chapter… maybe even three!!! (something tells me I'm being too optimistic XD) Didya go see the movie? I heard it was good, better than the first one O.o; but I'm so broke right now T.T Mwahahaha!! Yes, I know, I can't wait to see them either :D I think I've got Kylan's look down, now I just need to find the ideal hairstyle for Brynn. Should it be long or short? :D kylan's is kinda long . . unless I made it short in fic… guess I'll have to reread it to find out…. Heh heh… oops . 

**etcetera-cat**  ~  Yea, that's exactly what I thought! 'cept now I don't want shaelin to die because she's taken a non-understandable liking to kylan and she seems to be one of the few… we have got to work on his people skills (mwahaha!! Mulan rocks!! XD) … other than that, thanks for reviewing again ^^ hope you do it again!! And again and again and again… .

**ola**  ~  At last at last they're getting together :D carrying bags is the best part of shopping :D … or assigning them to someone else to carry, which amounts to the same thing :D … sorta O.o; I'm happy you could finish it as well!! Hope you enjoy this one as well!! ^^ … even though it's shorter O.o;;

As I've mentioned before, this chapter is shorter… but it's got a whole bunch of sap. I like writing sap. I'm such a romantic . er… yea… Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^  (_sidles away…_)

PS: I blame it all on the sugar high… .

_:Something's changed.:_ Brynn told Devoni quietly, still unable to look down at the hand holding onto his for fear that it wasn't real.

_:Shaelin seems to have reassured him more than either of us.:_ Devoni replied thoughtfully.

Brynn was silent for a moment, letting Kylan draw slightly ahead, but still not letting go of the hand. _:Devoni… Did… Do you really feel guilty?:_

Devoni was silent for a moment, and the Companion behind Brynn sighed heavily, but before he could answer, Kylan turned to face Brynn, smirking teasingly.

"Are all Heralds this distracted?"

Brynn just stared at him stupidly. "Huh?"

Kylan rolled his eyes, his smirk growing into a grin, and he stepped closer. "I asked," he murmured, in a voice that made Brynn's heart speed up, "if all Heralds were as distracted as you are."

Brynn flushed, cursing himself for his reaction. He was meant to be the adult, not some country noble displaying the symptoms for a first court crush. "No. At least, I don't think so."

Kylan scrunched up his nose pensively, his thoughts plainly taking another route. "How do the Companions speak to me? Why does it sound like they're in my head?"

Brynn cocked his head, and then walked past the blonde, pulling on their still linked hands. "It's called Mindspeech. Supposedly Companions are only expected to speak with their Chosen, but others, like Taver, can talk to whomever they want. Not many of the others do though."

"Shaelin spoke to me," Kylan said quietly, tagging along calmly at Brynn's side. "She… it felt so strange."

"It takes a while to get used to it," Brynn replied, casting a curious glance at his bondmate. "What… er… what did Shaelin say to you?"

Kylan gave him an unreadable look, the blue eyes searching Brynn's face intently. After a second, he smiled. "Nothing much."

Brynn had a feeling it was more than that, but before he could make up his mind whether to press for answers or not, Kylan started lagging behind, hanging back and showing a clear reluctance to go forwards.

Brynn blinked. "What's wrong?"

Kylan pouted. He looked dangerously young when he did that, and although it made him look absolutely adorable, Brynn found himself wishing the younger boy wouldn't. It gave Brynn the almost overwhelming urge to pick the blonde up and cuddle him, an idea that, he suspected, would not meet the full approval of the murderer. 

Brynn ignored Devoni's silent snicker and turned to fully face the younger boy. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Kylan threw himself at the Herald, taking him by complete surprise. Brynn stumbled back a little with the force of the movement and once he had regained his footing, looked down onto blonde strands that tickled his chin.

"Um…" 

Kylan pulled back slightly, smirking again. The smirk didn't fool Brynn. There was still a hint of fear in the wide blue eyes.

Brynn smiled, unable to help the reflexive curl of his lips. It felt so right…

"Herald Brynn!" 

The harsh voice startled Brynn and he jerked back and spun around, regretting the movement but unable to regain the position he had had before he moved. Kylan moved closer towards him, and Brynn held out a hand behind him without looking, not sure if the younger boy would take the comfort or not.

After a moment, when Brynn had had enough time to identify the Herald walking towards him as the Dean of the Collegium, a hand slid hesitantly into his.

_:He's scared, Brynn.:_ Devoni's voice whispered through his mind.

Brynn scowled back mentally. _:I know that. I can… I can feel it, sort of…:_

Devoni didn't answer. Herald Elan was close enough now for Brynn to see the frown on his face, and, regardless of the situation, Brynn felt an overpowering urge to grin sheepishly and duck his head. It hadn't been too long since he had been a Trainee in the Collegium and Dean Elan had had most control of his affairs, and the habit most likely stuck with all Heralds when they saw their Dean approaching while he looked less than pleased.

It wasn't quite a frown of disappointment, but it wasn't anything resembling blatant approval either.

The Dean stopped a few paces away. "Brynn, I've been told to take him and put him in some classes."

Kylan's hand mechanically tightened its hold. Brynn squeezed back, as reassuring as he could, trying to project calm with any empathy he might have had. It had never been one of his Gifts, but it seemed to work because the hold loosened somewhat. "Why?" Brynn asked Elan.

Herald Elan shrugged. "The King and King's Own commands it."

Brynn bit back the retort he wanted to make and settled for a more polite one. It wouldn't do to slander his King in a fit of frustrated rage. "Are they feeling all right?"

Elan narrowed his eyes, and Brynn knew that the older Herald knew exactly what was going through his head.

Elan cracked a bitter smile. "No, they aren't crazy. I don't know why they want to put a murderer with a group of Trainees who'd probably hurt him whenever they could, but there."

Brynn cursed under his breath, and Kylan came up to stand beside him, ignoring Brynn's warning look.

"What if I don't want to go?"

Elan looked down at the blonde, an expression of curious distaste on his face. "Why do you look so young and innocent?"

It was obviously the wrong thing to say, but Kylan reacted before Brynn could attempt to stop him.

The blue eyes narrowed almost dangerously, and the bright glint in them was anything but safe. "What the hell do you know? Would you think I still looked young if you saw me kill your friend? Do I look young to you _now_? Am I innocent enough for you to put in your precious school for those saps you call Trainees?" Kylan spat each word like it was something disgusting.

Brynn groaned and covered his face with a hand, already regretting the headache he knew was coming. When he dared to open them again, a few moments later, Elan looked enraged and absolutely furious; and Kylan was still bristling next to him, confused about his outburst, but sure as hell not planning to show it.

_:Chosen, I think now would be a good time to retreat…:_

Brynn agreed whole-heartedly, and grabbed Kylan's sleeve, jerking him past the incensed Dean, who watched them go with slitted eyes. Brynn could see him counting if he looked carefully enough, but he didn't feel like it. 

"That was remarkably stupid, you know," he told Kylan off handedly as they stormed towards the new Palace. 

Kylan glowered up at him and wrenched his arm away. "I'm not young, and I'm _not_ innocent!" he snarled, and whirled around, running off in another direction completely before Brynn could even get over his surprise at the action.

Devoni tsked him in his mind. _:Really, Brynn, you should have seen that coming.:_

Brynn glared at his approaching Companion. "You're no help. What would he have done if I had kept a hold on him?"

_:Judging by the shocked state you're in now, I'd say he would have planted you on the ground quite neatly. But you would beat him if you were expecting it.:_ Devoni added, a hint of mocking kindness in the last statement.

Brynn scowled at him harder. "Oh shut up."

Devoni laid his ears back irritably. _:Don't blame me if you can't control him. I suggest you go look for him so you find him before anyone else does. And Taver says not to bother with meeting Astral today. Astral will probably visit after your class, which, coincidentally, starts within a candlemark or so. I suggest you find your bondmate before then.:_

Brynn's scowl faded, and he stepped closer, laying an apologizing hand between Devoni's eyes and scratching softly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little uptight. Do you know where he might have gone?"

Devoni closed his eyes, maybe in bliss or maybe in thought. _:He might have gone off to find Shaelin again. She's the only one on Palace Grounds who isn't going to accuse him besides you and me and maybe Jesalis.:_

Brynn sighed and pulled his hand away, letting himself smile when Devoni nudged his hand. "Why does Shaelin like him so much?"

Devoni immediately assumed an innocent, unfathomable expression. _:I don't know.:_

"Liar," Brynn accused, but there was no heat in his words. Devoni whinnied with laughter behind him as he set off to find Kylan.

Brynn found Kylan easily. It was simply a matter of following a peculiar part inside of himself that pointed out the way.

Oddly enough though, Kylan wasn't found anywhere near a Companion who tolerated him. He was sitting in one of the grottos beside the river, pushing his finger idly over the benches, smiling absently to himself.

Brynn stood there and watched for a second in silence, admiring the younger boy's profile and enjoying the smile on the blonde's face that hinted of better things that were and better things to come. The smile didn't leave the face when Kylan looked up suddenly and saw him, if anything it grew a touch more nostalgic, which was enough to make Brynn's heart ache.

He stepped into the grotto, sitting down on the bench next to the blonde, and accepted it when Kylan didn't say a word. He didn't say one either. The river flowed smoothly a little distance away, and the branches of surrounding nearby trees hid them enough from sight so that it felt like they were alone in the world together.

Kylan looked up first; maybe half a candlemark, maybe a full candlemark later. "Sorry," he said softy. "It wasn't a bright thing to do, was it?"

Brynn studied him, suddenly unable to understand the slight wistfulness in the unexpectedly tender voice. "It's fine," he sighed, idly wondering if he was ever going to understand the younger boy. "He always was a little pompous."

Kylan smirked at him. "Pompous? That's not the word I'd use."

"I daresay it's not, but I must ask you to spare my blushes!" Brynn teased back, grinning when he won a responsive smile from the blonde.

"You're so weird," Kylan remarked idly, softly, and hesitantly leaned closer, his face steadily growing crimson.

Brynn regarded Kylan with something like mutual amusement, and when he appeared to be taking to long, simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the younger boy closer.

Kylan tensed for a brief period, then relaxed with a sigh. "This is… nice."

Brynn smiled with sudden tenderness at the blonde head resting on his shoulder. "Yes," he replied quietly. "Yes, it is." 


	9. Kylan: Going Backwards

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: I seem to be no better at writing angst than I was before O.o; Ah well…. Don't really like this chapter, but eh. I'll rewrite it later if it gets enough complaints. Hope you like it!! ^^ …. And don't get too mad at poor Kylan. He's just seriously messed up (_cuddles Kylan_) He wouldn't be him if he didn't mistrust everything up to the point of hysterics before giving in completely :D … and yes, that was a spoiler, of sorts… 

Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Kylan felt remarkably comfortable, relaxing against Brynn's shoulder like he was. He was also quite surprised with himself for initiating the half hug, half cuddle that they were in. He hadn't really meant to, it had just… happened.

The teasing beforehand he was fine with. It almost reminded him of the good natured mocking he had faced on the streets, except when he bantered back and forth with Brynn it seemed less malicious. It was more enjoyable, in that light, and Kylan realized that he would miss it.

He turned his face into Brynn's shoulder, sliding his own arm diffidently to settle around Brynn's waist. He prayed Brynn wouldn't notice the arm, and on the most likely chance that he did, Kylan buried his face as deep as he could into the white clothed shoulder.

Brynn chuckled pleasantly, and pulled Kylan closer, obviously not expecting any resistance when he managed to get both arms around the younger boy.

Kylan decided to let the Herald be happy and have his way, and didn't pull away. He told himself it was for the Herald. Firmly, with as little room as possible for doubt, yet even so, the tiniest thought slithered into his mind that it was for his benefit too.

Kylan didn't honor it with a reply, and ignored it's progressively louder, triumphant crowing to cuddle closer to Brynn. He could get used to this, if they stayed like it forever.

Kylan sighed. "Why can't this last?"

Brynn tensed slightly under him, then relaxed again. Kylan felt the Herald's breath warm in his hair. "There's no reason why it shouldn't."

Kylan half-heartedly made the effort to pull away, but Brynn's arms tightened, and after the smallest token of defiance, Kylan settled down again. "It can't. That should be reason enough."

This time it was Brynn who pulled back, and Kylan let him go with the smallest hint of a sigh. 

"Are you all right?" There was concern in the soft tone, and Kylan suddenly couldn't stand it, couldn't stand being in the same area as the Herald knowing that he'd have to leave soon, because after all, how could it last? It was impossible, there was no real love between them, they didn't even know each other's last names! 

Kylan drew in a deep, shuddering breath, preparing himself for the emotional turmoil he was sure was coming. "I don't want to be here."

Brynn looked mildly confused and worried for a second before smiling again, in a concerned way that set Kylan's teeth on edge because it seemed so real. But it couldn't possibly be, because that would mean… that would mean…

"We could go back to my room if you want. I have a class in a while, but you're always welcome to join me." Brynn replied, watching Kylan with eyes that burnt, with eyes that searched him and ripped him apart and put him together and soothed and scorched and _loved_…

"No!" Kylan scrambled back, trying to get away from the eyes that caught and held, caught and held him to a fate that seemed so tempting, so enticing and enchanting _if only it were real_…

Brynn stood up now, plainly confused and concerned. "Kylan? Are you all right?"

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want you!" Kylan's voice rose progressively until he was screaming, stumbling away out of the grotto where he could break into a run. He ignored the last look he had of the Herald, who had been as pale as the white clothes he wore, ignored the fact that his own heart was aching, that his soul was wounded almost beyond repair.

When he tripped and fell, he didn't bother getting up. He couldn't make the effort, so he just curled onto his side and gasped for breath, telling himself that it would stop hurting by the time he got his breath back, that it was only the exertion of running that made his entire body ache now. 

He lay there for what seemed like candlemarks, concentrating on getting his breath back so he could leave. He didn't want to be here any more, not with Brynn's eyes teasing him, showing him what he could have and him not being able to accept it. 

Vaguely, Kylan realized it was his fault. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment though, his chest felt too tight and his heart was beating too fast. 

A Companion cantered by in the not so distant distance, head up and alert, it's very appearance marked by an urgency that Kylan detachedly registered. He wondered if it was Devoni. 

He hurt. It was a stupid assumption to be making, he told himself sternly, that this wouldn't hurt. Despite his firm pep talks though, he couldn't make himself feel better. He crawled to his hands and knees and crouched there, still panting lightly. Maybe it hadn't been candlemarks. It sure felt like a long time. It certainly felt like years since he had been cuddled up with the Herald. If it hadn't been that long, then it probably had been Devoni. The direction had looked about right.

Kylan steadfastly refused to turn in the direction from whence he came. He wouldn't be able to leave a second time. He had to do it now, or face the consequences, and frankly, neither option was appealing.

He winced at the thought of Brynn's reaction, hell, of anyone's reaction when they found out that he had fled out of there. One Herald would be forgiven with an important reason. Losing two Heralds… that would have a punishment that he didn't want to contemplate. Even less, he found, did he want to contemplate the death of his life bound. 

Perhaps it was true then, what Shaelin had said…

_:What are you doing, Kylan? Why is Devoni in such a mad panic?:_ The soft female voice sounded uncharacteristically warning and accusing all at once.

Kylan bristled indignantly, letting his pride take the reins for a bit, his emotions being too anguished to. "Why should I know?" he asked aloud, wondering if she heard him, hoping she hadn't.

_:Because he's supposed to be yours damnit!:_

The voice flooded his thoughts with an angry red, and her words almost got lost in the wave of dizziness that followed shortly. Kylan stumbled and fell to his knees again. "Leave me alone," he choked out. "You don't understand."

:I understand that you're refusing the bond, boy. I understand that you're being incredibly stupid to do so. I understand that you've almost broken Brynn because of your refusal.:

That stopped pride in a hurry. "I-I did?" Kylan asked softly, surprised but not entirely as his eyes quickly filled up with tears. "He can't care that much about me. No one should. I'm a danger to all who care, I don't deserve the stupid bond, nor do I deserve him!" 

There was a blessed silence, and Kylan breathed a sigh of relief, hoping it was over. Then he could leave and get on with his life as best he could, and Brynn could be happy with someone he was more deserving of, someone more worthy…

_:You're being stupid, Kylan.:_ Shaelin's voice eased through his mind. _:He loves you. You might not know each other yet, but what more is there to know? A lifebond is like that – it accepts everything. He can't not want you-:_

"I don't want him to want me because of some silly bond!" Kylan cried out, suddenly too frustrated to speak clearly. His mind was whirling, and he felt absolutely sick. "He won't want me! Not if he knows who I am! Hell," Kylan's voice cracked and dropped to a whisper. "I don't even know who I am anymore, so I can't help him find out."

There was silence. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling his hair, and his hands fisted in the grass. Trainees were walking around up by the main building, talking to each other in excited voices, unable to find anything really wrong with the world they lived in at that very moment.

Kylan watched them bitterly, resentfully envying them for their relatively simple lives. He hated them at that moment.

And then something bit him hard on his shoulder, in almost exactly the same spot Jesalis had bit him the night before.

He didn't need to look to see who it was, but he turned over to glare at her anyway. It made him feel better.

"What do you want?"

Jesalis laid her ears flat against her head. 

Kylan shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm leaving. You're all better off without me."

So saying, he got to his feet for the second time and started staggering towards Brynn's rooms to get his dagger out of the clothes he had discarded there. He needed that dagger, it was good quality. It had made a living for him once, it could do it again. 

He was rather surprised to find a white horse standing in his way, glowering belligerently at him. He glowered right back at her.

"What do you _want_?" he snapped at her.

Jesalis tossed her head at him. 

Kylan, losing any patience that he might have had left, slapped her muzzle spitefully, beyond frustrated and angry at the moment. He ignored her shocked expression as she threw her head back in surprise and stalked past her, keeping his balance quite nicely.

He had only managed to get a few paces though before she was in front of him again, this time facing him fully. He lifted a hand to smack her again and she half reared warningly, snapping at him unreservedly enough to make him draw back slightly in a hurry.

He stared at her, feeling his face crumple without his permission. "Why won't you let me go?"

Jesalis tossed her head in what was clearly annoyance. _:Because you should stay, duh.:_

It was an unfamiliar voice. Kylan blinked. 

Jesalis continued, not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. _:Brynn needs you now. Devoni's keeping him stable, but you very almost broke the lifebond. Show him you want to keep it. Go to him, boy.:_

"I'm not a boy," Kylan grumbled inconsequentially, unable to properly display his shock at Jesalis' news.

_:Then act like an adult!:_ Jesalis snarled back at him, and stretched out her head again to bite him in warning.

Kylan jumped back before she had a chance. "And if I said no?"

Jesalis shook her head again in what appeared to be disgust. _:Then you really are not worth my time, nor anyone's here. Go on then. Leave Brynn alone. Devoni will have to pick up the pieces on his own.:_

Kylan bit his lip, wanting to go to the Herald. He could feel Brynn's pain as if it were his own, somehow he knew it was Brynn's, and somehow it did feel no different from his own, but he couldn't, he couldn't because that would mean that he would have to learn to love, to trust, when every instinct screamed at him not to, and it hurt, it hurt so much to be torn in two, not knowing which way to turn.

Kylan twisted in the spot, facing the direction of the river, still undecided. If he went to Brynn now… Nobody would be very happy for a while… Brynn would most likely be furious after he got over the shock and the pain and the threat of Kylan's absence, and Devoni would probably want to kill him.

If he didn't go to Brynn… None of them would ever be happy again.

Put that way, Kylan thought, and took a hesitant step in the direction of the river. Jesalis, silent now, nudged him encouragingly, her eyes both warning and supporting him.

Kylan stopped suddenly. "I don't know what to do," he confessed, murmuring it so that it didn't sound so bad.

_:Kylan…:_ Shaelin breathed into his mind again. _:I'd hate to sound clichéd right now, but follow your heart. Regardless of consequences, what is it that you want to do?:_

"I… I… just want to be with him…"

:Well then? Run. Devoni's waiting. He won't kill you as long as you get there quickly.:

Kylan took her advice to heart. He ran. 


	10. Brynn: Tentative Approach

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes:  Er… Wrote this in several parts, so if it seems disjointed somewhat, let me know. And pay no attention to Brynn's random mood swings. He's a very emotional guy deep down (*very* deep down) so only Devoni fully understands him. Or so he claims . anyway… chapter 10. I'm gonna try for ch11 now… so that might or might not be up later, depending. Wanna have a heart to heart chat with Kylan. 

ola  ~  That sounds like me when I'm supposed to clean my room :D … except my computer is down in the basement XD how's that for reversal? XD so I get to sneak down and stuff O.o;;  poor kylan. He hasn't settled down yet, but he will soon. I hope. I'm beginning to realize that I don't actually know what's going to happen until it does. Hmm… must make for interesting plot twists at least O.o;

psycho tabby cat  ~  I know what you mean :D It took me a while to discover this section as well… it's amazing what you can find, ne? ^^ course there's still not enough vanyel fiction for me – but then I'm just being picky. The other stuff is worth reading as well ^^ … wonder where the lavan fiction is though O.o; … might try a story 'bout him one day. …er… yea ^^;;; heh Thanks for reviewing ^^ hope you do it again! ^^

DARKMEW13  ~  Thanks ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^ hope you can review again

Er… so anyway, I'm off to write 11… Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

He couldn't breathe. It was the strangest sensation he never wished to repeat. Surely, his mind insisted, surely Kylan hadn't said that. He couldn't have meant it.

Something told Brynn that he had.

Brynn collapsed to the floor, unable to even whimper for the pain that surged through him, both physically and emotionally, although the emotional far surpassed the physical. A sliver of his broken heart cracked his soul, and he whimpered soundlessly, berating himself for trusting a murderer with his heart, no matter how unknowingly it had been given.

_:Chosen! Brynn! Are you all right?:_

Brynn couldn't bring himself to answer. He didn't think he'd ever be all right. Not ever again. 

"Devoni," he managed to cry inaudibly. "He's gone… I can't… It hurts… Devoni…"

His mind wailed its loss at the Companion, and letting the Companion slip into his mind was the easiest thing in the world that Brynn wanted to avoid. 

_:Chosen, I'm coming. Hang on, just a few more moments.:_

Urgency was in the Companions voice, but Brynn didn't notice. He curled into as small a ball as he could, trying desperately to hold sobs back, not wanting to attract more attention.

It seemed like years before Devoni was nuzzling him, settling down beside him so that Brynn could uncurl from his solitary world of pain and reach for his Companion instead.

_:I'll kill him.:_ Devoni said bluntly. 

Brynn couldn't bare that thought at all and he whimpered a few pleas, not hearing what he was pleading for, and not entirely caring. After a moment of incoherent appeals, Brynn just ducked his head against Devoni's neck and cried.

He sobbed out what was left of his soul, tattered shreds that were torn beyond any hope of repair. He didn't notice Devoni's sudden sullenness and muted fury, but it wasn't aimed at him. 

Then hands, attentive hands were gently pulling him upright, and Brynn knew it was all right to go when Devoni didn't attempt to bite the person, even though he looked like he was coming close. 

Brynn turned on the spot and tried to crawl into the person who was holding him lightly, not thinking it possible to get too close. Arms were wrapped tightly around him, and his face was buried in the curve of the neck, blonde hair tickling his nose and reminding him of where he was, and whom he was with.

Kylan rocked him slowly, murmuring nonsense to him that soothed and quieted, and Brynn felt feeling return to his heart, feelings other than the excruciating pain of before, and slowly, slowly, Brynn slipped his arms hesitantly around Kylan's waist, only wanting the blonde nearer.

Kylan hesitated and tensed for a second, then drew Brynn closer still, until the constant rocking grew slightly jerky from the awkward sprawl they were in. Nevertheless though, Brynn felt Kylan's presence soothe whatever he had ripped away with his departure, smoothing down the layers and settling something new there, something that was only slightly different from what it had been before.

Brynn subsided into silence contentedly.

After what had to be candlemarks, Kylan carefully lifted his face from Brynn's rich brown hair. "I'm so so sorry…" the younger boy murmured, his voice slightly hoarse.

Brynn silently nodded. He didn't want to talk about it. All he wanted to do was bask in the comfort and knowledge that Kylan wasn't going to leave him.

Kylan put him back a little, making Brynn instinctively try to get closer, but Kylan stopped him. Devoni snorted warningly from behind as Brynn blinked up at the younger boy, his eyes burning.

"I… It's just that… Never mind," Kylan sighed, and dragged the uncomplaining Brynn closer again to resume the slight rocking movement.

After an eternity that didn't last long enough for either of them, hesitant, slow approaching footsteps were heard outside.

"Herald Brynn?"

Brynn lifted his head from Kylan's shoulder reluctantly, only moving it because of that insatiable human instinct to respond when you hear your name. Kylan ducked his head against Brynn's shoulder, and Brynn understood the wish to be left alone. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible.

"Here," he replied softly, almost inaudibly in a voice that croaked.

Kylan flinched under him.

Brynn held the smaller body closer, and continued watching the entranceway, where a Herald soon appeared.

It was Elan. He took in the pose and the expression on Brynn's face and sighed, shaking his head slightly and muttering quietly to himself. Then he looked up at Brynn again. "I'll have someone else take over your classes for today, all right?"

"Okay," Brynn whispered back, absently scolding himself for forgetting he had a class. 

Elan fixed a concerned eye on him. "Are you all right now?"

Brynn blinked at the old Herald. "Yea, I'm – I'll be fine." He gave a fake smile, remembering to draw back into himself before they could see.

Elan gave him a dubious look, cast one more offended glance towards the back of Kylan's head, and turned away to walk off. 

Brynn spoke up before he could get out of hearing. "Elan, could you do me a favour?"

Kylan lifted his head slightly at that, but Brynn kept his eyes on the Dean.

"What is it, Brynn?"

"Could you have them saddle up one of the Palace horses for me? We'll be leaving in a candlemark."

Elan looked at Brynn over his shoulder, then shrugged. "Sure. An easy one?"

"I think so, yea." Brynn replied, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on Kylan's shoulder. It tensed for a moment before relaxing completely again, and Brynn felt himself smile ever so slightly.

_:He's gone.:_ Devoni confirmed a few moments later, his voice soft and gentle as well. _:Are you sure though, Chosen?:_

"Mmhm." Brynn mumbled quietly, and lifted his head again. Kylan stared back at him, blue eyes apologetic and guilt ridden. 

"I'm sorry…" Kylan sounded strangely hopeless, and Brynn briefly wondered why, but then ignored it. Kylan's eyes were wide and enchanting, and pulling him into something that he hadn't fully felt since he had been Chosen, something that was remarkably similar.

Brynn basked in the feeling and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the blonde's. Kylan's breath was warm against Brynn's cheek, and he felt Kylan's eyelashes flutter closed slowly, as one of Kylan's hands came up to grip the material on his shoulder, clutching at the spotless Whites.

After a few long moments, Brynn pulled back, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. The pain had almost gone now, the kiss had been the last thing needed, and now he was starting to feel angry.

Kylan's eyes were still lightly closed, his lips parted and his face hanging suspended in a dazed expression that his eyes confirmed as they opened leisurely. Light blue had dimmed with the heated expression, and Brynn stood up before Kylan could say anything.

Kylan looked up at the sharp movement, obviously reading Brynn's mood correctly, because he flinched and looked away again.

"Am I really such a bother to you?" Brynn asked the blonde carefully.

"No," Kylan murmured quietly, almost inaudibly. "Of course not."

"Then why did you try to leave?" Brynn tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but there was a small quiver in the tone that he couldn't hide. 

"Because I have to." Kylan returned smoothly, and looked away.

Brynn blinked. That certainly hadn't been the expected answer. "Do you really hate me so much?"

A shock of hurt panic flickered across the blonde's suddenly pale face, and the wide blue eyes turned desperately to Brynn. "No! How could you think that? I might not l… be in… you know, with you yet, but I couldn't hate you. I _couldn't_."

Brynn eyed the smaller figure in front of him, taking in the tense half crouched stance. A mirthless smile tugged at his lips. "Then why do you look as if you're about to attack?"

Kylan flushed suddenly. "I… habit."

Brynn smirked and walked past the younger boy without another word, not quite willing to forgive Kylan for doing what he had done. The fact that he had been present at the break down was also a confusing sensation for the Herald. On one hand, he craved the attention and the affection he had felt from the murderer for that while, but on the other… What if he pulled that kind of thing again?

His reasons for doing it in the first place were unknown, and Brynn had no way of recognizing the symptoms if Kylan did it again. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it a second time. If Kylan did leave… 

The mere thought was painful, and Brynn winced slightly, pretending it was because of the bright light. He needn't have worried. Only Devoni saw him.

_:He's still in there, Chosen.:_

_:Why?:_

_:I think he's trying to gather himself together.:_ Devoni still sounded mad, but now that Brynn seemed fine, he was willing to show a bit more kinder emotions towards the boy. _:I think you unsettled him.:_

_:He deserves it.:_ Brynn retorted hotly, pretending not to notice the pang of remorse that came with the thought.

Devoni was quick to put it at rest. _:He does. He wasn't very clear on promising not to do it again, was he.:_

Brynn turned and frowned thoughtfully over his shoulder. Devoni, who had been following him, stared back at him with pricked ears. _:Maybe I should apologise.:_

:Why Chosen? He's the one at fault. Jesalis told me he almost did leave. He was afraid of you being angry too.:

Brynn shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know, it's just…"

Devoni finished for him. _:He seems like the only human to care, I know. Aside from Akseli… There's no need for it, Chosen. He'll have to learn that he can't do that.:_

_:But that's unfair!:_ Brynn argued back silently. _:I don't want to be loved because of the bond! Why can't anyone just love me for me?:_

Devoni sidled closer, half teasing and half affectionately reassuring. _:I love you, Brynn. And I know exactly who you are.:_

Brynn's face relaxed into a secretive smile. _:That's only because you're a glutton for punishment. I know you love me, but no one else in their right minds would. Maybe I should give him the choice of repudiating me. But I-:_

Devoni sighed and nuzzled his shoulder. _:You need him. I know. Don't worry about it, Chosen. I'll make sure he doesn't try to leave you again.:_

Before Brynn could decide whether this was a good or a bad idea and act appropriately, Kylan shuffled out into the sunlight. 

Unlike Brynn, he didn't wince away from the brightness, but he did pause and glance up and give Brynn a small smile that nevertheless held a lot of secret meanings, not all of which Brynn knew. It made the young man feel slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything, just smiled back carefully.

He'd have to be a lot more careful around the blonde from now on. It would be hard, that he knew, but it shouldn't be impossible.

Although when Kylan, for reasons known only to him, shot Brynn a wide, suddenly cheerful grin, Brynn felt his heartbeat speed up by the expression alone. That changed his mind. It was going to be very hard indeed.

"So," drawled Kylan, looking as if he wanted to put the past behind him. "What do we do now?"

Brynn cleared his throat and made his smile distantly friendly, pretending not to notice the way Kylan's grin faltered for a second. It came back brighter than ever a moment later though, and Brynn was glad. He didn't need to feel so guilty in distancing Kylan if Kylan acted this well.

"I asked Elan to saddle up a horse for you. Can you ride?"

Kylan looked cautiously skeptical for a moment before the suspicion faded into another, mostly fake grin. "'Course I can," the blonde exclaimed.

Brynn doubted that, but kept it to himself. He smiled back in the same way. "Good, because we're going for a ride."

If he expected Kylan to show more dismay at this, he was mistaken. All the murderer did was smirk, much like the ones he had worn the night before, when he had been acting superior and confident.

Even more disturbing, Brynn realized, was that there was real confidence in there. Kylan had no doubt that Brynn was happy about his return, and probably expected Brynn to be pathetically ecstatic in addition.

Well, Brynn casually admitted to himself as they continued the walk to the stables, Kylan was right. He was a lot happier that Kylan had decided to stay. But if the blonde actually expected the Herald to forgive him immediately, then they obviously had some stuff to learn about each other.

Today they'd start with the basics though. It would be easier that way.

"The stables are through the courtyard," Brynn told Kylan shortly. "I'll meet you there in a while, after I tack up Devoni."

Kylan nodded agreement and left, humming something under his breath. Brynn grinned at Devoni, whose ears flickered uncertainly. _:Are you sure you know what you're doing, Chosen?:_

Brynn scratched under Devoni's mane, watching Kylan's retreating back. 

_:Yes.:_ he replied silently. "Yes, I do." 


	11. Kylan: Interview Interlude

Interview Interlude.

Interview Idea Credit Goes to: Nozomi ga Kanau (user ID# 64110)

**What is your full name? **

Kylan. That's all you need to know.

**What nationality are you? **

Not entirely sure… Guess my father would say 'Proudly Valdemarian.' Whatever the hell that means.

**What's your birthday? **

16 April… 

**What were your parents like? **

My father was a snobbish old man and my mother preferred not to be reminded I was her child. Thus I never saw much of her, but my honest opinion is that she's a bitch.

**What's your favorite color?**

Red. Or blue. Does it really matter? I'm an assassin, not an artist.

**Do you have any scars?**

Bunch of scars on my back, for reasons I'd rather not remember. Also have a scar under my ear when I was caught not finishing a job properly. That taught me, it did.

**Do you wear any jewelry?**

What the hell do you think I am? 

**What are your pet peeves? **

I hate it when people assume I'm not dangerous just because I can make myself look like a thirteen year old. That kind of underestimation of an opponent really bugs me.

**What education have you received?**

Education? I've learnt how to kill someone before they make any noises to alert people and stuff like that, but I don't think that's what you're asking, is it. Other than that, no formal education. I hid from the temples when I was younger.

**What are your hobbies?**

I liked horse riding. And anything concerning that, which includes hunting too. Which brings me to the fact that I enjoy killing. Well… As much as I am able, I suppose.

**What religion are you?**

Don't believe in that stuff. There's too many places to go wrong.

**What's your favorite book?**

I don't read for fun.

**What's your favorite type of music?**

_Anything anyone wants to sing to me? Hell, I dunno_.

**Favorite food?**

Wine. And cottage pie. And cheese too I suppose, and fresh bread hot off the oven… 

**Favorite Holiday?**

_Midwinter I guess. Never thought about it much_.

**What's your opinion on Love and Marriage?**

_It's all fun and games until someone loses a heart. Or a life. Whatever_.

**How did you lose your virginity?**

It was a sort of introduction into the group I joined. It wasn't too bad, as far as whores go. I think I was thirteen… Who cares.

**What are your driving forces?**

Damned if I know. 

**What's your ideal man or woman?**

I get a choice? All right, all right. Hmm… I guess… they'd have to accept me for who I am, without trying to change me. They'd… ugh this is embarrassing. They'd have to be more… dominant, I guess. They'd probably have to be more calm and controlled than I am too… Hell, that last part sounds like Brynn. Havens help me…

**What are you ashamed of?**

_Myself. My past. Anything to do with those two_.

**What are you proud of?**

The fact that I was the best assassin they had? No… That can't really count, can it? Um… I dunno. The fact that I haven't entirely broken down yet?

**What's your favorite memory?**

That one time with Carlen, we went down to the river and had a blast. She brought a lunch and we rode whenever we weren't swimming or eating… That whole day was pretty much the best day of my life. I guess I was about thirteen then.

**What's your least favorite memory?**

Anything after Carlen died. Life pretty much sucked from then on. I still miss her… 

**When was the last time you cried?**

When I was told about Carlen's death. I couldn't bring myself to go to her funeral, but I couldn't cry anymore. I think I lost the ability somehow…

**What would you do over?**

I'd take back that thing I said to Brynn about not wanting the lifebond. It was pretty dirty of me I guess. I didn't really mean it anyway…

**Do you have a secret? Why is it a secret?**

I have lots of secrets, but why the hell should I tell you? 

**What do you regret?**

The fact that I still haven't killed my father. Old dreams die hard I guess… 

**Do you have enemies? Why?**

_Hell yeah. I killed people for a living. It wasn't a good living, but still. I'd be more worried if I didn't have any enemies_.

**What's your best char trait?**

Er… I'm really different? How the hell should I know? I try not to ay too much attention to myself, so why should I start now?

**Who influenced you most?**

Carlen. Absolutely, definitely, positively. 

**Where are you vulnerable?**

What are you planning to do with this information anyway? ~raises eyebrow~ Like I'm going to tell you. Yea right.

**What do you remember most about your childhood?**

Being unhappy. Never being able to find my mother. Carlen waiting for me down in the kitchens so my father wouldn't know I spent the majority of my time with a farmer's brat.

**What's your life motto?**

I bite back.

**What attracts you most to the person you're attracted to?**

His eyes. Definitely his eyes. They pull you in and suck you down until you don't want to be rescued anymore. And I guess his smile's nice too. And he has great hands – but don't tell him I said that. I don't think he wants me to know that yet. ~grins~

**What are your ambitions?**

To survive, I guess… haven't thought about it.

**What are your values?**

Keeping your word, and… some other stuff… 

**What are your short-term goals?**

I suppose to get on more friendly terms with Brynn. We can't dislike each other forever… I hope…

**What are your long-term goals?**

_Er… To be happy? Who gives a damn anyway?_

**What's your sexual preference?**

_~shrugs~ I would say girls but, feh, who knows now. I'm willing to give everything a go_.

**Do you have any siblings? And if so, how old are they and what are their names?**

One younger brother. I don't know how old he'd be now, because I left before I could bother with him too much. I think his name was Kinayl. My parents are freaks, I know.

**What do you enjoy doing?**

Horse riding. Killing. Strangely enough though, it isn't the killing I like so much as the blood. If there were a way to make things bleed without killing them, I'd rather do that instead, but… eh. I'll take what I can get.

**Do you have a significant other?**

Yes. 

**What is your significant other like?**

He's really really confusing. I don't think I understand him at all, but at least he doesn't understand me either, hmm? He seems nice though. Almost the kind of guy Carlen would like most of the time – concerned, shy, quiet, thoughtful, etc etc… Not that I'd let her see him. 

**What did you think of Brynn when you first met him?**

_I thought he was a jerk. But that was probably because I knew he wanted to kill me. Call it self-defense. Then I thought that maybe he had a reason for being angry._

_Other than that, my original thought must have been 'Wow.' Lords above, that's disturbing._

**When did you realize you were shaych?**

I knew I was shaych when Brynn kissed me that first time (after I told him to, mind you. I wouldn't have minded if he had taken the initiative.) 


	12. Kylan: Riding Out

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes:  Apparently I write my guys too feminine. Do they seem feminine to you? Personally I don't see how I could write them any other way because I've never been a teenage boy, no matter how much I'd like to try out the idea. So I apologise if they are too feminine. I really can't help it T.T

The Golden Dragon  ~  Hamlet's a case of real teen angst… I could never do that to my muses… they annoy the hell out of me sometimes but to do Shakespearean stuff to them – that's going too far :D A couple of breakdowns on the other hand, I'm all for.. Don't worry. They get together soon. (I hope) Neither of them have enough will power to stand up to something they both want so bad but refuse to admit ~le sigh ala sappy fangirl~ hope this is soon enough for you :D I only got four hours of sleep last night… course I blame it all on the rather intriguing stories there are online but… feh, you'd suppose I'd learn when to go to sleep :D … anyway, dun worry! Brynn and kylan will get together soon ^^ …. They'd better . thanks for reviewing!! ^^

ola  ~  If you remember it, please do point it out O.o; cause that would help a lot :D …. And …. You know… O.o;;; I had a point in there somewhere O.o; Brynn's a sucker for those coldly planned revenges, even when his sappy affectionate starved inside is telling him to cool down. Heh. It's all good XD I don't run out of ideas :D I'm more likely to put them in completely unrealistic situations which make people inevitably wonder why everything always happens to _those_ two XD … and I do mean everything. I'm too fond of focusing on the main couple and trying to force them together with situations that would usually take weeks to happen, not hours like in this story XD … Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you found the time :D Me, I'm usually the one people end up waiting for… I wonder what it's like on the other side…? XD

etcetera-cat  ~  Whee!! House hunting!! I like doing that! Unless of course, the people don't tidy up their house and then it looks all run down and dirty and gross and stuff O.o; Not much more on Shaelin until she dies. Then kylan suffers another minor mental breakdown. Which inevitably happens a few days after this chapter, which means we're going to be time hopping soon :D Mwahahahaha!!! I have plans for Jesalis :D Unfortunately, they don't involve kylan, cause he's a bit too obsessed with blood… on another note, have you read the interview? Weird stuff there O.o; anyway, jesalis comes into it more in the sequel, which is gonna be a continuation of this story with the same characters, but different main ones… that ones still in planning though… but that's why she can't choose kylan T.T don't worry! I'm sure you'll like her chosen just as well!! (if you're still reading by then O.o;;;) thanks for reviewing, hope you do it again ^^

psycho tabby cat  ~  heh ^^ thanks ^^ I also wanna know. And my muses aren't helping, what with their lazy ways… ah well.. they're a lot better than some other muses I could mention but who will remain unnamed… :D thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! ^^

DARKMEW13  ~  Thanks ^^ Felt like I rushed through it somewhat but it doesn't look any worse than the others do, so I guess it's all right ^^ Thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! ^^

Annnndd…. I hope you all read the interview. It's got a few spoilers for Kylan's past… which might be quite annoying, come to think about it O.o;; anyways, that's about it. Thanks for encouraging these stupid muses to work. I know they'd be a lot harder to convince if there were less reviews, so read, enjoy, and please review!!!

PS: Yes, I am quite pathetic. T.T

Kylan's smirk faded into a genuine grin again once he got within sight of the proper stables. No more uncanny people in horse bodies, these were horses through and through, born and bred from generations of what had to be the best of the best in the country.

He approached a desk in a small office next to the main stable building and waited for the girl behind it to pay him attention. 

When she noticed him, she perked up immediately, in a way that was not unfamiliar to the blonde, but that now seemed strangely unappealing. He grinned back responsively though, and flirted a while for fun before asking about a horse he could ride.

"There's one saddled for you over there," the girl said, pointing roughly in the direction he had come from. Kylan glanced over and blinked.

Standing by the fence, with a groom by her head, was a downtrodden looking mare, which seemed to grow more dejected as he watched. She had plainly been extremely high quality when she had been younger, but now… It was a wonder they hadn't retired her yet.

He turned back to the girl, trying not to let any expression show on his face. "Excuse me, could I request another mount please?"

She blinked at him, clearly surprised. "Well, I don't know… Herald Elan said…"

"Herald Elan," Kylan interrupted hotly, biting out the name, "has never seen me ride. Please. May I have another mount?"

She gave him another dubious look.

Kylan winked and grinned at her, watching her melt dispassionately, feeling nothing. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, it was just that… he didn't need her.

Not like he needed Brynn.

"All right," the girl smiled and flirted lightly with her eyes. Kylan smiled back absently, his thoughts elsewhere.

The girl pouted, piqued by his wondering expression, and stood up, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Come with me then, and we'll see if we can't get you something more appropriate to ride."

Kylan had enough time to feel disgust at what might have been a crudely disguised lewd comment and then the girl dragged him off down the stable aisle, pointing out horses who were a lot better than the old mare, but still dull enough to be boring.

Kylan sighed and pulled his arm away from her grip, planning on returning to one of the lesser evil looking horses that had been at the beginning of the stable. As he turned, however, his eye caught sight of another mare.

This one, however, was different from the one outside. She was a glossy chestnut, her coat gleamed, obviously in excellent condition, and there was an animalistic intelligence in her eyes, not a scrap of that creepy human intelligence Companions showed.

"That one." Kylan pointed to the mare. "I want to ride her."

The girl turned around, and paled slightly, although she made a valiant effort to hide it. "Um… All… all right I guess… I'll just go get her tack… Do you know how to tack her up?"

Kylan nodded and lifted a hand to offer it to the mare as the girl darted away. The mare snuffled his palm for a second before a tongue flicked out for the natural salt there. Kylan laughed softly. "Don't make a habit of it," he told the mare conversationally, nevertheless letting her continue. "This is only a greeting gift."

The girl reappeared, lugging a saddle and bridle with her, which she gave to him with a soft noise of relief. Then she glanced up at the mare. "She has a soft mouth, so don't jerk too hard at the reins."

With the small bit of advice, the girl scuttled away again. She was almost out of hearing before Kylan thought to ask. "Hey! What's her name?"

The girl looked back at him over her shoulder. "Firefly."

Kylan looked up into the intelligent eyes again and hummed thoughtfully, preventing himself from actively thinking about anything. While he was looking forward to proving that he could ride, he was dreading the actual ride. He didn't want the questions that would surely come. He tickled Firefly behind her ears and slipped into the stall to tack her up, determined not to answer anything that he didn't want to.

Once they were ready, Kylan led the mare out, relieved that her hooves sounded normal on the cement of the courtyard in front of the stable. That in itself surprised him, as he hadn't realized how nervous the Companions made him before. Except for Shaelin. Kylan doubted anyone could feel nervous around Shaelin, if they knew she liked them.

Shaking the thought out of his head meant that he met the incredulous eyes of Brynn as the Herald sat quietly to one side and waited for him. 

"Are you sure you can ride her?" Brynn asked, sounding strangely concerned.

Kylan scowled at the reference to his riding skills, which Brynn had no right to assume, and then smirked. He mounted Firefly in one smooth movement, one that was certainly as smooth as Brynn's own practiced technique.

As Brynn gaped at him, he checked the stirrups, adjusted the leathers and his grip on the reins, and nudged the mare into a walk, directing her towards the Main Gate.

After a moment, Brynn followed, Devoni's ears flicking curiously. "Where'd you learn to ride?"

Kylan glanced at him uncomfortably, unnerved by the question. "Ca – … Someone taught me."

Then the blonde flushed, feeling Brynn's curious stare and fiddling with the reins to avoid it. Firefly was a good mount, and seemed extremely eager to get out. Kylan shortened the reins a bit.

"Who taught you?" Brynn asked again quietly, once they were actually in the streets. The guard at the gate had glared at Kylan, but hadn't made any direct move to stop him, probably thinking Brynn was all the chaperonage the murderer needed.

Kylan paled, and had to stop for a second, because his head was suddenly spinning unpleasantly. He leant forward until his forehead touched the coarse mane of the mare, ignoring it when she carried on prancing forward, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to talk about it at all.

A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched away without thinking, averting his eyes from Brynn's silently accusing ones in apology. 

"What's wrong?" Brynn inquired almost kindly, and tenseness that wasn't his ricocheted through Kylan, making him sway unsteadily.

He turned to stare at the Herald once his head had cleared slightly, but Brynn gave him a blankly concerned expression and Kylan wasn't skilled enough to read beneath it yet.

The blonde paused, hesitating. "I'm fine."

Brynn glanced at him wordlessly, and Kylan scowled in return. 

"Leave me alone," he insistently snapped, and Brynn looked away agreeably, making the younger boy feel less mature and more pettish.

"Where do you want to go?" Brynn asked after a few moments.

Kylan looked at him, then shrugged, nudging Firefly between two carts. "Don't care."

Brynn sighed, and then Devoni abruptly changed direction, veering sharply off to the right. Kylan started to follow, then froze, jerking back hard enough on the reins to ensure that firefly threw her head up in protest.

"I'm not going there."

Brynn glanced at him curiously over his shoulder. Devoni slowed to a halt. "Why not?" Brynn inquired calmly.

The tone of his voice implied that he thought Kylan was being an idiot, and Kylan blushed accordingly. "I'm just not, all right?" he snapped back childishly, and kicked Firefly into a trot, careening her down the street.

A few moments later a familiar chime rang out behind him, and Kylan was unsure whether to be relieved or frustrated. Things were all so confusing lately…

"Kylan! Wait! Hang on, we'll go somewhere else!"

Kylan slowed Firefly down forcibly and glowered back behind him at the approaching Herald. "Can we leave the city?"

Brynn looked tempted, but shook his head. "Sorry. I need permission for you to leave before we can go anywhere worth going."

Kylan scowled blankly at the sleek brown ears in front of him. "Why am I being treated like a prisoner? I won't kill anyone now."

Brynn merely looked at him. "You expect people to believe that? You really are naïve."

"Shut up," Kylan countered, ignoring the prick of what could only be tears behind his eyes, brought on by what seemed to be Brynn's disbelief. "I wouldn't. You know I can't. You said so yourself."

Brynn sighed, and Devoni stopped, turning his head to block Firefly's route past him. Once Firefly had paused, disconcerted with the immovable obstacle, Brynn trailed his fingers down Kylan's face softly, gently.

Kylan melted.

"Sorry," Brynn whispered quietly, pushing his fingers a little further back to trace Kylan's neck below his ear. 

Kylan managed to get his mind to stop reeling pleasantly when Brynn's fingers paused, and he looked up to see a thoughtful frown on the Herald's face.

Then the considering gray eyes locked onto his blue ones, and Kylan forgot to flinch away.

"What's this?" Brynn caressed the same spot on his neck.

Kylan remembered what Brynn was feeling, and jerked away, almost overbalancing. "N-nothing. Leave it alone."

Brynn cocked his head, lifting his brows. "Really?"

"Yea," Kylan mumbled, and cursed himself, unable to hold back the sudden blush.

Brynn smiled a secret smile that undoubtedly looked suspicious at the same time, and Devoni started moving again. Kylan held Firefly back to follow the Herald and his Companion, not wanting to be caught in the eyes again, not wanting to find out the reasons for that particular smile. 

Unfortunately, the most disturbing thing about the smile was that it intrigued Kylan almost as much as it fascinated him. And that, in itself, was very suspicious.

Brynn led the way to what appeared to be a park. At least, it tried to be a park. There were trees and bushes and benches and resting places, but it wasn't anything unusually special, not since Kylan had seen some of the Palace Grounds. 

He glanced around, then stopped completely, swinging a leg over Firefly to dismount, before realizing that he couldn't run off because he hadn't anyone to hold her. Brynn was watching him with hooded, curious eyes, so he was obviously going to be no help. 

Kylan asked him anyway. Brynn shrugged. "I don't plan on getting off here."

Kylan scowled at the tone of utter carelessness that Brynn had adopted, then smirked, trying to put into his face the fact that he didn't care.

He dropped Firefly's reins near Devoni's front hoof, and darted into the bushes, ignoring Brynn's sudden, startled cry from behind him.

Kylan was actually a fast runner when he wasn't emotionally scarred, and he used that advantage now, sprinting for all he was worth after his quarry: another boy around his own age.

"Oi! Thaelin! Stop running you idiot! It's me!"

The boy in front of him slowed, but didn't stop, didn't even look around. Kylan felt a flash of foreboding. He skidded to a halt and waited, somewhat nervously. He was near the edge of the park now, and could see the carts and people crossing on the streets just beyond the boundaries. He knew they wouldn't help him if he called out. They'd pretend to be interested, but he had learnt from experience that no one came to help when you called for it… or even when you screamed for it.

Kylan shook the memories away determinedly and waited.

Sure enough, Thaelin's tousled black head poked up from behind a bush set just inside the park's borders. He was grinning the same grin he always had, which had been enough to scare potential bullies away.

Kylan smirked back demonically, knowing that Thaelin would approach. It was one thing no one had ever been able to train out of the other boy: his insatiable curiosity.

Thaelin stepped out from behind the bushes, made a great show of brushing himself off, and started swaggering towards Kylan, his grin playfully teasing. Kylan allowed his smirk to grow into a similar grin.

"Oi, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be caught." Thaelin called out once within hearing distance.

Kylan cocked his head and winked extravagantly. He needed information, and Thaelin was probably the best sort. "Me? Caught? You kidding?"

"Nah," Thaelin ran a hand through his disheveled hair in what appeared to be an attempt to dust the leaves and dried grass from it. It didn't work.

Kylan felt his grin grow more genuine. 

"It's just that they said you didn't do your job right," Thaelin continued.

Kylan felt his body tense automatically, still not used to letting these people close without a fight. "Have I ever done a job wrong?"

"Well," Thaelin smirked, "I'm sure you remember the time you –"

"All right, all right," Kylan cut in hastily, not wanting to remember those times. They were embarrassing… and still held a lingering pain for him. "I meant recently."

"No," Thaelin agreed easily. "You don't fail anymore. But they still want to know why you haven't returned." The grin faded into a scowl. "Those rumors are getting serious, Kylan. I suggest you go meet them now and tell them…" 

Thaelin trailed off, his eyes growing wider, his expression distinctly panicked. "Oh shit man. Shit. Damnit, you planned this!" Thaelin screamed.

Kylan winced. He had been so close to getting away with it all. He didn't need to turn around to know what had changed Thaelin's mood so suddenly.

He already knew who was behind him, whose hot breath was puffing against the back of his neck with accompanying warning snorts.

He already knew. 


	13. Brynn: Interview Interlude

Interview Interlude.

Interview Idea Credit Goes to: Nozomi ga Kanau (user ID# 64110)

**What is your full name? **

 Brynn Chalance

**What nationality are you**? 

 Typically a mixture of whatever my parents are. Which means I don't exactly know.

**What's your birthday? **

 November 28th actually. Go figure…

**What were your parents like? **

 My father was all right. He worked hard on his farm while my mother ran the additional inn. I suppose they're all right, as far as parents go. I visit them every Midwinter, and sometimes during summer, and they're always happy to see me.

**What's your favorite color?**

 Blue. Or white I suppose, considering how much time I spend around white things. They should paint the walls a different colour. 

**Do you have any scars?**

 I have a long scar running down my left hip to the thigh, because I was stupidly playing with some harvesting tools when I was about ten. 

**Do you wear any jewelry?**

 Not usually. Occasionally I wear a necklace my  youngest sister made for me. 

**What are your pet peeves? **

 When Devoni gets treated like a horse. It doesn't happen often, but when it does (usually with my extended family) it's extremely annoying. My parents and siblings understand what he is, but I'm beginning to get seriously annoyed with family reunions.

**What education have you received?**

 A normal one. Average for your average farm child.

**What are your hobbies?**

 I like to read, and be around with Devoni. It's also fun to do circuit work, which might not be a hobby technically, but it's a thing that I do that I sometimes enjoy so…

**What religion are you?**

 ~shrugs~ Don't have one. I've learnt about too many to decide which one is actually the right one, so I tend to believe all or none. Of course, you don't tell the other people that.

**What's your favorite book?**

 Er… Not sure. 

**What's your favorite type of music?**

 I like ballads… and those humorous songs that are just a bunch of drivel… 

**Favorite food?**

 Food. Any food is good, especially the homecooked kind.

**Favorite Holiday?**

 Midwinter I suppose. Or maybe the entire week of Harvesting. That's always fun.

**What's your opinion on Love and Marriage?**

 If it's with the right people, then it's bliss. If not, then it's not. If you're happy with it, go for marriage… I don't think I ever could get married though.

**How did you lose your virginity?**

 Did you ever hear the rumors that Heralds don't have that many inhibitions? Because I'd just like to tell you that they are true. I lost it when I was sixteen with one of my yearmates, who just happened to move onto Akseli afterwards. I don't mind. She was a good friend.

**What are your driving forces?**

 Devoni. Akseli used to be one of the major ones as well, but it's definitately Devoni. And duty. Can't forget about a Herald's duty to Valdemar. Sometimes I think we go too far… Nah.

**What's your ideal man or woman?**

 Typically, one who understands me and loves me and who I really am. Someone who I'm not afraid to be myself around. Someone who'll understand that duty really does have to come first. Someone who is perfect for me.

**What are you ashamed of?**

 The fact that I have an insatiable assertive streak. I like revenge, which is bad, considering I'm a Herald and all… I don't like people messing with me, and I don't like having to make them stop. I'm ashamed of the fact that I feel the need to go to the lengths I do sometimes.

**What are you proud of?**

The fact that I put myself back together (with a little help from Devoni) after my oldest sister died. I almost didn't manage…

**What's your favorite memory?**

 Anytime Caelis and I would drive the cart back to the farm, he always said the strangest things. And he always made me laugh. He could say anything and I'd laugh until I cried. So far he was the only person to affect me like that, but those were the best times of my life. Oh. And getting Chosen is a pretty great memory as well. 

**What's your least favorite memory?**

 This one time a bunch of bandits raided our village, and my sister who was staying at her friends house got killed in the fight… 

**When was the last time you cried?**

 When Kylan said he was leaving. That would have been embarrassing if it hadn't hurt so much.

**What would you do over?**

 I'd run faster to save my sister's life. I didn't do it quite fast enough that time… And it was too late when I got there…

**Do you have a secret? Why is it a secret?**

 I think I do. Because I can't tell anyone yet, obviously. ~grins~ I'm not telling you what it is. Kylan has to be told first… After I've gotten my revenge..

**What do you regret?**

 The fact that I'm probably too hard on the boy. But hey, it isn't my idea of a great time either. Ah well. It'll get better soon I'm sure.

**Do you have enemies? Why?**

 I'd like to think no, but I probably do. Whether they know I'm me though, is another question altogether. Nobody really hates Heralds anyway, so if I do, then they obviously hated me before I was Chosen.

**What's your best char trait?**

 I'm independent. Well… sorta. As long as neither Devoni nor Kylan leaves me, then I'm fine. 

**Who influenced you most?**

 Caelis. And Devoni. And I guess Akseli as well.

**Where are you vulnerable?**

 I crave affection most of the time, which pretty much sucks because not many of the others understand. I'm not too confident of myself either I guess… Hit me where I'm weak and I'll crumple.

**What do you remember most about your childhood?**

 The cart rides with Caelis, working hard during Harvest and then taking illicit breaks and sneaking down to the duck pond to cool off. Getting caught by my father. Having him join us for a few minutes before making us work again. Sitting in front of the fireplace with my mother reading us a story while we carved and whittled and knitted. Ah… good times… 

**What's your life motto?**

 I don't really have one… ~sheepish grin~

**What attracts you most to the person you're attracted to?**

 His eyes, his stubbornness (as much as it annoys me), the way he can suddenly look so seductive and pretends not to notice it (or maybe he really doesn't. how can he not know how desirable he is?) The fact that he's mine.

**What are your ambitions?**

 Don't have any, actually. To make Valdemar a better place?

**What are your values?**

 I value honesty, honor (no, they're not the same) duty and I guess… ~blushes slightly~ love. How school girl of me…

**What are your short-term goals?**

 To make Kylan see that this lifebond really is the best thing that's happened to both of us.

**What are your long-term goals?**

 Try to make Kylan less fascinated with death and blood and his own pride. Honestly, have you met the guy? To make him less defensive over showing his emotions.. And to make him start acknowledging his emotions when they come, not when they've frustrated everybody else because they can see it clearly and he's still refusing too… 

Yes, I have a lot of work to do, I know. 

**What's your sexual preference?**

 I'm shaych now I suppose. I rather thought I was straight before, but oh well. Guess life proved me wrong, hmm?

**Do you have any siblings? And if so, how old are they and what are their names?**

 I have a few siblings. From the oldest, it was Caelis, and he's a few years older than I am. He's happily married now, by the way. Apparently they're expecting. Good for him ~grins~ Then there's me, of course. Then there's Sef, who'll be a year younger than Kylan now… Then it's Cyris, who is a whopping twelve year old and thinks he's the head of the family… It would be annoying if he weren't such a sweet kid. Well, that and the fact that us older men gang up on him and have huge pillow fights with him and the girls. Poor boy. Brenya and Sera are twins at nine years, and are the youngest. Delia would have come in between Sef and I had she still been alive today, but she's not. 

**What do you enjoy doing?**

 Talking to Devoni. Going home at times other than family reunions because my cousins are idiots. Talking with Caelis and the rest of my immediate family. Teasing Kylan is fun as well, but he doesn't always respond positively which would add the thrill of the unknown reaction, but it's not fair to either of us if I continue after he's asked me to stop. More normal activities I like include reading, circuit riding and watching other people because everyone has a fascinating life no matter how boring it is.

**Do you have a significant other?**

 Yes.

**What is your significant other like?**

 He's not who I would have chosen in the beginning; he's obnoxious, stubborn, defensive to the point of being insulting… But he's also a kid whose had a hard life, so he has his reasons. When he's not being any of the above, he's sweet and somewhat shy and hesitant and utterly adorable. ~winks~ don't tell him I said that, he'd kill me. 

**What did you think of Kylan when you first met him?**

 I was furious with him. I thought he deserved to die but then that guard punched him hard enough for him to black out and I thought that maybe I should escort him. Mainly because Devoni told me to. 

**When did you realize you were shaych?**

I realized I would have to be if I had a lifebond with another boy. I didn't consciously come to that decision but it happened. And I'm glad it did. Well… most of the time anyway. 


	14. Brynn: Extraordinary Rendezvous

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: I bet everyone can guess correctly what I'm going to say here – so why do I need to fill it in?

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes:  Chapter 12!! :D hope you like the interviews… I'm planning to do them again at the end of this story before the sequel comes out, just to show how they changed (yes, my English class is getting to me. #1. Describe how the main characters changed based on events in their lives. Provide evidence with thoughts, words and actions taken by the main character.) argh. That'll only happen if you want it to though, so let me know. I'll remind you again the last few chapters…

The Golden Dragon  ~  heh. Firefly must be used to it. She's had all those spoilt courtly riders, hasn't she? XD I have cool socks too. Mine have sheep on them. I'm thinking of starting a collection, but all the great socks never fit me T.T it's all very depressing, say what? XD Of course horses can wear socks. Imagine what kind of uncivilized animal they'd be if they didn't XD It almost reminds me of the time my father put socks on our cat's feet… ehehehehe… sorry… I'm gonna be serious again… (but you should try it one day if you ever get a cat… or have a cat… or see a cat. Tape on the toes annoys the cat as well… and it's so funny to watch XD) I need a life. Don't report me T.T The danger isn't so much 'who' Kylan knows, but more like 'what' Thaelin knows XD Hmm.. 50-50 chances, eh? Those sound vaguely familiar to me… I only past maths cause I got a tutor. Who happened to be gay XD I had a great time ^^ … anyway, on with the story à please review again!! ^^

etcetera-cat  ~  Hope that wasn't too boring for you :D the them comes later… …soon though. Promise. And Kylan gets more blood in this one too… because he asked soooo nicely XD …what's a haemotologist? I'm so ignorant T.T Ah well.. thanks for reviewing!! ^^ 

ola  ~  Heh thanks ^^ I liked the interview idea… although I had to tone down Kylan's language quite a bit. O.o;; And yes, EVERYthing. He was a curious child O.o;;;;;; lol k. I freaked myself out now. Don't think of anything too weird. He's more likely to try and get them to bleed than bed them… although that could just be brynn's influence. Knew I kept the Herald for a reason :D (_snuggles brynn_) (_dodges the flailing fists and feet_) ehehehehe… Of course I did :D Hope you find this ending a bit less… cliff hangerish… although the next one probably will have one. Guess we'll have to see when I write it O.o; I know the feeling… hope it didn't get stuck permanently, cuz that would suck… pretty much actually. 

psycho tabby cat  ~  It could just as easily run the other way though :D cuz brynn's not the nicest guy either. …. Heheh :D (_scratches head sheepishly_) I guess brynn's pretty much accepted it because he knows there's no way for him to survive breaking the bond, and neither of them will be happy if brynn remains furious. He's very practical like that… there's also the preoccupation with his revenge, cuz he isn't about to forgive kylan for almost ditching him so easily. But they do both get better for each other eventually.. takes a while, but it happens ^^ Thanks for reviewing!! ^^

faeborn2930  ~  Thank you!!! Telling me how much you like it is just as constructive as constructive critism anyway, cuz then I think I'm doing something right, which leads to happy/hyper writer which leads to more & quicker chapters ^^ so basically any feedback is good. Cuz teachers never give enough. Hmph. The weird thing is that I like flames too… I end up laughing myself into a state that could rival a sugar high. Which is all well and good, and makes interesting plotlines, cause then I usually stick the two characters together ASAP and dedicate the moment to the flamer XD …. Yea… anyway, thanks for reviewing!! Hope you do it again!!

Anyway, we get to see more of Kylan's disturbed side. Really disturbed side. He really is a freak, but that's why we love him, right? XD ….  (_crickets chirp_) O.o;; does nobody like the poor boy? T.T aside from brynn I mean… anyway, they learn something about themselves, and kylan has center stage because while my fascination for blood doesn't go quite as deep as his, I have a morbid fascination with making sappy scenes extremely weird. Heh. Go me.

So read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Brynn glared down at the two figures in front of him. Kylan's back had tensed immediately, but he was refusing to turn his head.

The other boy's panicked expression, however, was intriguing enough to make the Herald shove away his vague sense of jealousy and study the boy.

He didn't get very far in his observations, because Kylan turned around while the stranger was still gaping at Brynn. The expression in his bondmate's eyes was accusing, and Brynn blinked.

_:I think you ruined his plan, Chosen.:_ Devoni said mildly.

Brynn did a mental double take. _:Huh?:_

:He was obviously planning something. Look closer, there's worry under the accusations.:

Brynn did, searching the seething blue eyes glaring up into his closely, ignoring it when the stranger gave a muffled yelp and sprinted away.

Kylan turned immediately with a yell. "Thaelin! Oi! It's not what you think you idiot!"

The boy didn't stop running. Brynn didn't stop staring. There had been an unspoken worry lurking in the depths of the blue eyes, and he wondered why. He wondered why Kylan had run off like that to meet with someone. He wondered who that boy had been to the blonde. He cursed the jealousy that flared up inside and blinked innocently with a blank expression down as Kylan turned to face him again.

Brynn was astounded to see fear and panic in Kylan's eyes, and he started worrying. _:What was he doing, Devoni?:_

Devoni sent him a mental shrug. _:Ask him, Chosen.:_

"Who was that?" Brynn asked softly.

Kylan flinched. "No one special."

"I see…" Brynn replied slowly, keeping his eyes on the younger boy as Kylan walked past him determinedly, avoiding his eyes.

He had just mounted his mare again, who Brynn had brought with them in their headlong rush, and was starting to nudge her into a walk when Brynn put his hand on the rein.

Kylan stared at it mutely for a moment before looking up, his eyes pleading. "Don't make me tell you. I can't," the blonde murmured before Brynn could speak. "I'm sorry, I am, but I… can't." 

Brynn lifted an eyebrow. Devoni stepped closer to the chestnut, crowding her, yet the hand on her reins prevented her from moving away. She snorted uncertainly but didn't move.

Meanwhile Brynn put his other hand under Kylan's chin, making the younger boy look at him. "Tell me," he urged softly. "Let me help."

For a second, Brynn thought he had the boy. Blue eyes gazed into his hopefully, almost, he realized, forgetting their reason. They asked for understanding, for help with a problem too big for the blonde to handle, for new ideas and solutions… and for love.

And then they snapped off, leaving the eyes shallow and falsely cheerful and smug. Kylan grinned at him, tilting his head ever so slightly into the touch Brynn still had on his chin. "No. It's all right," Kylan claimed. "I can handle it."

Brynn smiled slowly and leaned closer, knowing Devoni wouldn't let him fall. "Are you sure?" the Herald murmured.

Kylan stared back at him, wide eyed. "Uh huh."

"Absolutely positive?"

Kylan watched Brynn draw nearer, his expression entranced, making it difficult for Brynn to suppress the laughter that he knew would ruin the entire motion. Kylan didn't reply.

Brynn paused, just short of touching Kylan's mouth with his own. Kylan's eyes were wide and unseeing, staring at Brynn but blinded by emotion, and Brynn felt vaguely guilty about playing with the boy's emotions like this. But he wanted to know.

"Kylan? Do you love me?"

Kylan blinked suddenly and drew back a little. "Don't know."

"Do you think you will?"

Kylan flushed delightfully, making something inside of Brynn grow warmer and happier with the situation. The Herald continued before Kylan could force himself to answer with something they both knew wasn't the truth.

"Who was that boy, Kylan?" Brynn asked softly, moving closer again.

The mare Kylan was riding recoiled before the blonde could answer, wrenching Kylan's attention away from Brynn and into calming the mare down. Brynn sat up straight and scowled at Devoni's ears letting his Companion follow leisurely when the blonde trotted away from them, his face red and still slightly dazed.

_:He did that on purpose.:_ Devoni told his scowling Chosen. _:He kicked her too roughly.:_

Brynn allowed a satisfied smile appear on his face. _:I know. It means I'm getting to him.:_

Devoni flickered an ear back towards him when Brynn gave a low chuckle, but remained silent. 

"So how old were you when you were Chosen?" Kylan asked curiously, leaning back on his elbows and chewing a stray piece of grass.

Brynn watched the blonde relax, pleased by the idea that he had had. They had retired to the Palace in silence, and were now lounging about in one of the farther areas of the Companion's Field. Devoni was grazing a short distance away, and Kylan looked completely unperturbed now that Brynn was a safer distance away.

Brynn smirked and edged closer, determined to make the boy admit that he felt something. He knew very well that Kylan did feel something, but he wanted to hear it, wanted the solid words to engrave it into both of them. "I was twelve. I almost thought he'd choose my sister, but he didn't."

Kylan stared at him, his blue eyes fathomless. "Why would you think that?"

Brynn gave a self-mocking smile. "Because I knew I'd never make a Herald."

Kylan laughed out loud at that, making Brynn blink at him in surprise. That hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting.

"What?" he asked, troubled. "What's so funny?"

Kylan stopped laughing and grinned frankly at him. "Sorry. But I sure hope you've changed your mind since then."

Brynn stared at the younger boy, torn between amusement and bewilderment. "All right…" he ended up saying, slowly. "Tell me about yourself now. Where did you learn to ride?"

Kylan's smile faded, and he looked away, his shoulders suddenly stiff. "I was taught," he said softly.

Brynn sighed and moved closer until their hips were touching, where he carefully slid an arm around the younger boy's waist. "Tell me," he coaxed. "Please? I want to know more about you."

Kylan's rigid body posture loosened up slowly, and he turned to look back at Brynn. His eyes were bright, and Brynn felt a bad sense of anticipation flare up. 

"I-I was taught by…" Kylan's voice was tight with unhappiness, and he had to try twice before he could say the name. "Carlen taught me to ride." He shivered.

Brynn slipped his other arm across Kylan's front, clasping his hands at the side of the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. It was cruel to think about revenge when Kylan was this upset, and Brynn knew better than to try anything that would upset his bondmate further. "It's all right, Kylan. I'm here now. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Kylan turned in Brynn's arms and curled up against the Herald's chest silently, making Brynn tremble ever so slightly. Kylan sniffed and pressed his face to Brynn's collarbone.

:Having fun, Chosen?:

Brynn glared at the Companion, who was watching them with pricked ears and dry amusement and sarcasm in the dark blue eyes that came over clearly in Devoni's tone.

_:No.:_ Brynn snapped back. _:He's upset. It's nothing more.:_

Devoni snorted at him mentally, and dropped his head to start cropping the grass again, leaving Brynn to stare down at the blonde head pushed against him. A surge of protectiveness flared up in the Herald, not quite unexpected, but surprising all the same. He hesitantly lifted one of his hands and started rubbing soothing circles on the murderer's back, murmuring soft noises into the hair that made it move slightly and tickle his nose when he spoke.

After a time, during which Brynn began to feel quite comfortable, Kylan lifted his head, but made no other move to pull away. The blonde had a small smile on his face when he met Brynn's eyes, and to Brynn's surprise, he didn't look away.

"Thanks," Kylan whispered shyly.

Brynn stared back silently. Didn't the kid know how close he was? 

The wild thought that Kylan was so upset he forgot about the contact was quickly obliterated when Kylan gave a soft sigh and ducked his head against Brynn's shoulder again, the blonde's hands creeping up Brynn's chest to relax just under the younger boy's chin.

Brynn sat as still as he could, even though his hand kept rubbing circles onto the other's back, desperately hoping that Kylan wouldn't move. Devoni was sending clear signals on what he should do next, and Brynn idly wondered when his Companion had become so interested in his Chosen's love life. He ignored the thought. 

Kylan's face turned towards his neck, and Brynn ignored the slightest shiver that ran down his spine when the blonde spoke quietly.

"She was my best friend, in more ways than one… I didn't have a good life, I never have. It was great when I was with Carlen, because I could pretend that her life was mine – and she would let me. She was one of my father's tenant's daughters, a farm girl who didn't have any particular promise… Except she did. To me, for me, she was my world. She taught me how to ride, and how to tell when the crops were ready to be brought in, and I taught her to use the bow and arrow because my father made me learn that kind of stuff…" Kylan tensed slightly when Brynn's hand paused, then continued once the soothing circles had started again. "My father… he was… very snobby, I guess you could say. He still is," Kylan's voice grew dark with a sort of evil anticipation and suppressed eagerness. "I'm going to kill him one day. I've planned it out already, I've been doing it since I ran to the city…"

Brynn blinked; surprised by the amount of wicked threat Kylan's voice contained and he hid another shiver that wasn't brought on by the close proximity of the murderer. Kylan's left hand had crept around Brynn's neck and was idly playing with a few russet strands of Brynn's hair. 

Kylan's tone grew even dreamier. "At first I thought I'd do it with a sword, you know, just charge up and slice him. And then I realized that they didn't teach us how to use swords, so I imagined slashing and stabbing him with my daggers. Honestly, that worked just as well, because then I could see him die…" Kylan gave a kind of dazed smile, his fingers tightening in Brynn's hair.

Brynn blinked down, trying to maintain his calm composure. Devoni was watching with a perverse sort of fascination, obviously eavesdropping through Brynn's mind. The expression in Kylan's eyes was faraway, preoccupied with what his mind was visualizing.

_:I think your bondmate's a little disturbed in the head, Chosen.:_ Devoni pointed out calmly.

_:I can hear that, thank you.:_ Brynn snapped back waspishly. _:Do you think he was always this… unbalanced?:_

Devoni sent him a mental shrug. _:Ask him.:_

"Why do you want to kill him, Kylan?" Brynn asked gently, keeping his voice low and kind. 

Kylan's fingers paused, and then continued playing, as Kylan's eyes grew clearer and more focused. They darkened as they started seeing again, and the murderer frowned slightly. "Because he was the one who killed Carlen."

Brynn watched silently, letting his eyes ask.

Kylan sighed wearily. "He found out I was spending most of my time with a farmer's daughter. He didn't like it. He arranged for her to die. End of story."

"Are you sure?" Brynn asked carefully. "You don't want to talk about it some more?"

Kylan's eyes rolled sideways and stared up at Brynn, before lifting his head completely and staring at the Herald straight on. His fingers stopped.

"Why do you care?" Kylan asked softly, his eyes searching for goodness knew what. Brynn wondered if he found what he was looking for, because the younger boy's face relaxed into a smile that looked to be genuine before Kylan looked away, flushing.

"Do you really have to ask?" Brynn countered warmly after a few moments of reflective, companionable silence.

Kylan's eyes darted to his again. "No… I guess I don't."

Brynn tilted his head a fraction to the side, letting a hint of a smile curl his lips up. "Do you wanna know my story or can we leave it at that?" His tone teased.

Kylan's fingers pulled lightly at Brynn's hair, and the blonde grinned again. "If I have to talk, so do you. It's only fair."

Brynn heaved a huge sigh that sounded fake, and he knew it was. He wanted to know more about Kylan, but it would have to work both ways and he could guess that Kylan wanted to know just as much about Brynn as the Herald wanted to know about the murderer.

"I was a common farm boy," Brynn began, grinning as Kylan smirked affectionately at him. "Not dirt cheap but not as rich as your family sounds either."

"I'd rather be dirt cheap than have my family," grumbled Kylan, and he settled down again with his head resting on Brynn's shoulder once more, his eyes half closed as he listened with interest.

"I have… quite a few brothers and sisters… I think the last count was six or so, including myself. I used to have another sister, but she was killed shortly after I became a Trainee. My father works on the farm and is proud of it, and my mother runs the farmhouse, which is now also a successful inn of sorts. I learnt all the things a boy does on the farm, like harvesting and horse riding and swimming and stuff like that. I imagine I had much the same life as your friend did."

"If she hadn't died, that is," Kylan added, his tone bitter and hateful. "I hate my father." His shoulders shook.

Brynn, at a loss for anything he could say to comfort the younger boy, merely hugged him closer and buried his own face in the blonde hair. "It's all right," he murmured, suddenly perfectly contented with his bondmate in a way that felt good, felt desirable, needed. "It's all right."


	15. Kylan: Unexpected Intruder

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes:  Chapter 13 :D 14 might be out soon because I feel like writing now… yay me! Of course, it'll be out by Monday morning at the latest, so don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please!! (_giggles maniacally as she ducks behind kylan_) 

The Golden Dragon  ~  Thaelin freaked because he saw a Herald come up behind kylan and since he doesn't have the cleanest reputation, he was understandably worried :D added to the fact that brynn's presence only proved the rumors, thaelin is now worried about _their_ reaction to kylan's 'betrayal'… gah, what a spoiler XD if you didn't want it spoilt, pay no attention to that last bit . aww, that's sad T.T I hate it when your favourite characters die… (ie, lendel and lan and van (although technically he's not really dead. Or he is, but he isn't. you know?) it makes it so sad and really incomplete in a weird way. I have no money either. I know exactly what you mean :D 'cept my complaint is that I can't by enough anime… mmm, gravitation novels are on their way out… completely unrelated, have you tried yaoi anime? It's so cute!! XD I'm glad you like kylan. Cause he's really not so bad :D unless, of course, he wants to kill you. Then he's evil in that cool villain-ish kinda way, you know? Why is it that villains are usually so cool? O.o;;; lol… I have that same problem with nearly every book I read. Sucks, don't it? XD

etcetera-cat  ~  lol he certainly needs it, doesn't he? I wonder if they have therapists in valdemar… aside from mind healers, I mean. Heh. That suits him perfectly, I'd say :D he'd probably be most excited with 'recruiting' test subjects XD  I think it's cool that you know all that :D I'd get it all screwed up in my head before I learnt a third of those big words. Must be fun to randomly insert them into sentences and watch everyone pretend they know what you're talking about XD must be even more fun proving that they don't know what they're talking about and watching their faces XD … I have a weird sense of humor . mwahahahahaha!!! Brynn's time will come… oh yes, his time will come. (_cracks evil grin and runs off cackling_)

ola  ~  whee!! I almost made that happen, but then I realized that it would be chronologically incorrect T.T considering Carlen dies when kylan's 13, and delia dies when … er.. sometime before brynn's sixteen, it doesn't add up T.T which is a pity, because it would have been cool O.o; heh. I go to bed extremely late… really. Which inevitably means I end up sleeping til past noon when there's no school, but it doesn't affect when I go to bed. Chapters are more likely to crop up late, cuz by that time, I'm the only one awake and I don't have to worry about my brother needing the computer XD the only other computer we have isn't connected to the internet. Which sucks. Devoni's based on a friend of mine. I'd prefer him, in reality, to be a companion, but that doesn't quite add up to the definition of reality, does it. Damn. I wish valdemar were real. Interesting is the fact that my friend always says that about me. To which I throw something at him. Honestly. Am I right in the head? Probably not, but they shouldn't be stupid enough to ask outright should they XD on another note, I'm glad you love the story! ^^

psycho tabby cat  ~  quite honestly, I don't know how I do it either :D ah well. I'm not complaining XD they are strangely short, aren't they? O.o; ah well… it's usually the best place to switch perspective. Take this chapter for example… oo, I'm gonna get killed for ending there XD thanks for reviewing!! ^^

frizzy  ~  Thank you!! ^^

DARKMEW13  ~  hope it was soon enough for you ^^ the next chapter will be out by Monday morning… hehehehehe… thanks for reviewing ^^

Fireblade  ~  lol. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with insane muses :D they sure make things interesting, don't they. Hope they didn't hurt kylan though O.o;; thanks for reviewing!! ^^

darkdancer  ~  (_evil cackle_) Evil, that's me :D but don't worry… you're not alone… I'm always reading when I have more important things to do XD I'm glad you're enjoying it, thanks for reviewing!! ^^

Next chapter will be out soon!! ^^  As a side note, I'd like to point out that Thaelin and Kylan don't have any 'background' to them, they're just friends. And please ignore Kylan who is currently wiggling his eyebrows at Thaelin. Damn muses. XD … other than that, not much happens. Just some silent angsting by kylan, which is funnier for me, but that could just be my mood at the moment. Dunno. Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Kylan contemplated the food in front of him, sulking because he was so bored and Brynn wouldn't let him out the room. He hadn't moved from the suite for three days, and Kylan was beginning to understand why 'House Arrest' really was a serious sentence. Aside from the short ride they had had a few days ago, Kylan hadn't been allowed to leave the suite for any reason.

He hated it.

But it was hard to remain miserable when Brynn spent as much time as he could with the blonde. To Kylan's pleasure, and slight embarrassment, they were more affectionate with each other now. Kylan had moved his makeshift bed closer to Brynn's in an effort to be closer during the night.

He wouldn't tell the Herald why though, and he knew that the Herald thought him afraid of the dark, or some silly reason like that. Kylan grinned at the thought and poked his food with a fork. It looked edible… vaguely… but he wasn't about to take the chance.

Just like he couldn't take the chance and the risk of having the Herald hate him. He had almost given in to the bond completely now, and had accepted it – as much as he could.

"Are you going to eat that or play with it?" Brynn's voice interrupted Kylan's busy thoughts, his tone lightly teasing.

Kylan looked up with a sincere smile, happy just to be able to be with the Herald. "I don't know if it deserves to be eaten by the likes of me." He had meant it as a joke, but his voice came out surprisingly defeated.

Brynn blinked at him, bemused as Kylan tried to play it off. "What I meant was that I'm too good for it."

Brynn hummed thoughtfully, not taking his eyes from Kylan's, and Kylan felt his face heat up and gave a sheepish grin before looking down at the table again.

Brynn watched silently for a second before reaching across the table and tugging the food away. "I think you are too." The Herald told him quietly.

Kylan looked up at that, shocked, and his blush deepened. He didn't know why he felt so absurdly pleased with the remark, and put it off to the lifebond. It was a stupid thing sometimes… but he was glad to have it. 

The Herald seemed to have forgotten his attempt to leave, and Kylan was glad, because guilt still tore him up when he thought about it. He knew they were both safer without each other… and he felt worse because, even though he knew that, he was still too weak to give it up. Even for his bondmate's sake… He was too selfish.

He was just about to ask what Brynn had left to do today, because he wasn't teaching anything yet. Apparently there were a few more Companions acting restless, which meant there were going to be more Choosing in a few weeks. The King had thought it best to wait until the next lot was in, and then start Orientation classes. Ultimately, this meant Brynn could spend his days with Kylan, and the time spent together was something they both enjoyed, even if there was an underlying tenseness sometimes.

And then Brynn stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over. His face was resigned and sad, and Kylan gaped up at him. "What? What's wrong?"

Kylan didn't like the look Brynn gave him then. It was sad and resigned still, but there was an unspoken warning, and a lot of mournful remorse. The younger boy immediately felt more defensive. 

"Kylan…" Brynn started, and hesitated. He tried again. "Kylan, Devoni says that Shaelin… She's going fast."

Kylan scrambled out of his chair. "Where is she? She can't die. She 's not supposed to."

Brynn's face hardened, and the realization hit Kylan like a ton of bricks. It was all his fault. He sank to his knees weakly, letting go of his grip on the back of his chair as he went down, his eyes suddenly blank. It was all his fault. 

Brynn squatted in front of him, concern lurking in those still granite hard gray eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Does it hurt?" Kylan whispered softly, not answering the question. "When they die, I mean. Does it hurt?"

"Devoni says not usually… Only in other situations. Shaelin will die peacefully."

"Good," Kylan murmured hoarsely. "I can't go see her, can I." 

Brynn shook his head wordlessly, his eyes softening slightly. Kylan was grateful for the comfort, but he couldn't bear it, because the Herald obviously blamed him when he was trying not to. Not that Kylan really minded, he blamed himself as well. Hell, it really _was_ his fault. He lifted a hand carefully and pushed Brynn's chest, almost making the Herald overbalance.

"Can you leave me alone for a while?" Kylan asked softly. 

Brynn's eyes searched his before smiling understandingly and putting a hand on Kylan's shoulder, which he used to push himself up. Kylan closed his eyes when the hand descended on his hair, lightly caressing it. 

"Don't be too upset, Kylan. She'll be a lot happier where she's going. I know she will. It's a celebrated fact that bad things don't happen to us when we die."

"You…" Kylan repeated slowly. "You, as in humans and stuff, or you as in Herald and Companions?"

Brynn's expression turned sympathetic. "Us as in Heralds and Companions."

Kylan nodded slowly, feeling his heart drop out of his body. Brynn left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

After a while, Kylan struggled up from the floor, and made it to Brynn's bed. He chose that one mainly because it was easier and softer to fall onto, so when he did tumble onto it, it didn't hurt.

He was still sad about Shaelin's death. She had been a good… person? He wondered what exactly to call her. Well, whatever, she had been quite nice to him, especially since he knew she had wanted to kill him a few times. Like when he first met her. She had probably wanted him to die before they had even spoken to each other, but then she had forgiven him.

Far more painful to remember was the time he had tried to drop the bond. It hurt to think about it, yet the far more serious ache was the thought that maybe he had been right to try.

If it was only Heralds and Companions who knew for a fact that when they died, they went to a good place. They were confident and assured about that, it was fairly obvious. It wasn't like any of them deserved to go to hell anyway, not after years of being good. 

Normal people might have made it to Haven as well. People like Carlen, who were good and kind and your average cheerful person who wasn't so average after all. They would have been able to get their reward in Haven.

What could a murderer claim for his reward?

Torture. Eternal and everlasting torment for a soul. Nothing good awaited him when he died, not after the things he had seen and said and done… That would be painful enough in itself…

But knowing he was doomed to spend the rest of eternity without Brynn… That was hell, pure and simple, more agonizing than any general opinion of hell that any other person had.

Kylan frowned to himself, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes, and rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

If it had been preordained that they separate eventually, then maybe they should have separated earlier, because surely once they were already apart, nothing could hurt and scar as bad as the initial break up could. 

Candlemarks passed. Brynn didn't return. Kylan was disappointed that the Herald had so far neglected to make an appearance, but he was more relieved anyway. He didn't want to appear too weak to the Herald anymore than he did already, and Kylan still hadn't managed to make himself uncurl yet.

He was going to hell. 

The thought brought on a curious kind of simple detachment. He knew he wouldn't try to break the bond again. He was too happy with it, and if he had to live forever in agony, then he'd rather be happy for this short time. The thought made him feel faintly guilty and selfish, but he pushed those away without hesitation. He was sick of being stupid. He was tired of being weak.

With a scowl, he sat up, suddenly determined to try and forget his thoughts, since they were doing nothing but make him miserable. He briefly debated with himself the use of ringing a page for something to eat, because supper was supposed to have been candlemarks ago. He decided not to, and got off the bed to start looking for Brynn, guessing that the Herald was with Devoni.

He usually was. Kylan smirked to himself, perfectly content with the idea. He didn't get jealous easily, and it was obvious to him that Brynn depended on Devoni as much as Kylan depended on Brynn.

This time, Kylan wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he did depend on the Herald.

He had opened the door of the suite before senses long trained and attuned began to prickle, and deeply embedded instruction took over as he crouched automatically.

He kept quiet. One of the first they were all taught was that if you speak, you could startle the person into calling for some help. Or you could scare them so much that they attacked you before you were ready.

The hair on the back of Kylan's neck rose. He was one of the best they had had, he was sure, but they had all the instructors that had taught him. And those teachers, he was sure, had all held back some teaching, to ensure that the older, more experienced fighters could always beat the rebels. Easily, even.

Kylan had seen some of those rebels, both before and after they tried to gain some status. They had always turned out worse than the instructors. And they had always been better than Kylan himself. It was only logical, common sense that the instructors could beat him to a pulp with one hand; maybe even kill him. 

Kylan crouched lower, his eyes darting around the empty looking hall repeatedly. It wasn't a page. If it had been, he would have seen the uniform by now.

The garden door opened from inside the room, and Kylan jumped back, whirling around to face the inside of the room as he did so, prepared to fight.

The firelight flickered on a familiar face, and Kylan let himself relax slightly. He was all right so long as no one else was with the visitor.

"You can close the door, you know," Thaelin told him, eyes fixed on Kylan's immobile body. "You might want to."

Kylan agreed silently, but scowled for show as he pulled the door closed behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Thaelin shrugged, and wandered carefully further into the room, keeping his attention cautiously on Kylan, although Kylan knew he was examining the room as well. His suspicions were confirmed when Thaelin spoke again. "Fancy place you've got here. Is the bathroom as big as it looks?"

Kylan nodded silently, narrowing his eyes. "Have you told them about me yet?"

Thaelin physically flinched as if avoiding a heavy handed smack. "I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

Kylan believed him. "Then why are you here?"

Thaelin made another halfhearted shrug and crouched in front of the fire, relaxing enough to stare into the flames instead of at Kylan. "Wanted to see if the rumors were really true. I wouldn't believe that you planned that meeting in the park."

"I didn't," Kylan spoke, and went to sit next to his friend. "I saw you and just wanted to talk, that's all."

"But shit Kylan, a Herald? Why the hell would you want to start an affair with one of them?" Thaelin pulled face that eloquently suggested his distaste at the idea. "They're so… clean."

Kylan nodded, understanding immediately. Nobody but the others in their group would have understood. "It's more complicated than that though."

Thaelin turned his head to watch the other boy, his eyes carefully guarded. "Be careful, Kylan. I didn't tell them anything, but they're starting to get angry now. They want to know how much is truth and how much is rumor, you know."

Kylan's heart stopped for a second, frozen at the chill implied in Thaelin's words. "You sure you didn't tell them?" he asked the other boy urgently, turning to face him directly.

Thaelin looked disgusted. "I don't rat, Kylan. I'm happy you got out. I wish I could… But it's not going to happen. The best thing you can hope for is that they somehow improve security in the servants entrance to the Palace."

Kylan allowed himself to laugh softly, falling easily into the familiar repartee of discussing security. Anything to ignore the danger. It was too much to handle for today; he'd settle it tomorrow. "I thought that was how you got in."

Thaelin grinned back. "You know that's my specialty." 

Kylan nodded, then paused. "Do they know you're here?"

"No," Thaelin replied softly, and turned his attention back to the fire. There was silence for a few moments, both boys letting the fire fill the silence before Thaelin continued. 

"They think I'm robbing some house down the road. Apparently there's a party at Court tonight so-"

Footsteps approaching cut him off, and Thaelin jumped up with enough speed to make Kylan certain that the black-headed boy was jumpy and nervous. He ignored the footsteps, sure that they'd pass the room.

Kylan rested a hand slowly on Thaelin's shoulder and jerked him forward to examine his face carefully. There were a few indistinct bruises and a couple of lacerations, but it wasn't anything too serious. "Are you all right?" Kylan asked. "Want to stay a little bit longer? Brynn's probably at that party you mentioned, and I'm sure he won't mind if –"

The door flew open. Kylan started, and then blinked in that direction, forgetting Thaelin's close proximity as he stared silently, and with growing apprehension at Brynn, who suddenly looked furious. 


	16. Brynn: Misleading Conclusions

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: (_cackles evilly_) Another cliffhanger!! Whee!! XD Brynn was hard to write in this one… I suffer from jealous fits as well, and I can only say that he doesn't mean it. We could blame the bond for making him far more emotional than he's used to, which makes it harder for him to control himself… Or we can blame Thaelin for being an idiot and provoking him. Whichever works is fine XD

The Golden Dragon  ~  Yes!! I am ecstatic to say that gravitation novels are being brought to the US by tokyopop. An added bonus is that it's actually quite cheap… $10 US or $15 Cdn per book XD!!! Have you tried FAKE? Those novels are out too, and are much better than the anime OVA… it's really funny and cute :D if you can, you really should try them ^^  mwahahaha!! Sorry, did brynn give you a fright at the end? He gave kylan a fright as well.. not that their moods improve in this one O.o;;; heh. Maybe this one will be eaten then :D cause this is a worse cliffhanger.. and I dunno when the next chapter will be out to boot… . dun worry!! Kylan will get there somehow! He isn't going to be chosen, but he will surely find a way to be with brynn forever… maybe when brynn dies he can ask for kylan to go to Bermuda with him or something.. The Shadow Lover wouldn't be so cruel to break up a life bond. Van's proof of that. Well ok, he was a special case (_huggles Van_) but still!! … or something… O.o;;;  Have fun!! :D 

psycho tabby cat  ~  Brynn's not nice in this one :D and he was nice cause… well, it explains that somewhat in this one as well ^^;; Eventually he forgets his revenge on kylan (for almost leaving) but he does get revenge for the mud-in-the-feet-weird-plot-thingy. Kylan's been doing that every morning since they've been together sleeping in the same room XD Brynn expects it sorta now. He'd be more worried if it didn't happen. Wouldn't being queen be great? *-* in answer, yea, I guess there should be. But technically no one knows kylan's there, because the bards are conveniently out of the plot now . for the time being anyway. Besides, if anyone saw kylan wondering around, they'd pounce on him and try to send him to gaol. He knows that, which is why he stays unless brynn takes him out. Hmmm… can't say I do know why… I'd guess it's just something ff.net does to annoy us. Psh. Silly site. Thanks for reviewing!! 

ola  ~  lol. Hope this was quick enough for you XD 

etcetera-cat  ~  mwahaha!! Brynn's got a lot more on his plate than he lets on XD yes. Yes, kylan should tell him, but teenagers are never sensible. And pride won't let him admit the fact that he doesn't think he can handle it, either to himself or anyone else. Well, that and the fact that he'd rather not put brynn in danger (_smacks Kylan upside the head_) so he says its better to put himself in danger. What a typical love story O.o;;; ACK!! I'm cliché-ing!! (_runs away screaming_) lol yea. They do, don't they O.o; still, it must be cool knowing such big words. The biggest word I know is a long one, but that's only cause I taught myself how to say it XD … it took a while.

darkdancer  ~  lol It's all because we love them, I swear it is XD brynn tends to jump to conclusions when he has jealousy to spur him on. It's what he does. lol I wish they would just cuddle and make each other feel better… but brynn's in no mood to cuddle, and he won't be for a while… (read that: a few chapters) then there's lots of cuddling. * hint hint * XD 

fishy  ~  Thanks!! I'm glad you think so ^^ fireworks indeed are on the horizon XD Thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! :D

K, now I need help. Does anyone know if the blues like the herald trainees in this time period? It's somewhere between van and lan (_giggles at the names_) they sound so alike XD but they're two of my favourite characters so they're the best XD … anyway, let me know. Cause it's for the sequel. Speaking of which, this story is almost over.. should be done in about five more chapters or so, give or take the new interviews.. so I hope you all read the sequel when it comes out!! Hopefully I can continue this pace with that one too… I might, considering school's out for summer!!

…well, almost. Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review!! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.

Brynn left the celebrations early, tired and bored and wanting nothing more than some satisfying company with Kylan. He had left the blonde earlier that day, just after lunch, understanding both Kylan's need for solitude, and his own.

He didn't like that his friends had died. He didn't like that Kylan had been the reason for the untimely death. The whole thing had been unexpected, and it wasn't right that either of them had to die. Devoni was moping around with the other Companions, sad in a way that Brynn could only half understand. The Herald had sent some sorrowful sympathy and had left it at that, knowing that Devoni understood, knowing that Devoni would prefer it that way.

But Kylan… Brynn frowned slightly as he remembered the way the younger boy's face had crumpled earlier that day. Oh, he knew that Kylan had tried to hide it, had seen it in the tense set of the mouth and the quietly tight way Kylan had asked to be alone. Brynn had left, not seeing anyway that he could console the murderer.

He knew exactly what the blonde had been thinking. The awareness had promoted Brynn's compassion, and he had decided to forget about why the Companion was dying. Not even he could remain vengeful in the face of such miserable despair.

He preferred not to think about it, so he had gone to a party in the main Palace. Seeing Heralds at court celebrations was both rare and frequent enough to ensure that he had enough distraction until sometime after dinner, but then their company began to bore him. 

He paused at the kitchens on his way through to his room to ask one of the pages to send up some food, guessing that Kylan hadn't eaten yet. 

Brynn's mood began to lighten as he walked quickly to his suite, already planning a new conversation topic. He and Kylan had been getting along better the past few days, and were starting to let more personal information slip. It was just enough to keep the other interested and eager to hear more, whereupon they would switch tactics and get the other to talk, playfully using bribery to guarantee the fact that all the information got out.

He paused a few feet from his door, thinking he had heard voices, but that was illogical because nobody was supposed to be there but Kylan. Feeling a flare of fright that someone might have found Kylan, Brynn threw open the door of his suite.

And instantly felt a hot jealousy roar through him.

Kylan was standing _far_ too close to a familiar looking boy, his face too intent and his hand holding the stranger's shoulder. The blonde did look away when he heard the door open, but that didn't help the situation much.  He still hadn't moved away from the stranger (who was that?) and Brynn got angry, both with himself for feeling so jealous when he should be above it, and with Kylan, because Kylan had no right to touch other people or to look at them with such a concentrated expression.

"Brynn…" Kylan stuttered. Brynn glared at him, and the blonde fell silent, his eyes guilty.

_:Chosen, be judicious. It probably isn't what it looks like.:_

"Shut up," Brynn snapped aloud, talking to both Devoni and Kylan. Devoni made a wordless noise of indignation in his mind, and Kylan looked hurt. Brynn turned incensed eyes to the stranger. "Who are you?"

The Herald was further irritated by the carefree look of mischievous on the other boy's face. "Thaelin," he said simply, plainly enjoying the anger, and giving Kylan 'I told you so' looks.

Brynn gritted his teeth. "Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"I came in by the servants entrance, because security is extremely lax there. You might want to do something about that."

Brynn waved away the information, not really caring in the slightest. All he wanted to know was, why was the boy here, and why was he so close to Kylan? "Why are you here?" he asked sharply, ignoring his lifebound, who was beginning to look panicked.

Thaelin opened his mouth to answer, his expression growing serious a little now, and Brynn settled in to listen to the answer, positive he'd disbelieve it the minute it was said. He crossed his arms and stared angrily at the black haired boy.

Kylan reached out and touched Thaelin's upper arm, a pleading and warning air in the movement. Thaelin hesitated and looked towards the blonde. Brynn felt himself growing even more furious, and some detached part of himself cautioned him to wait a little, to listen to explanations.

Devoni chose then to step in again, his mind voice deceptively appeasing. _:They must have been friends, Chosen. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Wait until Kylan explains before you get angry or jealous.:_

"Kylan?" he asked softly, his own tone now deceivingly calm. "Why is he here?"

Kylan gave him a look reminiscent of a deer cornered by a pack of hounds. "He came to see me." The younger boy replied hesitantly.

Brynn could see the wheels turning in his head. He narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"Nothing important! Well, that is to say it was important, but it doesn't bear anything to think about! Or rather, you don't need to concern yourself because it's all fine. I can handle it, and there's no reason for you to be bothered at all because that's all it would do, bother you I mean. It's not like we were doing anything _important_ in here before you came –"

Thaelin composedly touched Kylan's shoulder. "You're babbling." He told the blonde, ignoring the fuming Herald by the door. "Stop it."

Kylan started out of his tangled excuse, and blinked at Thaelin, then glanced at Brynn again. Brynn was wickedly pleased to see the alarm in the blue eyes. He was less pleased to see it fade away as Kylan regained his calm.

Brynn walked further into the room, glaring at Thaelin and more piqued when the younger boy merely grinned up at him.

Brynn narrowed his eyes until they were slits of angry, churning gray. "Get out," he whispered harshly, more upset because Kylan was obviously not telling the truth.

Thaelin glanced sideways at Kylan, whose expression was unreadable, guarded completely. "Are you sure you're happy with him? You could come back with me now, it'll all be forgotten."

Brynn froze at the offensive suggestion, his mind swimming in circles about what he couldn't do but what he wanted to do so badly… And he gave in to it.

Brynn backhanded the younger boy hard, and stood over the body, breathing hard and feverishly, glaring down at the dazed and blinking boy.

He was drastically aware that Kylan backed away.

_:Chosen… Brynn, you have to calm down.:_

Brynn pressed his palm to his temple, trying to calm himself down. He had gone too far. He was still seething, but there was a limit, and he had crossed it. Kylan was watching him warily, as was the boy on the floor.

Brynn whirled around and stalked to the door, trying desperately to get himself under control again, while Devoni crooned serene words into his mind. There were a few hurried words from behind him, and he turned around again to face the two younger boys.

Distantly Brynn noticed that Thaelin had a few bruises. He wondered if he had done it, and forcibly hardened himself against the idea. The stranger had deserved it. Brynn remembered who he was now, remembered where he had seen the boy last. A few days back, on their ride in the park. He had been jealous then, but had pushed it down, because after all, Kylan had him now, right?

Kylan was still staring at him warily, his eyes both accusing and miserable, slightly fearful but trying to hide it. "There was no reason to do that, Brynn."

"No?" Brynn replied, keeping his anger simmering instead of letting it out. He didn't know who he was angrier with – himself or his bondmate. "Then why won't you tell me the truth?"

Kylan immediately looked shifty. "That was the truth. He came to visit me. You didn't need to hit him."

Thaelin spoke up, speaking over the dark glare Brynn sent him and the warning look he got from Kylan. "It's all right. I should be used to it by now." He smirked suddenly, and Kylan groaned softly. "I must say though, I expected better from a Herald. Maybe Kylan's not the lucky one after all."

There was a shocked silence.

"I don't believe you just said that," Kylan murmured quietly, watching Brynn carefully. 

Brynn ignored the blonde. He stared at the other boy and firmly told himself that he couldn't kill anyone.

_:I'd be upset if you did.:_ Devoni told him mildly, the faint hint of reprimand in the voice the only thing preventing Brynn from telling his Companion to shut up again. 

He was just so angry. He glowered at Kylan, who lifted his chin and stared defiantly back, not giving into the fear Brynn could see so clearly in his eyes. Brynn switched his glare to Thaelin, who smirked and brushed a hand hintingly down his bruised cheek. Brynn paused, considering. Hadn't he hit the other cheek?

He shook his head. He didn't care. He was so sick and tired of this situation, of everything that had happened since he had met Kylan. No, before that even. Since Akseli had died, since the Death Bell tolled for his best friends death.

"Get out," he bit out, not sure who he was referring to. "Or I'll call the guards."

The other two looked hesitant. Brynn was perfectly capable of blaming them for their indecision and he did it willingly. It was, after all, better than killing either of them.

"Brynn," Kylan started tentatively, after a few moments of wavering between choices. "Let me explain."

Brynn looked back at him coldly, lifting an eyebrow doubtfully. "Well then?"

"Thaelin came to help me out," Kylan started slowly, and Brynn could see him thinking things through carefully. "He didn't need to, he went through a lot of trouble to tell me something we both thought I needed to know…"

"What is it?" Brynn asked, purposely sounding misleadingly unruffled. 

Kylan looked away and remained silent. Thaelin smirked and slung his arm around Kylan's shoulders. Brynn clenched his teeth and his fists.

"Nothing we can't handle. We were one of the best teams, and we know how to handle stuff that you wouldn't dream about, milord Herald."

Kylan flushed and continued to avoid Brynn's gaze, giving neither conviction nor misgivings to the claim. Brynn watched the blonde carefully for a moment, before facing the other boy full on.

"What are you to each other?"

"Friends," Kylan spoke up quickly, before Thaelin could answer. He gave Thaelin a threatening glance. Thaelin paused for a second.

"Yea. Friends." He added slowly.

Brynn set his teeth, not believing it at all. He stalked out the door silently, though only sound his boots. He knew what he was going to do. He couldn't really do anything to Kylan, but Thaelin… Nobody here would care about a murderer who had probably had a hand in murdering Akseli. 

With the death of Shaelin, Akseli's death had been brought back into memory, from where they had forcibly put him in the backs of their minds, every part of the Herald had floated to the surface again that afternoon. His smile, his plain brown eyes that were always so cheerful… and his utter shamelessness in being the kindest, most persistent flirt in the Palace. Yet he never did any harm. That only made people like him more.

He knocked quickly and quietly on a room that was set apart from the others, spoke a few words to the person inside it, and went down to speak with Devoni, knowing that the Companion would calm him down more than anything at the moment… He wasn't yet up to talking to his bondmate.

_:That wasn't the best thing to do, Chosen.:_

Brynn shrugged innocently, feeling himself calm down slightly. He had done something about it now, something that hadn't required further violence from himself, and all he had to do now was cool off before facing Kylan again.

And think of a way to explain himself to the younger boy, because there had been a disturbing amount of fear in the blue eyes after he had hit Thaelin that brought home exactly how rough life on the streets was to the teenagers. 

_:How do I explain myself?:_ Brynn asked Devoni, not liking his helpless state.

_:Tell him how you feel.:_ Devoni promptly replied.

Brynn couldn't help making a noise of disbelief. _:Like he'd take that well. What would I say? 'Kylan, you're mine and I won't tolerate other people touching you in a way that only I have a right to.' Do you know how possessive that sounds? He'll laugh his head off at me… right after he runs away screaming.:_

Devoni choked back his laughter, and Brynn scowled, not liking the teasing at the moment. _:Chosen, that's one way to do it.:_ A flash of an image of Kylan running away in a panic almost had Brynn laughing with his Companion… had it not reminded him of the things he wanted to say.

_:He won't understand.:_

_:Not if you don't tell him, Chosen.:_ Devoni countered rapidly. _:Help him understand. He might make you understand yourself better as well.:_

"I guess…" Brynn replied doubtfully. "I should go talk to him then?"

_:The sooner the better…:_ Devoni confirmed.

Brynn sighed and turned around, almost bumping into a page that hurried towards him.

"Herald! Milord Herald! There's a disturbance in your suite! Guards are attempting to arrest a murderer!" The child's eyes were wide.

Brynn smirked. "I know." 

The page's eyes grew wider. "But sir… there's someone stopping them! He won't let the murderer be arrested!"

Brynn paused, then cursed and ran towards his rooms.

He wouldn't dare, Brynn thought to himself.

_:Yes, he would.:_ Devoni replied, his voice completely serious.

Brynn cursed again and ran faster. 


	17. Kylan: Scorched Emotions

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Sorry I don't have enough time for personalized notes cause I'm in a huge rush so – Thanks to all my reviewers (ola, The Golden Dragon, etcetera-cat, darkdancer, frizzy and DARKMEW13  ~  I'll write long pieces of random thanks next chapter :D) Aside from that, not much else to say…. Except I still need help determining if the blues liked the Herald trainees in this time frame… This story has about 5 chapters left, and then we're onto he sequel, which I hope you will read as well, cause it'll still have these characters in it! Whee! And, of course, there's always the _them_ to work out. So read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^ Kylan had just finished tending Thaelin's newest bruise and chiding the other boy for provoking the Herald so badly, when the door flew open again, making Kylan leap back without a second thought. If it was Brynn again… 

He had felt enough through the bond to know that it had been insane jealousy that had made Brynn hit Thaelin, but he couldn't take the chance. Every time he had seen someone get that angry before, someone had always ended up being hurt. He had never known about that side of the Herald.

So he leapt back almost instantly, nearly tripping over his feet as Thaelin dodged away in the other direction. And then they both blinked helplessly at the doorway.

It wasn't Brynn. It wasn't even a Herald. It was a group of guards.

"Which of you is the murderer?" One burly looking older man rasped out.

Kylan's heart froze. He didn't even panic. Time just stopped… 

With the strange falter in time though, he exchanged a glance with his friend. Thaelin looked utterly terrified under his habitual grin, and Kylan took a chance.

"I am," he told the guards, putting a hand slyly on his hip. "What's it to you?"

Thaelin touched his arm hesitantly while the guards tried to decide whether they should be rough or give the blonde an option.

"Kylan…"

Kylan grinned at his friend. "They won't kill me. You, on the other hand… Get out while you still can."

Thaelin shook his head stubbornly and settled into a defensive position. "Back to back, remember?"

Kylan blinked, having forgotten that rule. The guards advanced.

"Wait!" he cried out suddenly. "You can't do anything to me!"

"Why not?" the closest guard growled. 

Kylan smirked. "It's against the rules. Do you want the king to be angry with you?"

Thaelin blinked, and then paused, waiting for a clue of what he was supposed to be doing. Kylan scowled at the other boy. "Run!" he told him harshly. "Get out! Don't come back here again or they'll catch you!"

Thaelin hesitated. "I can't," he began, but Kylan cut him off.

"Do it!" 

Thaelin paused again, and then with a last look at the confused guards, he ran to the garden door and slipped through it. Kylan trusted he'd get away. You didn't get far in their life if you weren't good at escaping.

He turned to face the guards, and scowled when a flicker of doubt shot through him. Brynn was angry with him, so he wouldn't be here to help. What if the King didn't care after all? He chased his scowl away with another smirk, taunting the guards.

"Well then? What are you waiting for? Scared of a child? How utterly shameful." Kylan told them softly, letting his grin turn mocking and disdainful.

The burly guard snarled something at him angrily and advanced, his pride having been hurt by the insult and by the fact that one of them had escaped. "In the name of the King and of the Heraldic Circle, you are –"

"Stop!" 

Kylan jumped, startled. He hadn't expected the Herald to return, and he hadn't heard any pounding feet that Brynn should have approached with. He blinked wearily at the brunette, unsure. Brynn was still angry, but he was panting, and leaning against the doorpost. He waited, adrenaline still flooding his body with reactions it so much wanted to do… namely, fight back.

"He's… he's not the murderer…" Brynn panted out. "The other one… where is he?"

Kylan stared suddenly, as understanding dawned on him. His knees threatened to give out, but he locked them straight to remain upright, even when his mind was spinning with shock and misery. 

Brynn had turned him in.

_Brynn_ had turned him in.

Kylan swayed dizzily as Brynn sent the suspicious and dubious guards away. He did, however, manage to wait until Brynn had closed the door behind the men before his legs gave way and he slid to the floor. He stared at the floor dazedly. His lifebound had tried to send him to gaol. Well, all right, he had pulled the guards away at the last moment, but if he hadn't returned in time…

Was that why he had taken so long? He was waiting for Kylan to be caught?

Feet stopped in front of his face and Kylan looked away, not wanting to contemplate the blurriness of his sight, not willing to examine too deeply why he felt the way he did. 

Brynn knelt in front of him a few moments later and made Kylan look at him with a hand under his chin. Gray eyes searched his, and the flash that chased through the Herald's eyes was surprise, but then they hardened again.

Brynn's fingertips lightly brushed under his eyes. "You're crying."

Kylan jerked back, shocked. He hadn't cried for years. He stared at Brynn, stupefied, into gray eyes that showed concern even as they smoldered with slowly lulled anger, and he felt himself grow angry.

The emotion was familiar, like a friend who had been too late in coming, and he welcomed its defense, using it to build up walls around his grieving heart, still hurt from the betrayal.

"Why do you care?" he snapped back harshly.

Brynn recoiled slightly, and his face hardened. "You're my lifebond, of course I care."

Kylan narrowed his eyes, knowing the less hurt his eyes showed, the easier it would be. "Is that the only reason you care?"

Brynn blinked at the blunt question, then tried to pretend he hadn't hesitated. "No, that's not the only reason."

Kylan waved away the answer with a toss of his head, and wished he could flick the ache away too. "And why did you try to have me arrested again?"

"Again?" There was a cold bite of anger in Brynn's voice, and Kylan felt a thrill of danger. "I'm not the one who tried to get you arrested the first time, remember? That was entirely your fault."

Kylan scrambled back and sat by the fire, turning determinedly to face away from the Herald. "Good night." He said softly, repressed anger and guilt heard plainly in his tone.

There was a short silence from behind him, but Kylan ignored the Herald's pointed stillness and kept staring into the fire. He cradled his guilt and anger and hurt with eagerness, wanting to feel them so the predominant emotion was anger. He knew how to handle that. 

Brynn crawled into bed, the sheets rustled with the movement. Kylan kept silent.

If he had been on the streets again, he would have started a fight. His instructors had encouraged the random acts of violence, only getting angry in return if their students brought attention to themselves, or if the students did a move wrong. It was considered an ideal way to get rid of stress and train at the same time.

Kylan had only killed a few though. And he remembered every single one.

"Kylan," Brynn's voice broke the silence after a while, surprising Kylan out of his rather dark memories, and making him twist around with instinctive fright. 

"What?"

There was another short pause, then a heavy sigh. "Don't talk to Thaelin again."

Kylan didn't reply, seething inside with indignation that Brynn would even consider stopping him from seeing him.

Brynn obviously noticed his silence. "I mean it, Kylan. If I see him around here again, I'll talk to the guards."

"And tell them what?" Kylan asked, keeping his voice soft, because if he started talking loud, he was going to lose control.

"I'll think of something," Brynn replied after a moment. "They believed me easily enough tonight, after all."

Kylan felt tears fill his eyes again and angrily wiped them away. He turned back to the fire, absently admiring the striking play of colours and illusions that the tears gave to the element. "I might love you," he started softly, and inhaled shakily. "But I don't like you very much."

"What?" Brynn's voice was slurred slightly.

"Nothing." 

Kylan sighed a moment later and curled his legs around to the side, leaning on one arm so he didn't fall over. He felt tired… wounded and heart sore. There wasn't much he could do against those feelings, that he knew well, mainly because he hadn't been able to do anything about them after Carlen had died.

He had turned to killing then. The sight of blood eased his thoughts, made him relax, in a twisted sort of way. He had come to rely on it slightly. That had changed now though.

What with being the lifebonded of a Herald and all, he had standards to keep now. He wasn't supposed to enjoy killing, or starting fights, the sight of daggers and knives weren't supposed to ease him… Yet they did. It all still happened.

He grumbled to himself incoherently, suddenly restless, suddenly spoiling for a fight. If it was the only relaxation technique he knew, surely they wouldn't blame him for starting a few fights… Children fought all the time anyway. So what if one or two got cut up a little. They had Healers here, much closer than was possible out in the streets, so why shouldn't he make their jobs easier and give them someone to heal?

He pushed himself to his feet with almost no effort, and crept to the garden door, not even looking back to check Brynn's slumbering state. The deep and even breaths told him all he needed to know.

He had barely started skulking down the pathway, when a white shape moved in front of him. He blinked up at it, disbelieving.

"Not you again," he groaned, upon identifying the Companion. "Why are you always following me?" 

Jesalis tilted her ears back.

Kylan glared back in return. "Don't look at me like that. I have every right to be outside."

Jesalis snorted and tossed her head.

Kylan scowled at the ground. "Well, all right, so I don't. But how are you going to stop me?"

The Companion pricked her ears in what looked like eagerness, and butted his chest, hard. Kylan stumbled, then clutched onto her neck to avoid falling, dodging her bared teeth when they aimed at him.

"None of that now!" he told her. "It's all your fault anyway." Kylan blinked and dropped his hands. "Why are you here anyway?"

Jesalis stamped her foot and paced off, stalking towards him again once she had gotten a short distance away. She whirled around again and continued, pacing in front of him… like a guard.

"Are you guarding me?" Kylan asked her bluntly, and feeling rather hesitant. 

The restless Companion tossed her head again, laying her ears back to tell him he had gotten the answer wrong.

Kylan scowled at her. "Well, what then? Why don't you talk to me? You've done it before, and I don't see how this is any different. I don't plan to leave Brynn for good, I just want to go out and find some blood."

He blinked at his outburst, then grinned sheepishly as those blue eyes turned on his, glaring.

He held up his hands and backed away a few paces, more than a little alarmed by the dangerous expression in them. 

"I don't want to kill anyone! I just… need to cut something, all right?"

Jesalis snorted. 

Kylan put his hands on his hips defensively. "Listen here, you. I'm not your Chosen, and you obviously don't intend to Choose me, so why don't you just back off and leave me alone! Go bother some other poor soul!"

The Companion stepped forward again, her eyes suddenly turned gently. Kylan blinked at the abrupt change of mood. And was completely swept off his feet when she pushed him again.

He glared up at her. "All right. Why the hell are you picking on me? Pick on someone else!"

Jesalis blinked down innocently at him. 

Kylan was about to rage at her, when she threw her head up, a look of surprise and worry in her eyes. Upon which, she promptly took his collar between her teeth and hauled him up.

He glared at her, and brushed himself off half heartedly, talking wicked amusement in her obviously growing distress. "So can I go then?"

She bobbed her head agitatedly in what was obviously a yes.

Kylan paused, then hesitated. "Are you all right? Seriously, you look far more fidgety than normal."

The Companion merely nudged him forward with her nose.

Kylan scowled over his shoulder at her. "All right, all right, I'm going." He hesitated for a second. "Tell Brynn I've gone out if he wakes up, will you? Don't let him think I'm trying to cut the bond again… I just need some blood, that's all."

He turned around again to sprint quietly for the servants gate, Jesalis' concerned and amused blue eyes imprinted into the back of his eyelids. 

She had looked… worried almost.

Kylan shrugged the information away and turned his thoughts to the city, where his key stress relief point was featured. And where he wouldn't get hurt for doing the obvious. 


	18. Brynn: Sudden Panic

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Whee!! I did an English project on Lan!! And Kalira, but that goes without saying, obviously. Can't have Lan without Kalira XD Anyway, sorry it's been so late, this chapter. I'm going to use the clichéd but nevertheless true excuse of schoolwork. I'll really try and have the next chapter up soon, maybe by Wednesday. Which reminds me, I have to hand in some more stuff O.o; ack. Stooped school… it picks _now_ of all times to be stressful… and I was having such an easy semester too… (easy… mwahaha!! English, social, art and journalism… XD) Other than that, since everyone seems to want to know more about Brynn and his gift, his gift is * drumroll * mindspeech. And probably some very unpredictable farsight as well, but I'll need to see how that works into the plot. But just plain mindspeech is all right. Look at myst, hm? XD 

frizzy  ~  Glad you thought so XD Thanks for reviewing, please d it again!! ^^

etcetera-cat  ~  mwahahaha!! Jesalis comes into her debut in the next part of the trilogy… not that I'm giving away any spoilers or anything O.o; of course I wouldn't do that . psh. Brynn's an idiot over all. But that's okay. Cause at least he makes it up, ne? XD thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! ^^

darkdancer  ~  sadly, kylan's part doesn't get any happier for a while… mwahaha!! O.o;; guess you'll see what I mean.. thanks for telling me :D now I can make a whole new story when this one's over XD and I'll actually plan it out before I do it this time . thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! :D

The Golden Dragon  ~  Phew. Was feeling absurdly guilty for that XD Maybe you should try it a bit at a time. Say you're studying extra hard, and so if you get better a few points at a time… mwahahaha!! It's the master plot!! O.o;; Kylan says thanks for the plushie. He's refusing to let brynn touch it. Which would be cute if it weren't so weird. He's always happy to go back to the real brynn when that stooped herald bribes him though… kylan's always one for kissing O.o; they're starting to bug me about so few touchy feely moments in the story… (_runs away_) heh wouldn't it be great if he was? I wonder if vampires exist in valdemar… I think it's a valid question… don't worry!! All will be explained by the end of the third part!! Which should be around the end of summer, which means I can continue with my other stories… I am reminded of a stupid hp fic that doesn't want to be written anymore. Aw, damnit. Lol suitable punishment indeed :D 'cept now he's gotten a good talking to by the most unlikely of people, which makes my plotline even more fantastical – dunno if that's good or bad though. Ah well. All's well that ends well!! Thanks for reviewing, hope you do it again!! ^^

Maischeph-Vanscrilla-Black  ~  Cool penname :D never seen one like that before O.o; Heh ^^ thanks though ^^ glad you like it, please review again!! ^^

ola  ~  hope you haven't withdrawn completely yet O.o; and yes!! There is going to be a sequel!! Two of them!! yay!!! And yes, 'them' comes into it next chapter... very vaguely though. You only get to meet them, you don't actually learn anything yet. Mwahaha!! Author's trick, right there!! Sorry I haven't updated T.T no time here either. I'm beginning to dislike school a lot. Hmph. You'd think they'd respect the fact that I have better things to do than muck around with homework… heh… jesalis is cool too… she's very sarcastic and stuff XD you get more of that in the sequel though, so I'm not gonna say more ^~  hope this chapter makes up for the wait! And I'll try and have the next chapter out by Wednesday night…. Thanks for reviewing!! ^^

bez  ~  Thanks for the review :D Brynn's gift is mindspeech, and maybe a small amount of farsight, but I'll have to see how that affects the plot first… I guess they could have truthspelled him O.o; but kylan hasn't technically lied about anything yet… he's far too good at dodging questions to lie. Not sure if that's a good talent to have though… please review again!! ^^

Keruri  ~  Thank you!! Yea, you learn more about akseli in the sequels… and I'm glad someone caught onto the name there :D mmm… you're probably right… I'm planning to rewrite it once I've got all the details down, so it'll be a lot better second time round I think… heralds are still humans though, and companions still do make mistakes… and devoni doesn't really like kylan anyway… heh… I don't think so. I could make one up and see that it fits into the plot, but I wasn't planning on having a special reason. Just sounded like fun to write :D thanks for the critism, I'll definitely take it into account in the rewrites and the sequel.. hope you try those too ^^ Thanks for the review!! ^^

SkyeLight2X1  ~  Heyla ^^ I'm glad you're liking them all :D The characters from 'Split in Two' are from The Last Herald Mage, by Mercedes Lackey (obviously O.o;;;) If you read those, you'll find I won't need to write a sequel, because the sequel comes in the form of the third book of that trilogy :D It's only meant to be a transition piece… or something… Thanks for reading all the others as well, not many people do XD Other chapters should be out soon… thanks for reviewing!! ^^ 

That said… uh… well, that's about it… 'cept I have some pictures of kylan and brynn, and I'm gonna scan them in soon… might have them linked to in chapter 19 or something… we'll see. Need to find a scanner O.o;

Other than that, cheers!! Read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Suddenly, Brynn woke up. He spent a few pointless minutes blinking blearily around his darkened room, groggily trying to figure out what had woken him up.

He had been having a troubling dream about Akseli, and was quite glad to have been woken up, but he wanted to know why. It usually took Devoni's prompting to wake him up quickly, and Devoni was fast asleep, as a quick mind touch told Brynn.

Then, as another thrill of panic shot through him, he realized what it was. Glancing quickly at the flat looking blankets on the makeshift bed by the fire only confirmed his guess. Kylan was gone.

Brynn's first reaction was anger. How dared the blonde leave, in the middle of the night, when he was supposed to stay inside. The defiance was almost overwhelmingly frustrating, and Brynn unconsciously clutched his bed sheets in fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Another jolt of terror ripped through him, and that made Brynn impossibly worried. What had happened now?

_:Devoni:_ he asked frantically, waking the Companion up without the slightest bit of remorse. _:Have any of the other Companions seen Kylan maybe?:_

Devoni grunted mentally, and dropped out of Brynn's mind, presumably asking around. 

Brynn struggled to his feet, fighting another wave of terror. "Kylan you idiot," he snapped to the empty air angrily. "Where are you?"

The first thing he had to do was clear though. First, he'd have to find his bondmate. Only after that was achieved could he kill him. 

His mind otherwise occupied, Brynn pulled on his Whites in a hurry, barely noticing when he forgot to tie up his tunic properly. He didn't care. He had to save Kylan.

A few moments later, he ran out of his rooms, sprinting for the gate. Devoni interrupted him on his way there.

_:Jesalis says not to worry.:_ Devoni told him, his mind voice annoyed and deceptively calm. _:Apparently he has no intention of staying away for too long.:_

_:But then why is he so scared? I know he is, Devoni.:_ Brynn fretted silently. 

There was a short pause. Brynn threw up his hands in frustration. "All right, fine! I'll go see Solas and Astral and see what they think. He wouldn't be feeling this scared for no reason!"

With that course of action in his mind, Brynn changed his direction to the King's quarters, which were deep inside the Palace.

He got in relatively easy, his Whites making the drowsy but awake guard let him in as soon as Astral was ready to see him.

The King's Own stared at him. "I hear he's escaped."

Brynn blinked, slightly surprised by the resigned expression in the other man's eyes. "You… don't have a problem with that?" he said cautiously.

Astral scowled. "Of course I do! The boy's a murderer! But I also realize we've been doing everything wrong so far. So when he gets back we find out who he was. We find out why he did what he did. And we get him into the classes so you can at least have some help when you go on your Circuit rides, not just a helpless burden."

Brynn gave a small, mirthless smile. "I agree with that. But could we hurry up and find him? He's very scared."

Astral lifted his eyebrow a fraction. "Scared? Him? What of?"

Brynn shrugged, glancing nervously towards the door he had come through, shifting his weight. "Dunno. But can we go?"

Astral eyed him, then sighed. "Let me go ask Solas. I'm not sure what he'll want to do with the kid once we've found him."

Brynn scowled and then nodded, beyond caring now. Kylan was almost frantic by now, and since Brynn had never quite felt the depth of this hysteria from his bondmate before, he wanted to know what it was. He needed to know.

_:Maybe that's what Kylan was talking about.:_ Devoni murmured into his mind, his own thoughts apparently distracted. _:Remember? When he kept threatening us, but not with himself? In your first meeting with Solas and Astral.:_

_:You think that's what it is?:_ Brynn asked back, his thoughts whirling, speedily trying to find a solution. _:If so, I guess we should have found out more.:_

_:Our priorities were clouded by what he is, not who he is.:_

Brynn frowned. _:You don't think he's really evil, do you?:_

There was a sort pause. Voices approached from the outside, but Brynn was tuned inwards, listening for Devoni's honest opinion.

_:I don't think so, Chosen.:_ Devoni replied slowly. _:He's a little obsessed with the sight of blood, and he hasn't been Chosen, but I don't think he's truly evil.:_

Brynn hummed thoughtfully, considering. _:He really is an idiot though.:_

Devoni surprised him with his reply. _:Aren't we all, Chosen, some of the time?:_

Solas and Astral swept into the room before Brynn could think up the right answer for the question.

He knew it was the truth… But it was still somewhat hard to accept.

"How did he manage to escape, Brynn?" Solas asked, his face thunderous.

Brynn squashed down the urge to cringe. "We had a fight. I went to bed, and thought he had as well."

Astral watched him quietly. Solas wasn't nearly so silent.

"Fell asleep? With that murderer in your room? After you'd had a fight? Brynn!"

Brynn scowled at the floor, avoiding the impulse to glance back at the door behind him. He needed to go. "I let my emotions overrule common sense, and I apologise. I would like to go find him now."

Solas hummed and stared at him searchingly. "Astral says we have quite a few things to ask him. It was stupid of me not to have thought about it before, but I suppose you both needed the time to get somewhat used to the bond. Have you both accepted it now?"

Brynn shrugged helplessly, unsure of what his answer was. 

"Why don't you want to love him, Brynn?" Astral asked, a queer smile on his face.

Brynn blinked at the King's Own, honestly surprised at the question. What was going on? "Because… because he's a murderer! And he tried to cut the bond, and he killed one of my best friends and he ran away without telling me and – "

Solas' expression darkened again. "Brynn. I am your King. You obey me, you listen to me, you respect me… I hope. I know the last thing you want to hear from me is romantic advice, but – "

"Maybe you should put the past behind you," Astral put in quietly, making the other two Heralds in the room stare at him, astounded. He stared straight back. "What? Akseli's dead. It's over. Shaelin's gone too. We mourn those lost in battle as well, but we don't linger over their deaths when there's work to be done. You know that. We mourn, and then we get back to work. We don't forget them. We just don't linger."

Brynn gaped at the King's Own. "But… this is different!"

"I know that," Astral returned calmly. "I know that. But Kylan's more important to you than a dead Herald's memory. He should be. You can't focus on the dead forever, it's the living that counts. Think about what Akseli would say to you if he were alive still."

Brynn felt a faintly mocking grin cross his face. "He's taunt me about him."

Solas nodded. "Yes. But what else?"

Brynn opened his mouth to answer, and whimpered instead, doubling over and clutching his stomach. 

The other two Heralds stared at him, wide eyed. "Brynn? What's wrong?"

"It's Kylan…" Brynn managed to gasp through the sudden pain. "He's… hurt. Lords above, it _hurts_. I need to go. We have to find him."

Solas and Astral immediately looked more serious. They nodded. "Go tack up Devoni and meet the Guard at the front gates. We'll alert them."

Brynn nodded, stood up straight dizzily, and stumbled out the door, breaking into a sprint the minute he had enough space to run.

_:Devoni!:_ he called urgently. 

_:Ready, Chosen.:_ came Devoni's grim reply. _:Stable boys are sleeping, so you'll have to tack me up.:_

_:Ok.:_ Brynn ran faster, gasping for breath by the time he was outside the Palace. _:Devoni,:_ he started, then hesitated.

_:Yes?:_

_:Do you think what they said is right?:_

Brynn concentrated on the feel of grass flattening beneath his boots and of the way stars flickered cheerfully on the horizon while Devoni thought about it. Anything was better than thinking about his life bound at the moment… especially what those unknown people were doing to him.

_:I do, I suppose, believe that some of what they say is right.:_ Devoni responded after a while. _:There is no point in living in the past, especially if he'd make fun of you for doing it.:_

"True," Brynn gasped out loud as he scrabbled to make the turn into the Companion's stable, where he put his hands on his knees in an effort to start breathing again. He could feel Devoni watching him in amusement, and lifted his head slightly to glare at the innocent looking Companion. "Shut up."

_:I didn't say anything.:_ Devoni nickered with laughter.

"No, but you were thinking it," Brynn accused, straightening up slightly and pointing at the Companion. Devoni playfully laid his ears back.

"None of that now," Brynn panted, and he lugged down one of the saddles on the side of Devoni's stall. "Come on, we need to hurry."

_:We could go bareback if you want.:_

Brynn glanced at the white horse, considering the idea for all of a few moments. "No, that's all right. We need to give Kylan a ride back afterwards when we find him."

_:I think he'd manage quite well bareback.:_ Devoni looked back as Brynn started buckling up the girth.

"That may be so," Brynn replied, his head low. "But he isn't your Chosen. It's not going to feel as comfortable for him."

_:True.:_ Devoni sighed gustily. _:Do think about what they said though, won't you Brynn? You have to live with him forever. It would be easier for both of you if you loved him and vice versa.:_

Brynn finished with the saddle and grabbed Devoni's bitless bridle without looking. "It would be easier…" he murmured, and slipped the bridle over Devoni's cooperating head. After he had strapped up the straps, he turned and jogged out, letting Devoni follow him, hooves chiming against the stone floor of the stable aisle.

Once outside, he swung easily up into the saddle and absently picked up the reins. Devoni started for the gate without any visual encouragement, and Brynn was too busy contemplating things to pay too much attention to what his Companion was doing. He trusted him, so why not let Devoni choose the quickest way to get there.

"Devoni," Brynn started hesitantly, as they trotted towards the main gate. "Are… Will they be happy in the Havens?"

Devoni cocked an ear back at him, then turned and stared at the Herald with a dark blue eye. _:It's one of the best places you can be, Chosen.:_ the Companion said seriously, with all the authority of one who had seen the Havens himself.

Brynn smiled at the impossible thought. "Were you ever there?" he asked, half teasing.

Devoni whickered laughter again. He didn't reply.

Brynn didn't have time to contemplate what the silence signified, because there was a crowd of blue uniformed Guards waiting by the gate.

"Milord Herald," one of them said, once Brynn was within hearing distance, "what are we looking for?"

Brynn looked helplessly at him. "He's blonde, with blue eyes, 17 years old –"

"We know that, Milord Herald," the guard interrupted. "We just need to know where to start looking. Do you have any ideas?"

Brynn glanced around. He didn't really have a clue. 

A flicker of triumph flashed through him and reminded him different.

"Try the area around Exile's Gate," Brynn heard himself say. "Then go into Exile's Gate itself. Listen for anything suspicious."

The guards exchanged dubious looks. Brynn resisted the urge to grind his teeth. "All right, for anything more suspicious than usual!" he amended.

The guards exchanged wry, sever grins, and started to file out the gate.

_:Where are we going, Chosen?:_

_:Same place.:_ Brynn replied, waiting for the guards to all get through the single gate so he could pass as well. _:Except…:_

_:Except what?:_ Devoni's voice said he could already guess, but was just confirming.

Brynn grinned mirthlessly. _:Except we'll be going to Exile's Gate first.:_


	19. Kylan: Murderous Scars

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Dis/Claimer: World belongs to Mercedes Lackey, characters belong to me…

Rating: PG13

Warning: Slash, Some violence… 

Author's Notes: I'm uploading this at school . . so no personalized notes I'm afraid ^^ it was either that, or upload when my father gives us the internet back (er… I'm grounded… .) which could take weeks, so I did it this way instead. Despite this though, I can probably continue uploading chapters at school, so the next chapter might be out by Friday. Or Monday, depending O.o; It's taken me a while to get this far, and Friday's a shortened day anyway… ah, who cares. I'll update on either those days, promise ^^ Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you don't kill me after this chapter O.o; I'm sorta expecting something bad to happen, but that's all right… and if any of you like original stories with weird characters, go check out my fictionpress account, cuz I just uploaded a new story there. How absolutely crazy I must be O.o;;; anyway, read, enjoy (sorta) and please review!! ^^

Kylan slumped back against the cool brick wall, and slid down, his legs being incapable of holding him up any longer. His left eye was swelling closed, and it hurt to move his mouth. His hands were dropped limply at his side, and his head lolled back, trying to press his burning eye against the cool roughness of stone.

"Who woulda thought…" Someone said out of the shadows.

Kylan rolled his good eye in blatant scorn, trying to disguise the fact that he was too hurt to even begin recognising the soft voice.

The figure stepped forward. "Don't worry, Kyl. I'm sure they'll treat you better than I did. Why, they might even kill you first, and that would be a mercy, wouldn't it?"

"Go to hell," Kylan managed to rasp out, the sting of moving his lips reminding him why it was a bad thing to try. Metallic tasting liquid dribbled out from the side of his mouth, and Kylan winced in pain, nevertheless trying to get a glimpse of the blood.

"You are a sick freak, aren't you." The other boy murmured, and stepped forward, wiping Kylan's chin and holding up the bloodstained finger. "You enjoy the sight of your own blood too?"

"Blood is blood," Kylan replied carefully, and made a half-hearted attempt to shrug. "Doesn't matter whose it is."

The other boy smirked in the dim light and squatted down in front of Kylan. Kylan met the dark eyes in defiance, ignoring the fact that he couldn't open his left eye anymore.

"True enough, I suppose," the other boy murmured softly. "So you should be happy. When our masters catch up with you, you'll bleed far more."

Kylan made an effort to lift his head. "Cyril, why are you here?"

"It's simple, really," Cyril mused, staring fixedly at a point far more distant than the wall Kylan was leaning against. "They told me to find you. I knew you'd go somewhere where you could find unknowing victims eventually. I've been waiting for a few days."

Kylan refused to honour the statement with a reply. 

Cyril turned dark eyes to him, and leant forward slightly. "Thaelin says you're lovers with a Herald now," he said conversationally.

Kylan knew better than to assume that Thaelin would tell anything that important voluntarily, and he struggled to sit up straight, outraged and resigned to the fact that his friend was probably getting the beating of his life for trying to hide the news. "Where is Thaelin?" he asked casually, knowing better than to sound too urgent.

Cyril put a rough hand on his shoulder and pushed him back again. "Shut up. Sit down. Is it true?"

Kylan regarded Cyril expressionlessly, not giving the slightest hint. His silence was answer enough for the other boy, and Cyril growled, shoving him back against the wall hard, lunging with all his body weight.

"A _Herald_?" Cyril spat out, pushing his face close to Kylan's. "An upholder of the law? What the hell are you thinking, Kylan? They hate people like us, you know that!"

Kylan squeezed his open eye shut as tight as he could. "Shut up," he croaked, cursing himself for not sounding surer.

Cyril sat back a little and examined the blonde, before suddenly smirking. "You've realised that, haven't you? You know that it doesn't stand a chance. Thaelin told us how rough your Herald was. That should be proof enough."

Kylan opened his eye to a slit. "He was jealous. Thaelin didn't get hurt anymore than what you would do to him."

"True," Cyril murmured, leaning closer again. "But I at least get beaten up in return. Who is going to pay your dear Herald back? I belong to the same group as Thaelin does, even if it is another section. The Herald is an outsider. You should know by now that outsiders aren't meant to be trusted, Kyl. They don't understand the thrill for blood we feel, he'll never understand why you do the things you do."

"Did," Kylan replied hotly. "The things I _did_. I don't kill anymore, Cyril."

Cyril sat back fully and laughed. "How long has it been since you killed that Herald, Kylan? A few days? And yet you're out here already for more blood. You keep telling yourself whatever you want, but you will never be able to stop killing. It's in you now, it's stained your soul." He laughed again and stood up. "You'll be going to hell with the rest of us petty killers, Kylan. You'll never be happy. It's not in our destinies to be happy, so why shouldn't we make ourselves happy? Blood is plentiful. So why not take it?"

Kylan glared up at the dark eyed boy, and lifted a weak hand to brush the sweat and blood soaked hair away from his forehead. His hand came away a diluted sort of red, and Kylan stared at it, hating himself for the suddenly increased heartbeat, for the rush of adrenalin that surged through him, almost making him forget the pain.

Cyril laughed again, obviously enjoying the expression on Kylan's face. "So now you see what we are, Kylan. What you are. Our masters are coming now, they might forgive you if you tell them enough about your last few days."

Kylan shuddered, the blood forgotten as he frantically started thinking out ideas, each more unrealistic than the last, on how to escape. Finally, he just looked up at the now silent Cyril, who was watching some distant point on the wall again. 

"Cyril? Where's Thaelin?"

Cyril waved a hand, but didn't look away from the wall. "They took him. He's being punished for lying… or rather, for attempting to lie."

"How did they find him out?"

Cyril blinked, paused, and then looked down at Kylan again, his face now serious. "I don't know. You don't ask questions like that, you know that, Kyl. It's best that we forget about Thaelin for a while."

"He's your friend," Kylan choked out, quivering with helpless, hopeless fury. "You don't have to save me, but why not save him instead?"

Cyril closed his eyes and looked away. "He's not my friend. I have no friends. I need no friends. They make you weak. I can't afford to be weak."

Kylan blinked up at the older boy, astounded. Dimly, his mind began to wonder who Cyril was trying to convince.

He must have fallen asleep shortly afterwards, because when he woke up, he was settled against a different wall, his hands were tied behind his back, and he knew exactly where he was. He glanced around warily, being careful not to move his head too much.

He was in one of the underground rooms in the main headquarters, a room that was supposedly used for interrogations, but everybody he knew in their gang knew better. They had all heard the screams. 

He tried to repress a quick surge of terror that ran through him, scolding himself furiously for wishing that he were safe back in Brynn's suite. He had been incredibly stupid to run away in the middle of the night, only letting an already uneasy Companion know where he was going… and only a vague idea at that. He wondered if Brynn had woken up yet. He wondered if he had been missed yet. He hoped so, despite fervent denials on his behalf. He wanted to be found. They would kill him after they finished questioning him, if they even had enough patience to last that long.

The door opened. Kylan bit back a reflexive scream, and fought to stifle a growing sense of panic. 

"Kylan, my boy," a genial voice started. "We missed seeing you the past few days."

Kylan hid a flinch. Of course, it would be him. Faris was one of the most deceptive leaders of the group. His friendly tone kept his cruel nature a secret. He was usually the one to recruit new young boys, because it was a talent of his to make you trust him. That mistaken, misplaced trust often led to miserable lives unless you quickly grew accustomed to it.

"Sorry I'm late," came a gruff voice. This too, was a dangerous man. He was the head instructor, who taught the best of the best. He managed to bruise, scrape and otherwise seriously injure those he taught, and he was known to be kinder on the training floor than in real situations.

The third voice that spoke to him was the one that surprised Kylan the most. "Kylan, dearling, is it true? Have you chosen a Herald over us?"

Kylan stared at the ground fixedly, refusing to look up. While Kadin might be dangerous on the training fields and in real life, Taevan was a simple sadist. He was usually the one to suggest exotic punishments for offenders, and while Kylan enjoyed the sight of blood, he was nothing compared to Taevan. 

"Are you going to talk?" Kadin asked him harshly.

Kylan continued staring at the floor, barely flinching when the hand suddenly appeared in his sight and knocked him onto his side. 

Taevan knelt in front of his face. "Dearheart, tell us the truth. Who is this Herald that Thaelin told us about? He hit our precious thief; he deserves to be punished. Don't you want him to be punished, Kylan?"

Kylan hesitantly shook his head. Taevan stood up with a sigh. "All right dearheart, have it your way. We can wait, you know. Meanwhile, I suggest… maybe 150 stripes."

Kylan flinched again; hardly able to help the terrified whimper that broke free of his throat. "Please no," he managed to gasp out.

Faris smiled kindly down at him. "Do you prefer to talk then?"

Kylan didn't answer. Faris glanced at Taevan. "Strip him of his tunic then, would you my boy? Then you can watch as Kadin carries out the flogging."

Taevan smiled gleefully back. "Thank you dearling."

Faris nodded his head to Kadin, and then turned back to stare down at Kylan. "Let them know when you're ready to talk, and I'm sure they'll stop enough to listen," he told the blonde before turning to Kadin. "Call me when he breaks."

Kadin gave a curt nod, and Faris left, tottering out the door merrily, leaving Kylan staring fearfully up at the other two adults left in the room.

Taevan grinned and hauled Kylan up by his shoulders; a grip that stung it was so tight. He pulled Kylan's stained and dirtied tunic off without bothering to untie it, yanking it over Kylan's head before he dropped it on the floor. As Kylan tried to hide his shivering, wrapping his arms hesitantly around himself, Kadin stacked some dirty boxes that had been in the corner, arranging them until they were about waist high.

Taevan let his fingers travel lightly across Kylan's back. "Still remember this beating, dearheart? My favorite," Taevan's fingers trailed lightly up to mockingly caress under Kylan's left ear, ignoring the boy's shudder of revulsion and fear. "This is still my favourite scar. I had a lot of fun with this one, you know? Now," his tone grew cruel and he shoved Kylan towards Kadin. "Bend over the boxes, dear. Prepare yourself."

Kadin grabbed Kylan's arms, lifting his still bound wrists high enough up his back to make the blonde arch in an effort to ease the ache in his arms, and pushed his head down onto the prepared boxes.

Kylan turned his head to the side so he could breathe, careful not to press his swelled eye against the rough wood of the box, desperately trying to hold back the keening cry of terror that was crawling up his throat with a spine chilling certainty. They were going to kill him, if he didn't tell them about Brynn, and he couldn't bear to do that. They'd try to kill Brynn next, and they'd succeed too, if his previous attempt to leave the bond was any sign. If Brynn had been that distraught over him trying to refuse the bond, then he'd be at least devastated if Kylan died. He couldn't let them kill him. 

"Wait," he gasped out, and Kadin paused, hand holding the beating stick still high in the air.

Taevan tutted from somewhere to the side. "Giving in already? How disappointing. I hope you showed more persistence when the Heralds asked you about us."

"They didn't," Kylan said softly. "They didn't ask a thing about you. On my word."

Kadin snorted, and lowered his hand. "You're a killer, like us. Your word is worth nothing."

"Honest," Kylan yelped, beyond caring about his pride, survival instincts overpowering the urge to appear good enough. "They didn't ask a thing about me! They don't even want to know why you wanted him killed!"

"Good thing you don't know then, isn't it," mused Taevan quietly. "Otherwise you would have told them."

"I wouldn't have!" cried Kylan, starting to get angry. Nobody ever seemed to believe him anymore. "I swear, they didn't ask and I didn't tell!"

Kadin's eyes burned into his back. "Your sure?"

"Positive." Kylan started to believe that they believed him. "I wouldn't have told. Not about you."

"Really," Taevan purred, and Kylan felt that despised hand trail across his back, fingering scars of wounds that hadn't yet faded. "I suppose we could believe you, dearheart. I suppose we might just."

Kylan held his breath, waiting with growing hope and relief.

"But," Taevan's voice hardened again, and his fingernails bit into Kylan's skin, making the boy make a soft sound of pain and surprise. "You still betrayed us. Still went to the Palace. Didn't come back and tell us what you planned to do. Thaelin managed to say that you were staying with a Herald before he… well, let's just say he wont be going anywhere anytime soon. Is that true, Kylan? Were you staying with a _Herald_?"

Kylan unknowingly tensed his body in silent reaction. Kadin took that as the signal to start beating him, and the stick whistled through the air on its way down.

Taevan stepped back to watch with a smile, and Kylan fisted his hands so tight that he thought he drew blood. He managed to hold in his cries for a few hits, but when blood began to seep down his bare sides, when the strikes became more than his dizzily pained mind could even begin to comprehend or register; only then did he began screaming.


	20. Brynn: Rescue Ride

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Whoohoo!! I wrote this listening to the Beach Boys' – Kokomo O.o;;; It has references to _the_ Haven (ie, Bermuda) XD So taken in that reference, they want to kill all the pretty girls … and for understandable references, we can assume that they mean they want to kill all the pretty girls who are snobs. Of course, that also means they want to send all the snobs to Haven (Bermuda) which could also be known as paradise. So my ultimate point is that most straight boys don't have any logic. O.o;;; I think I looked too deeply into that ^^;;;; Anyway, chapter 20 (or 18, if you're counting the way I am – ie, excluding the interviews. Makes things horribly confusing at times, I can tell you that O.o;) 

On to the point: (this is answering reviews for ch18 as well O.o;;)

**colie**  ~  Thanks for reviewing!! I signed up 'Brightly Burning' as an independent novel study, and we had to do projects on it. Just so you know, never do a favourite book for a novel study. Analyzing ruins it completely most of the time. I'll be lucky if I can ever read about Tyron without thinking about society's bullies of today's world .  Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Please review again!! ^^

**Maischeph-Vanscrilla-Black**  ~  Thanks for reviewing again!! :D I think I got your first review emailed to me before they deleted it (they deleted it?!?!!?!?!!) but since I can't really open hotmail right now, I just want to say: thank you very much! ^^ And I have a nutcracker available if you want. Pity he doesn't turn into a prince, but you can't have everything, right O.o;

**psycho tabby cat**  ~  Heh that's what I've been trying to tell them :D lol sorry :D I hate to admit it, but it's nice beating up characters – especially when you know they're going to be better for it :D as to 'them' getting what they deserve… well, they will… but not yet… nah. We still need them for the next two sequels, so it won't do to kill them off so soon. Thanks for reviewing!! Please do it again!!

**darkdancer**  ~  heh I know what you mean :D last semester I had maths and I was going through my HP phase then… my teacher picked on me I swear T.T It's a good thing I had a graphing calculator. It's very good for writing stories when you're supposed to be working with numbers :D although those number/letter keys take a while to figure out so they take longer over all… lol kylan says thanks for the fangirls. He's pointing them in the way of any other muse that comes in sight… heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!! ^^

**The Golden Dragon**  ~  Do you measure your octagon's sides? Cause I lost my tape measure T.T … just curious . He's insisting I draw it for him, so you might get that picture once I find a scanner… damnit. Along with the other pictures that are supposedly coming (plushie pic with jealous brynn huddled in the corner sulking – does it get any better? XD) Aww… have fun during summer though!! Cause the sun's shining and stuff ^^ Demon plushies of doom eh? Sounds like elrond ("DOOM!") aww… brynn cares a lot. He almost lamed devoni in his mad sprint to reach kylan in rehearsals… isn't that scary? The fact that my muses have rehearsals in the first place? Not that most of them ever show up but anyway… O.o;; Thanks for reviewing, please do it again!! ^^

**frizzy**  ~  I always thought so ^^ heh thanks ^^ and thanks for reviewing again as well, please do it again!! ^^

**ola**  ~  to which my initial reaction was: OMG! You can download _books_ from kazaa?!?!?!?! Banned from the library? That must suck O.o; er… this answers most of the questions… and hey, two out of three isn't bad, right? :D But anyway, thanks for reviewing, ad I hope you do it again!!

So… with the beach boys ringing in my head (kylan's trying to dance. I end up laughing when he isn't giving me a headache) I bid you all a very fond see ya in a day or two!! Or write you… whatever… On a completely unrelated note, do you think I should stop with the author's notes? Cause they supposedly take the mood away from the story… and mine aren't really short O.o; let me know if you want me to stop though ^^;;;;

Read, enjoy, and please review!!

Devoni's hooves chimed sweetly as they trotted hurriedly down the street, the bell like sounds resonating off the walls surrounding them. Pain and panic were chasing each other around inside Brynn's head though, and all he could comprehend hearing was his own heartbeat, and distant screams that Devoni couldn't hear at all. Which could really only mean that they were also inside his head, but it made him feel worse, so he harried Devoni into going faster, quicker, all but cantering down the dark and empty streets. 

_:Where is he?:_ Brynn fretted silently, his hands twisting the useless reins. _:We should have found him by now.:_

_:Chosen, we're only halfway to Exile's Gate.:_ Devoni told him reasonably. _:If that's where you feel he is, we won't find him until we get there.:_

"Go faster then!"

Devoni didn't reply, but picked up speed anyway, his hoof beats going so fast that now they sounded like a continuous chiming noise, ceaseless and perpetual.

Brynn wasn't sure just whom he was feeling anymore; both his and Kylan's terrified emotions screamed through him, shrill and piercing, and not the slightest bit comforting. He had tried to pull himself out of the downwards spiral, but had only succeeded with Devoni's help. He wouldn't have been able to do it alone.

_:Devoni, what if they kill him? I don't think… I don't…:_

_:We'll find him before they kill him, Brynn. We will.:_

"I hope so," muttered Brynn, staring fixatedly between Devoni's snowy ears. "I don't like him all the time but…"

_:You need him.:_ Devoni finished simply.

Brynn gave a distracted nod, and sat up straighter, more alert now that they were entering the run down parts of the city, a place that continued to get worse despite all the monarchs that had tried to make it better. They had almost given up on it, and had started concentrating on the high danger and top priorities rather than the everyday problems that the people lived with. It was, however, encouraged that the people who had troubles seek out help from the guards or the Heralds, and that those law holders would try to help if they could.

Devoni slowed to a milder trot, ears pricked and heads turning continuously from side to side, listening and looking as they moved through the streets.

_:I suggest we go down to the warehouses first.:_ Devoni suggested, and Brynn mumbled agreement, his attention occupied with searching the somehow occupied shadows against the buildings on either side of them. 

They made their way reasonably quickly towards the business section, doing their best to ignore the people still wandering around in the streets, too worried about Kylan to feel more than a flash of pity towards the unknown stragglers. 

There was one in particular who stood out, a boy who looked to be about 12 years of age, who appeared to be following them. Devoni slowed further and looked back, then stopped completely. 

_:That boy's following us, Chosen.:_

Brynn twisted in the saddle. Indeed, the boy was, standing a little distance away and panting from the effort of chasing the Companion at quite a fast pace.

_:Wonder what he wants.:_ Brynn mused, and then shrugged it off, nudging Devoni forward again when the Companion stayed still for too long.

"Wait!" called a young voice, breathless from his run, and the boy staggered closer. "Wait, milord Herald. I need to know… Are you looking for someone?"

Brynn lifted his eyebrows, surprised at the outright question and blunt audacity. Not many people asked what a Herald was doing when he was out in the streets, even less so when they were in this part of the city. "Who are you?" he asked, instead of answering the question.

The boy looked up at him from under hair of an unidentifiable color. "I might be able to help you, Herald. Please, just tell me who you are looking for."

"Kylan," Brynn answered shortly, not sure why he was telling the boy. How could he help? "I need to get going, excuse me," he said, but before Devoni could start moving again, the boy put a restraining hand on Devoni's reins.

Devoni snorted with indignant anger and threw up his head, dislodging the hand easily. Brynn narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What is it then? I'm in a hurry!"

"Kylan," the boy said softly, watching Devoni's laid back ears with fearful eyes, "I know where he is. They took him to the main house, it's on the out skirts of the city, past the warehouses way. They'll have taken him to one of the smaller side houses by now, probably the storehouse one. He'll be in a basement somewhere in there. It's really lopsided and looks as if its about to fall down and you must hurry now because if they're taken him there they plan to kill him."

The boy paused, then looked down again, away from Brynn's surprised face. "Don't tell them I told you."

With that cryptic command, the boy ran into the shadows, leaving Brynn gaping after him. "Wait!" he called out. "Who are you? Who are they? How do you know all that?"

There was no answer, but he was beginning to get strange looks from a few other people huddled in the doorway across the street.

_:Chosen, if what he said is true, we need to hurry.:_ Devoni told, startling Brynn out of his surprise.

_:Hurry, Devoni! I don't think he was lying.:_

Devoni leapt into a canter from standstill, almost loping, cleverly avoiding people and obstacles that were to be found in the road. Brynn merely hunched down over the pommel of the saddle and tried to repress the ice cold grip of fear that had attacked his spine when the boy had spoken of Kylan's death so calmly. 

After they found Kylan – because they would, they couldn't fail on this one – Brynn was going to make sure the blonde never left his side again. And then they'd figure out just what had made all those teens so afraid, so subservient to whoever it was commanding them. 

He had a fair idea of what made them do it… Now he just wanted to know who did it.

Trees were coming into sight on the horizon, dark shapes that were definable simply because they were darker than both the land and the sky. It was enough trees to let Brynn know that the city stopped shortly before it, being far too many for a private garden.

Somewhere on the air floated an agonized scream.

Brynn tensed up automatically, at first thinking it was still in his mind again, but the sudden quickening of pace from Devoni let him know that the Companion had heard it as well, and Brynn suddenly felt sick.

"Faster, Devoni, faster. They can't kill him! Just hurry, go!" While he mumbled unknown words of impatience, Brynn reached out with his mind, stretching it back to the Palace, where he found Astral quickly. He told Astral their location and asked for backup, which Astral told him was already on the way, some other Heralds having been woken up by their Companions after Devoni had talked to them after the boy had talked to Brynn.

_:They're almost at Exile's Gate by now, I'll send them your way.:_ Astral told him calmly, and Brynn clenched his fists in Devoni's mane, letting his Companion feel the almost overwhelming surge of gratefulness.

Devoni sent back affection, and raced faster.

Brynn paid attention to what was in front of them, trying to ignore it when another distant scream drifted towards them.

He squeezed his eyes shut as a spasm of pain filled him completely for an instant, and then it was gone. It was all gone. There wasn't even fear left anymore.

"Devoni," Brynn whispered, hardly able to see for the wind tears that were blurring his vision. "He's unconscious. I can't feel him anymore, they've almost killed him."

:Don't worry, Chosen, we're almost there and then you can arrest them. Just remember not to kill them.:

Brynn snorted in disgust, that very idea having already occurred to him. They would pay for what they did to his bondmate, he'd make sure of that.

_:Brynn,:_ Devoni told him solemnly, slowing ever so slightly. _:Don't let the wish for revenge overcome your duty. Remember Tylendel? He forgot about duty, forgot about love…:_

Brynn cursed slightly and sulked, but he knew Devoni was right. _:All right. I won't get revenge. But I won't be sad if they get sentenced to death.:_

Devoni snorted with dry amusement, and lengthened his strides. _:No one could expect you to be happy about that.:_ he returned. _: suppose you'll just have to – what on earth?:_

Devoni slowed and stopped completely, throwing his head up, both in surprise and to get a better look at the fire that was suddenly roaring a short distance away.

Brynn gazed at it blearily, then swung out of his saddle and started running towards it dazedly, the only coherent thought in his mind being that he had to find Kylan.

Devoni stopped him, blocking Brynn's way with an all too solid pure white body. _:Chosen, stop! Wait until we have some help to put the fire out! We can't do it alone.:_

"You don't understand," Brynn wailed, and dodged past the immovable companion. "Kylan's in there! I know he is! And he's unconscious and badly hurt so he can't breathe! Please, Devoni, help me find him!"

Devoni gazed at Brynn for a moment, his dark eyes resigned, then swung around and trotted for the flames, leaving Brynn to follow hurriedly.

The first thought that came to mind was that it was hot. Overwhelmingly hot, almost unbearable. Brynn covered his nose with a hand and crouched low, searching the rooms of what could only have been a storehouse.

The boy's voice echoed through his memory, reminding him to search the basements first. It would also have been a better place to be hidden, because the fires would take a little longer to reach there, but once they did, you were trapped. 

Brynn stumbled down the half burning stair case, cursing the fact that the floor was wood, so probably wouldn't be much safer below either, and called out to Devoni. _:Where are you?:_

_:Looking through the basements.:_ came Devoni's grim reply. _:The things down here are horrible. I've gone through about half the rooms. I'll do the basement. You do the upper levels.:_

_:But the boy-:_ Brynn argued. 

Devoni interrupted him. _:They might have moved him, if they were planning to burn him. Go check the other levels, there won't be as many as here down in the basement.:_

Brynn thought about it, and then gave up the argument. He had long since forgotten the idea of catching any culprits tonight, all he cared about now was finding Kylan before it was too late.

The smoke was getting thicker. The air was beginning to scorch Brynn, and he stumbled back up the stairs to start searching the first floor.

He found empty rooms, rooms with burning boxes and material, with burning food supplies and rafters. In not one room did he find a blonde boy. He staggered up to the second level, intent only on finding Kylan by now, having forgotten about everything else.

He called the younger boy several times, having forgotten that the blonde wouldn't be able to answer.

He opened his mouth to call one more time and choked on his words, on the smoke, on the searing air itself. And then he fell to his knees, frantically feeling for Kylan's pulse, for anything that might prove normal enough to prove that Kylan really was alive, because just having the bond tell him wasn't enough when his eyes threatened to tell him something totally different.

:Devoni! I found him! Second level, the roof is burning, I can't get him out!:

Devoni cursed in his mind, not even drawing a slight smile to the face of the Herald, and he told his Companion he would meet him halfway.

Picking Kylan up under the arms, Brynn tried to ignore the bloodstained sides, and blood soaked breeches, tried to ignore the swelled eye, the bruised face and the split lip. Most of all he tried to ignore the way Kylan's head rolled limply onto his shoulder.

Brynn grunted with effort, and started dragging the insensible back with him, being extremely careful to avoid the falling splinters of wood when he could. He almost fell down the stairs in shock when one of the rafters crashed down at the other end of the room, and barely avoided putting his foot down somewhere where there was no step. His eyes were watering badly now, and he could barely breathe because of the smoke, so he was extremely thankful when Devoni materialized out of the thickening smoke and blazes and silently knelt down at the bottom of the stairs. 

Brynn hauled Kylan's lifeless body across Devoni's shoulders and swung up behind him. Devoni heaved himself to his feet with a weary grunt, and then turned and trotted out of there, swinging randomly to avoid the falling wood. 

Narrowly avoiding a certain beam, Devoni broke into a canter and swung around to avoid another roof support, just managing to make it through the flaming door before going into a gallop for a few paces, slowing and turning around again once they were a relatively safe distance away.

_:The others are coming.:_ Devoni told Brynn tiredly, panting slightly, sweating from both heat and slight fear.

Brynn leant over Kylan's body to hug his Companion for a moment, before he sat up again and examined the younger boy with worry and concern wrecking havoc in his mind.

"Kylan," he whispered softly, and trailed soft fingers through the air next to Kylan's battered face, too tentative to touch it at the moment.

Kylan made a soft sound, and his eyes fluttered for a second as he groaned again. "Hurts," he whimpered.

Brynn sat for a second in shock, then hurriedly grabbed Kylan and lifted him up, sitting with the blonde boy's back against his chest. "You're awake! You're alive!"

Kylan merely screamed and flinched away, jerking himself away from Brynn rapidly. Brynn stared guiltily at Kylan's back, and then, once his eyes made sense of the mangled mess in front of him, he began to get angry. Furious. 

Kylan weakly turned his head and tried to give Brynn a cocky grin, which failed miserably. "Knew you'd come," the younger boy gasped out, his voice tight with something that could only be pain. "Knew you… wouldn't leave me there… with them…"

Brynn eyed the bruised and bloody face. "Who are they?"

Kylan tried to grin again, wincing in pain when his face muscles didn't allow it. "Tell you… later…" he whispered, and his eyes fell shut again as his body went limp.

Devoni snorted when the body fell against his neck, but Brynn grabbed Kylan before the younger boy could fall off.

Brynn looked up again, eyes narrowed into slits of hard gray fury, and stared straight into the eyes of another Herald. 

"Heyla," Brynn said, trying to feign light heartedness, trying to show that he wasn't as angry as he knew he was.

The other Herald merely stared back dubiously, glancing down at Kylan before looking back up again, the raised eyebrow saying it all.

Brynn sighed and balanced the body better, knowing he'd have a lot of explaining to do.


	21. Kylan: Searching Inquiries

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Kinda in a rush, so no notes for this chapter. Just want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing, and there'll be a whole bunch of stuff next chapter, which, incidentally, is the last in this story. After that, I hope you keep an eye out for the sequel which should be up by Monday at the latest, taking into account that the next chapter for this part will be up by Friday O.o;;; If that made sense to you, congrats :D That said, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm not entirely sure what bugs me about it either. I guess I'm just too tired at the moment. I'll try and figure it out again tomorrow (later on today?) Oh well. Whichever. Hope you like the ending this time. O.o; Not really a cliffhanger XD read, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

On another quick side note thingy, there are some pictures available at so go check the characters out when you want to ^^;;

It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. For a few minutes, Kylan wasn't even sure he was breathing, was sure that he hadn't been found in time and was, in fact, completely dead, finally gone beyond repair. 

He didn't want to open his eyes. For one thing, he wasn't entirely sure his eyelids would let him move them, and for another, he didn't want to see anything at that moment.

He didn't want to be anyone at the moment. He didn't want to be alive at the moment.

From what he could vaguely comprehend, he was lying on his stomach, where the beatings hadn't hit him so much. Cool cotton sheets were pulled up to his hips. His back was on fire. 

Fire. There had been a fire. He didn't want to examine that thought too closely either, but it kept coming back, nagging at him, refusing to let him drift. After what seemed like a few minutes but was probably, in reality, a few candlemarks, he heard someone enter the room.

Long trained muscles immediately tensed up defensively, and then screamed in protest when it hurt to much to even try tensing them up. 

"Kylan? I know you're awake. I also know that you hurt quite a bit, so don't talk. I am your Healer, Healer Geria. You've been banged up quite a bit, but you should be fine by the time your body has recovered. There won't be any major physical remainders; merely a few scars maybe. Probably, I'd say."

Kylan didn't move, wishing the lady would just leave him in peace. The longer she talked, the longer he would stay awake, and he didn't want to be awake, was too tired to fight off recollections that insisted on coming anyway. 

What felt like a finely boned hand rested lightly on his hair for a minute. 

"The best thing for you to do now is sleep. When you wake up, there'll be someone to feed you."

Kylan had enough time to be enamored with the mere idea of food before he fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, there was another hand resting lightly on his lower thigh, just above the inside of his knee. This hand, however, felt different, and Kylan just knew, no matter how dazed and blurred his mind was, that it was Brynn sitting next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Brynn's question only confirmed what Kylan had suspected.

Kylan made an unintelligible noise into the pillow. 

The hand squeezed lightly, then pulled away. "They said you weren't supposed to talk yet, so I'll talk to you. You were the only one we found in the fire; there was no one else around. That's probably my fault, since I was too preoccupied with worrying about you to even consider that your captors were probably getting away. By the time we realized that they had escaped, it was too late, and they had already gone."

Kylan blinked without moving his eyes, an action that he wondered briefly that it was possible. He found he didn't really care about that anyway.

What he wanted to know was, what had happened?

Brynn seemed to realize this. He sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you the details yet," he said softly. "But basically, from what we've managed to piece together, they beat you until you lost consciousness. Devoni and I were already nearing the place by then, so we sped up. Nobody knows how they knew we were coming, but they knew it somehow, so they set the building alight and ran while I was getting you out."

Kylan felt a flash of guilt. "S'ry."

"What?" Brynn leant forward a bit. 

"S'rry. 'S 'y faul'."

"Uh…" Brynn paused, thinking it over. Kylan distantly wondered if he really was that hard to understand.

Brynn, apparently figuring it out, stood up and hesitantly brushed Kylan's hair away from his forehead. "It's not your fault."

"'S." Kylan insisted, liking the feeling of Brynn's fingers lightly playing with his hair. It was comforting, in a way. And best of all, his hair didn't hurt when someone touched it. Which was more than could be said for Kylan's face.

When Brynn let his fingers linger too long on Kylan's forehead, Kylan growled out something vaguely insulting, managing to sound quite apologetic at the same time.

Brynn chuckled softly, and then his tone grew serious again, sincere. "It's not really your fault. All right, so you shouldn't have run away, but I shouldn't have hit your friend."

"N'uh." Kylan grumbled through painful lips.

And he could hear the slight smirk in Brynn's voice when the Herald answered. "Don't you be complaining to me," Brynn teased him cautiously. "You're the one that brought that incorrigible flirt into the grounds in the first place."

Kylan struggled to open his eyes at that; suddenly needing to see Brynn's expression, because there was no way that that resigned tone could be real. He gave up after a fruitless struggle, declaring war on his entire face, and attempting to burrow his head back into Brynn's hand because it somehow hurt a lot less when his bondmate was touching him somehow.

"Wh' hap'ed?" he managed to ask.

There was a short pause. "You'll see," was the perplexing answer, and Kylan wished he didn't hurt so much because he so longed to make a face at Brynn.

There was another short silence, Brynn's fingers still slowly and carefully playing with Kylan's hair. Suddenly it stopped. Kylan made a vague noise of protest, but Brynn shushed him and Kylan sensed movement.

When Brynn spoke next, he sounded close enough to kiss.

Kylan hoped he wasn't blushing, but the way the nerve endings in his cheeks screamed with pain; he guessed that the sudden inrushing blood had been too much for it to bear. And then he forgot about the pain, because Brynn was talking.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. That's quite an understatement, I know that. I still hate the fact that you killed my best friend. And you probably still hate the fact that I struck down one of your best friends. We aren't going to go from hate to love in a few days, anyone could tell you that… But… well, what do you say for trying to forget about all that? We won't forget about everything straight away, obviously, but –"

"Ne'd 'ch oth'r." Kylan mumbled.

He _felt_ Brynn's relief. 

"Yea," Brynn replied, his voice soft. "We need each other."

Kylan forced the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards the slightest bit, trying to project the fact that he was at least trying to smile along with Brynn.

Brynn's fingertips gently traced the outer edges of Kylan's ear. Kylan couldn't suppress an reflexive shiver, which hurt his muscles like hell, but the tingles from the simple touch were, Kylan decided uncertainly, definitely nice. Very nice.

He tried to say it, but even he could hear his words getting more slurred, and Brynn laughed again as he stood up.

"I have no idea what you just said," he told Kylan, who didn't hold it against him in the least. Lips brushed against his forehead before Kylan could do anything about it, and Brynn was away from the bed before Kylan could even think to react.

"But," Brynn called from somewhere at the opposite end of the room, "I'm glad it felt nice. I enjoyed it as well."

Kylan fell asleep before he could blush again.

His first disorientated thought when he woke up again concerned food. And the whereabouts thereof, especially since that Healer lady had promised him food. 

"Yes, we have some food here. Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy to feed you. We'll find a way though. And afterwards, because you should be feeling more alert and awake by then, Herald Astral and Herald Brynn want to see you. We've told them they can as long as they don't upset you, so we'll hurry up and try and get some food into you. It'll make you feel a lot better."

A little while later, when Kylan did have some food inside of him, he had to admit that it _did_ make him feel better. Quite a bit better. He still hurt, but the Healers had given him something that they had promised would work relatively quickly, and he trusted their word enough by now to believe them.

What was more to his surprise was the fact that he was almost looking forward to Brynn's arrival. He didn't want to let his thoughts linger too long on the arrival of the King's Own, but Brynn… He couldn't wait.

And while some distant part of him still flinched away from admitting it, a greater, slightly more dominant part of him flinched away from hiding it. Brynn was right. They could start again. And they'd both be happier when they did. 

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kylan found himself completely helpless to hold back a still painful grin as Brynn stuck his head around the door and smiled on sight at his bondmate.

"Heyla," Brynn said softly, and came into the room, followed by the King's Own. Kylan's smile faltered and faded away. He had been warned sure, but that didn't mean he wanted to go on with the interview thing they obviously had planned.

"Can you talk now?" Brynn continued softly, offering the chair to Astral, who took it silently and started staring at Kylan.

"Bit," Kylan rasped. "Hurts."

Brynn glanced around, apparently looking for somewhere to sit, and when no place appeared to tempt him, merely sat down at the end of the bed. "I'm not surprised," the Herald said, a small smile playing across his face. "Astral wants to talk to you. I'm just going to let you talk, all right? I won't say a word."

Kylan shifted his gaze to the King's Own suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

Astral sighed. "All right. I realize we've done some things wrong. This is the first time a Herald's lifebonded to someone in your profession – that we know about. We could be wrong. We didn't sort out our priorities, and for that, I'm sorry. Other than that, is there anything in particular you'd like to tell us before I start asking specific questions?"

Kylan watched the Herald across from him for a moment more, still trying to determine the depths of honesty that the older man was offering. "I didn't lie to you."

Astral exchanged glances with Brynn. "We know that. You avoided the direct truth though, didn't you?"

"I guess," Kylan muttered softly, sullenly.

"Right. First question then. Who did this to you? And why did you work for them?"

Kylan stayed silent for a few more minutes, unable to decide whether he should tell or not. It would probably help the Heralds, but… he had been told for so long never to tell anyone, it would be similar to blasphemy, a sacrilege to everything they had beaten in to him. Beaten in. They'd do it again, if they ever caught him. He really was doomed to spending the rest of his days locked up in the palace grounds or kept under watch by Brynn. 

He drew in a slightly shaky breath. "I can't tell you who they are exactly, because I don't know for sure. We, the underlings, I mean, only ever got to know about five of the top people, and I don't think they were the top of the top either. We had one major planner and recruiter, two weapons masters and fighting experts, one bookkeeper type guy, and a sadistical bastard. I'm not sure what his role is, but he usually enjoyed deciding punishments and watching them being carried out."

Brynn rested a comforting hand on his ankle, squeezing it lightly.

Astral nodded, fully intent on what Kylan was saying. "How often did you see them?"

"The bookkeeper, not often. I think he usually hung around the back parts of the main building. The other four I saw pretty regularly. I was trained by the two fighting instructors, and you never went near the planner without crossing the sadist's path first."

"Why would you want to talk to the planner so often?"

Kylan lowered his eyes for a second, then raised them to Astral's face again defiantly. "Because he was the one that gave out assignments."

There was a short pause. "Do you know how he decided who to kill?"

Kylan made a vague movement with his head, trying to shake it negatively, but it hurt too much. Eventually he just settled for answering verbally. "No. Never. We were told who to kill, how to kill, where to kill, when to kill, and we did it. We weren't allowed to ask questions. Asking questions got you into deeper trouble than doing anything wrong."

"How often were you beaten?" Astral asked, his face blank. Brynn's hand tightened momentarily on Kylan's ankle, letting the blonde know exactly what the Herald thought about the idea.

"They started to slow down once I was fifteen or so, I guess. I just started doing more things right. Learned by trial and error, I guess."

Astral nodded in what was almost an understanding way, but it wasn't. Kylan pondered this for a moment before realizing that Astral would never fully understand the horrors of that kind of life. Oh, they could all guess, but sometimes guessing just wasn't up to the full task of knowing the truth.

And it was the truth that wounded.

"Why did you kill Akseli?" Astral asked, bringing Kylan out of his reverie.

Kylan shut his eyes. "They told me to," he whispered. "I don't know why, really I don't."

Astral sighed again, heavily this time. "All right. Thank you for answering the questions honestly. I'm sure we'll think of some more, and we'll come to you when we do. Until then though, I hope you start feeling better…" The older man trailed off slightly, and stood up. "Good bye then."

Kylan mumbled something to the same effect and closed his eyes, half dreading and half anticipating the moment when Brynn sat down in the chair that Astral had just vacated.

After a while, when he could feel Brynn's eyes daring him to open his own, Kylan blinked his eyes open and smiled hesitantly. "Heyla."

Brynn smiled back, concern in his eyes warring with simple friendliness. "Hey there."

Kylan felt his lips stretch into a painful grin, but that was all right. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 


	22. Brynn: Primary Priorities

Title: Murderer's Touch

Author: I_nv_u50

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Claimer: same old, same old…

Warning: Slash!! Whee!!

Author's Notes: Er… It seems to be a bit later than I thought it would be O.o;; My excuse (and proud of it XD) is Harry Potter. (wink wink nudge nudge say no more?) course, me having absolutely no life that rates up to the importance of Harry potter, I have finished the book T.T so now I have a few years to wait for the next one, but that's okay!! Cause there's lots of nice slash fics on the net as well XD … that said and done, this chapter was a bugger to write. I realized I could probably have just left it off at the end of last chapter, but I promised another chapter, so here it is O.o;; added to the fact that I wanted it nice and even :D … So this chapter takes place a couple of days after the last one. If you don't particularly feel like reading this one, you're probably not missing much, but I suggest you do anyway, because I'm not sure what will come up in the sequels O.o;;; that said…

**The Golden Dragon**  ~  heh heee… camp sounds like fun. I only ever went to one once O.o; mainly cause school trips don't count… it's strange how you miss those things when you don't do them anymore XD Anyway, returning from that short and pointless trip down memory lane… none of my muses could ever be saddled with the adjective 'sane' but there might be one along one day, so I'll keep your generous offer in mind if you don't mind :D For pictures, I'm going to try and sneak a link down in the lower general AN O.o;; hope you enjoy this chapter!! ^^ Thanks for reviewing the entire story, and I hope you carry on with the sequels :D (I'm working my way up to the finale =P)

**Maischeph-Vanscrilla-Black**  ~  That sucks O.o;; I hope you're all right now O.o;; A new level of patience sounds like fun :D Any idea where I can buy it? I'll probably need it in a while… lol I'm delighted you liked the last ending :D I had a feeling more people would prefer the slightly-sappy-but-with-no-particular-cliffhanger bit XD Thanks for reviewing the story, I hope you stick around for the sequel :D 

**psycho tabby cat**  ~  Bugger!! I love that word!! :D Ranks right up there with Crikey (read: craiokeeeeee!!) XD! Er… anyways O.o;; And yea, HP fics are coming back soon now because I've been inspired (cue the light) … was waiting for this book to come out before I carried on :D (just as conveniently forgetting everything else I'm writing XD) Thanks for reviewing the story, 'cya' in the sequel! ^^ Which should come out reasonably quickly because now the stupid Companion won't leave me alone . 

**ola**  ~  lol. Hope you start feeling more charitable to kylan soon XD cause now he and brynn get along famously! Like a house on fire!! XD which is a great thing, depending on your outlook . I bet it's nice in the clouds O.o;; is it raining up there? Cause it's raining down here… think I'll have to borrow your idea and head up myself XD Next chapter on fp.com should be up by Wednesday… other than that, thanks for reviewing the story, and I guess I'll cya in the sequel XD

**etcetera-cat**  ~  Heh. ^^ wondering where you were :D congrats on moving ^^ betcha never want to see another box O.o;;; and I'm glad you liked the last few chapters, cause surprisingly, they were the hardest to write O.o;;; specially this last one… strange world O.o;; anyway, thanks for reviewing the story, and I hope you stick around for the sequels when they come out ^^

So, the sequel will hopefully be posted by Tuesday or Wednesday at the lastest… Other than that… there are some pictures of kylan and brynn up at my deviantart account, two (bad) profile-esque pictures, and one plushie!brynn&chibi!kylan picture :D there will be better versions of the profiles pictures up in a while, but I guess the writing will have to come first cause that's a lot more work to be done… The address is (remember, no www.; just http://) i-nv-u50.deviantart.com 

And hopefully _this_ time it will show up :D 

Read, enjoy, review, and stick around for the sequel! Please XD 

Brynn attempted to stifle a yawn and failed miserably, reaching up to rub his eyes absently with a hand before returning his attention to his bondmate, who was currently trying to groom Firefly despite his still stiff wounds.

"I'm really not sure if it's a good idea for you to be going somewhere so soon," Brynn tried again. Devoni nudged his shoulder blades silently.

Kylan twisted around from the waist and grinned at him. "But you'll be with me, right? So what could possibly go wrong?"

"You're jinxing it," Brynn reminded the younger boy, who merely pulled a face at him and turned back to the mare. Brynn hid a sigh.

:Astral told you to go, Chosen. It'll be good for both of you, especially after Kylan's temper tantrum yesterday.:

Brynn smothered a laugh before it could escape. The blonde boy had taken the news that he was expected to go to classes with a severe lack of tolerance to the idea. But both Astral, who seemed to have acquired a personal interest in the younger boy, and Brynn had insisted.

Kylan started classes the next day, and Brynn was not entirely enthusiastic about his bondmate's reactions to the classes. Nor was he entirely certain that the trainees would accept him as easily as he would prefer them to. 

The first class Kylan was to have though, was the orientation class that Brynn had been supposed to teach a few days earlier. Still more trainees had arrived, and the Collegium had extended the classes to allow the newly Chosen to fit in as well. 

Brynn was almost concerned about the amount of people so recently Chosen, but he found it slightly easy to ignore those worries, because there was no definite proof of anything that might or might not have been the reason. Besides, it was, without a doubt, easier to focus on Kylan.

Devoni butted him again. _:Chosen, you're dreaming. Let's go, the boy's ready and so are we.:_

Brynn refocused his wandering attention on Kylan again, who was grinning at him pleasantly, eyebrows slightly raised in question. Brynn smiled back. "What?"

"Done day dreaming?" Kylan asked instead of answering.

Brynn shrugged and walked forward, resting a hand lightly on the mare's bridle. "Is there any certain place you want to go? Astral said we could go anywhere, so long as we got out."

"Do they want me out so badly?" Kylan asked, his voice low.

Brynn blinked down into blue eyes, a little surprised by the question. "That's not it. After yesterday's display," he smirked a little in response to the sneer that involuntarily crossed Kylan's face. "Well, after that, they just want to make sure you're able to handle it. It's already going to be hard and everything with the other trainees, so you might as well be as relaxed as you can get before you start."

"I don't want to," Kylan replied sulkily, and he gentle moved Firefly past the Herald before Brynn could respond.

Brynn merely grinned, as the behaviour was getting more typical for the blonde with each passing day. Kylan seemed far less sullen and defiant than he had been before he had snuck out, and Brynn was beginning to suspect that it was the younger boy's real nature showing through.

Devoni cocked his ears at him. _:Chosen! Honestly, where are you lately? Come on, the boy's waiting and so am I.:_

Brynn blinked, and grinned, smoothly mounting his Companion before walking unhurriedly after the chestnut mare that was already well on her way to the main gate.

"Sorry," he told Devoni. "Was just thinking."

_"Obviously,:_ Devoni quipped dryly. _:It's all you've been doing since you woke up this morning.:_

Brynn shrugged and watched Kylan wave him faster without making the slightest movement to listen to the blonde. "He's changed."

_:So have you,:_ Devoni surprised him with the answer, and Brynn blinked down at the ears. Devoni turned his head to stare at the Herald from one dark eye. 

"How so?" Brynn asked, curious.

Devoni shrugged mentally. _:In ways that you didn't know you had before. I can't tell you about how you've changed, because you never fully realized how you could.:_

"I guess that makes sense," Brynn said slowly, ignoring the way Kylan was frantically and very exaggeratingly motioning him forward. "In an odd sort of way."

Devoni snorted in amusement, although whether it was aimed at him or at his increasingly frustrated bondmate, Brynn wasn't sure. The Companion didn't reply, and merely started trotting, leaving Brynn to ponder what Devoni had meant in silence.

"It's about time," Kylan told him huffily, swatting the air by Brynn's shoulder playfully as the Herald drew up alongside him. Firefly snorted uneasily, and Kylan dropped his hand to her neck, patting her. "What took you so long?"

Brynn shrugged and grinned innocently. "Nothing. Was just thinking."

Kylan eyed him, a suspicion that was more playful than wary showing clearly in the amazing blue eyes. "Whatever," he grinned eventually. "Let's go into the country."

"How far?" Brynn asked automatically, riding past the gate guard with a distant nod, ignoring the looks the guard was giving Kylan, who remained seemingly oblivious.

"Take me home," Kylan answered, once they were out of the guards hearing. "I want to visit my parents."

Brynn paused, looking across at Kylan. "What are you planning to do there?" he asked, deceptively pleasant.

Kylan grinned at him toothily. "Nothing too serious."

_:Discuss it once we get out the city, Chosen.:_ Devoni told Brynn. _:Just in case he is planning to kill his father, it would be best if no one heard either of you arguing about it.:_

Brynn pondered the reasonable statement, and agreed. "We can talk about it later."

"You'll let me then?" Kylan sounded astonished. He probably was. 

"No," Brynn quickly replied, his tone brisk and short. "We'll discuss it outside the city."

Kylan shot him a wry grin. "Argue about it, you mean."

Brynn didn't reply. 

They made it out of the city reasonably quickly, and rode a little ways away from the main road, where the daily bustle of people going to and from the capital wouldn't hear them.

"What do you want to do when you're at home?" Brynn asked, getting right to the point.

Kylan sulked silently for a moment. "I'm not going to kill him," he mumbled sullenly. "I just want to see if he's near any condition that he's going to die."

"And if he's not?" Brynn asked dryly, half unable to believe that he was even having this conversation. "Are you planning to help him out?"

"I would if he asked me to," Kylan grinned briefly, an abrupt display of humor. 

Brynn scowled silently, and Kylan's grin faded into a slight pout that was more a sulk than anything else. 

"I won't! Promise. Swear on my life I won't kill him!"

"I believe you," Brynn replied smoothly, before Kylan could work himself into another bout of furious screaming. The murderer was extremely ancient in some ways, yet in others, he was still remarkably childish. Personally, Brynn thought it was because the gang leaders had never encouraged independence and maturity from anyone they taught, unless it helped the aims of the band. Brynn continued after a short second, to let that fact sink in. "But why tempt fate?"

Kylan looked unsure about whether to feel this was a good thing or not. He changed the subject instead. "You believe me?"

"When you tell the truth," Brynn replied honestly.

That old, cynical expression entered Kylan's eyes, an expression Brynn knew he didn't really like. 

"I believe you would," Kylan said softly, and looked away to watch Firefly, who was cropping the grass beside them.

Brynn stared at his bondmate for a while. _:Why's he all quiet and reflective now?:_

_:He's not sure how to trust you, I think. He knows he does,:_ Devoni continued before Brynn could protest. _:He just isn't sure on how to do it.:_

Brynn thought for a moment, then rested his hand gently on Kylan's shoulder, careful of the bruises and still healing wounds that still lay underneath the soft cloth. 

Kylan jerked his head around to stare at the Herald, his 'old' look fading as he blinked at the older man. "What?"

"Trust me," Brynn said softly. "Promise me you'll trust me."

Kylan's face crumpled, and then froze in mid motion before the younger boy whirled around and went to mount Firefly. Brynn blinked at the other's back, discouraged. _:Should I even be trying?:_

:Of course, Chosen. Without him, you'd be devastated.:

Brynn turned to stare at his Companion, who was browsing the grass a little way away. "Do you know something I don't?"

_:No,:_ Devoni replied smartly. _:Well, yes, actually, but none of it is what you need to know yet. Importantly, you'd have to look at your own reactions to him to confirm what I just said. And we'd better get going, he's waiting for us again.:_

The Companion started making his way towards Brynn, and Brynn met him halfway, impulsively scratching between Devoni's eyes as he passed. "He's going to spend the rest of his life waiting for us."

Brynn had mounted, and they were already riding towards the younger boy, who was very obviously staring distantly off in the opposite direction, when Devoni replied.

:He'll spend the rest of his life waiting for us to hurry up, that's true enough. And he'll love every minute of it.:

Brynn grinning at the blonde as they approached hearing distance, merely sent back wordless agreement. Devoni was right, after all.

"I think I might grow to love you after all," he said conversationally, once they had started riding again.

Kylan flushed so quickly it was a wonder he hadn't burst a blood vessel. "I-I… I… You're not too bad yourself…" The murderer finished hesitantly, and studied Firefly's withers as if they held the secret to gaining real magic again. Then he looked up again suddenly, his face still more crimson than usual. "Thank you."

Brynn blinked, slightly surprised. "What for?"

Kylan smiled shyly and looked straight ahead again. "For making the effort. I won't kill my father. Promise. I won't kill anyone ever again. I can't promise about not craving blood, but I suppose I can try that as well… I… I'm not very eloquent, but you know what I'm trying to say, right?"

To his surprise, Brynn did. He sent a brief word of command to Devoni, and took hold of Firefly's reins, pulling her to a stop when Devoni obeyed his request. "Look, all you can do is try, right? 

Kylan glanced down at the Herald's hand holding the reins, and then back up, his shy smile growing into a grin. "Get off. Dismount."

Brynn pushed back his surprised confusion, but obeyed, going to stand next to Kylan. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

The blonde rolled his eyes skyward, positively beaming by now. "Take the initiative, would you? I don't want to ask again."

Brynn frowned slightly. "Ask for help? That's silly, you know you have it from me."

Kylan merely shook his head. "No, you've got it all wrong."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Really. You expect to do it without any help at all?"

Kylan laughed, a short chuckle of delight. "Lord and Lady –"

Brynn, honestly not having a clue about what his bondmate was rambling on about, his mind still firmly stuck on the same path of worrying, only barely managed to hide his astonishment when Kylan threw his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Take the initiative," Kylan murmured, and lifted his face hintingly. Brynn clued in and kissed him, involuntarily making a soft noise when Kylan responded eagerly.

There was a world of mystery in the younger boy's kiss, intoxicating and enticing and promising more to come, but also promising rewards and benefits that Brynn had never dreamed of before. Ignoring Devoni's sniggering in some distant, back part of his mind, Brynn abandoned himself, surrendering to the murderer's touch in just the same manner as Kylan surrendered to the Herald's.


End file.
